


Sweet as Sin

by Oh_Snapcrackle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Bakery, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boob job, Candy, Car Sex, Claiming, Cock Rings, Crack, Daddy Kink, Devotion, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Edible Body Paint, F/M, Flavored Lube, Fluff and Crack, Food Kink, Food Sex, Gags, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Improper Use of Candy, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mommy Issues, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifier - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Spanking, Squeezing, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal beads, Vanilla, Vanilla Kink, Voyeurism, consensual punishment, cum kink, delayed gratification, jawbreakers, taffy - Freeform, touch/no touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 50,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Snapcrackle/pseuds/Oh_Snapcrackle
Summary: It’s his mother’s birthday and he knows just what to get her - sweets from the confectionery she’s always raving about. But Ben doesn’t expect the owner to be a sweet-as-sin young woman with a knack for handling fudge paddles. While he isn’t big on sweets, he is definitely sweet on her.* Modern Confectionary AU where Ben gets an education in sensation; each chapter fulfills one of the prompts for NSFW week





	1. So Sweet You Make My Mouth Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets an eyeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\- Each chapter of this story was written for NSFW week, day of, so there was no time for editing or cleaning. So I apologize for the glaring spelling and grammar mistakes. I am currently working on cleaning this up. Otherwise, this story is COMPLETE.**
> 
>  
> 
> Here is my submission for DAY 1 (masturbation) of NSFW week hosted by @NSFWREYLOWEEK (more about it [HERE](https://nsfwreyloweek.tumblr.com/)). Each chapter of this fic will follow that day’s NSFW theme. So this is just the start of this kinky, candy smut-fest. Be prepared for lots of delicious (or horrible) confection innuendos, candy in places it should definitely go (or not), and improper uses for a stirring apparatus. It’s going to get weird. Its probably going to ruin some candies for you. But I promise it will be wildly (and a bit crackly) debauched. I’ve got no shame in this game. 
> 
> And if you enjoy what you read, please let me know. And if you have some ideas/suggestions for kinks or candies/tools to be used in future chapters please send those my way. You can find more information about that in the end notes if you are interested. Heads up, these are quick writes so they are not fully edited at the moment.
> 
> Tags will be added as new chapters are added so please keep an eye on those. (and if I miss one please let me know in the comments)

 

 

Sweet Buns.

He quirks his lips at the sign swinging happily in the subtle breeze of a cheery summer afternoon. It is exactly as he imagines a confectionary and bakery run by women called Rey and Rose would look. Mint green patio tables and chairs. Cascading lilacs from the balcony overhanging the shop door. The air filled with hints of vanilla, cinnamon, and chocolate.

It makes perfect sense that his mother would adore this place. It has all the trappings of a Leia Organa hiding spot. Its warm, inviting, utterly indulgent, and so inherently innocent looking it makes his skin prickle. It's the kind of place that makes him nervous because it is all too perfect, too sweet, too…good. Normally he would avoid such a place so he doesn’t have to experience that itch he’s had since he was a little boy to make a mess of all things clean and pure.

But its Leia’s birthday. He is due at her place by six, and time is ticking.

Just pick up a couple of treats. In and out. He tells himself as he shoves his hands in his pockets and crosses the street. It will be well worth the trouble of coming all the way out here to see her face when he walks in with a box from her favorite haunt. To know that he did try to listen when she raves about this little store every Sunday when their awkward weekly conversation runs dry and she is desperate to find any subject to keep him on the line.

She’ll be thrilled to bring her something she loves, for once. And he’ll be happy to rub it in.

It's the perfect gift solution.

Just as he makes to step toward the shop entrance, his eyes drift to the large display window, past the vintage vinyl logo stuck to the glass, to a large table topped with a marble slab. And standing on the other side of it, large mixing bowl in hand is a young woman. Her hair is haphazardously thrown into a messy bun with strays framing her face in a glowing halo that is an illusion of the fluorescent light behind her. With tall, slender legs that peek out from under the sweet as sin ruffled apron tied at her waist. Tiny black shorts cling to her ass.

He knows his mouth is hanging open as he just stands there on the sidewalk, completely entranced as he watches her pour the contents of the bowl onto the slab. She moves with the grace of a person that knows herself. Intent on her work, she glides the spatula along the top and gets any remaining batter before placing both tools on a little workbench off to the side. She picks up two metal paddles, taps them against the marble, before leaning over the table to start smoothing and folding the rapidly cooling mix.

He’s seen other fudgers at work, slinging their arms around the table to wrangle in the batter until it forms a cooled loaf to be sliced. But none of them have held his attention for long.

But this he could watch forever. Especially when she leans forward, trying to reach the fudge that is a little farther away. His mouth waters. Underneath that devil of an apron, she’s got a v-neck that pulls away just so he can make out the tops of her perky breasts and the lavender lace of her bra.

Suddenly it feels a lot hotter than a sweltering ninety degrees.

And to make matters worse, she happens to stand up for a moment, running her arm over her brow to push back a stray hair. And their eyes lock, and he knows she can see his cheeks are spattered in red arousal. He prepares to back away, to turn away, to pretend he hadn’t just been gawking at her chest.

But then her cheeks color, too. He can see it spreading, but she doesn’t drop his gaze. Holds it even as she places her paddles back on the marble and starts folding the fudge again. At first, she keeps her moves gracefully confined, just like before. Perfectly sweet and normal. But then she reaches over the table again, leaning just so her chest flashes right in his sigh and bends her back a little so those black shorted buns of her stick into the air.

The first time it happens he thinks its just a fluke. Surely she hadn’t meant to tip her ass in the air? He had to have imagined something so debauched and brazen in the middle of something as innocent as fudge making. There were kids sipping lemonade and begging their parents for sweets right there.

Until it happens again. He nearly stumbles back in shock as his eyes dart over the expanse of her stretched body, before landing right back on those wide doe eyes. Not a smirk or smile to let him know she knows. Just an utterly innocent and clueless look that makes his dick twitch.

But he knows she isn’t clueless.

He fucking knows.

But the image is there, engrained in his eyes like a porn on loop. She’s bent over the slab table, just like this, nothing but that apron covering her. Lights out but the window curtains open, darkness beyond the glass panes. Though anyone passing by in the dead of night that peered in at just the right angle would see him behind her, hands robin that tone ass before one of them presses the center of her back to the table so she bends a little. Her hips jut upward. And maybe he would toy around a little, drop some kisses down her spine. Or, more likely, he would just sheath himself inside in one quick stroke…

The store door chimes, forcing his daydream to shatter. His eyes dart over to see an indulgent father pushing his son through the door, a huge back of treats in hand. He has to step out of their way, breaking his view. And when he looks back he sees she is finishing her work, the fudge in a nice big coil ready to be sliced.

He glances at his watch and winces at how much time has slipped away. Straightening his shoulders he tries to will away the flush to his cheeks as he opens the door.

The doorbell chimes as he walks through the door, head half tilted to hopefully hide the little blush creeping over his features, reaching his ears. Hands deep in his pockets. He hasn’t felt so hesitant about something in ages, and at thirty he should be well past these butterflies. But when he tosses a look her way, sees her gently placing her confections on a try and preparing to move from the table, he feels his heart hammer.

She catches his quick look and meets it with a bright, cheerful smile that feels like sunshine.

“Welcome to Sweet Buns!”

And then she is leaving the table, a tray of fudge balanced on her shoulder and palm, while she looks directly at him. Glancing around the shop as she bends down to slide the tray into the empty slot of ‘Cookies and Cream’ fudge, he sees that everyone else is busy. The teenager managing the register already has a couple she is helping. So he walks over to the display as she pops back up and starts talking to him again.

“I’m Rey,” She starts, that beaming smile still lighting up her eyes and he finds himself smiling back in response. “First time in the shop?”

“Yeah, though my mother comes here frequently. Raves about the place all the time.”

And he hopes he is hiding the shock he feels at realizing that this is the Rey his mothering is always prattling on about. The woman that is always so sweet and capable. The one that once fixed her fan belt with panty house when she heard the car squealing in the back lot and insisted on helping her get back to Han’s shop safely. The one that sounds like his mother’s age when Leia talks about her. Not her early twenties.

“Oh really, who is your mom?”

He flushes even more as her name comes sliding out of his mouth, “Leia Organa.”

And it's her turn to look shocked, and if possible that smile on her face becomes even brighter. Excitedly she leans toward him, leaning on the top of the display case.

“You must be Ben, then.” She laughs, “Now I see it. The hair. The eyes. Oh, we just love her. She always got something so sharp to say. Keeps us on our toes.”

“Sounds just like my mother.”

Either she catches his hesitance to continue down this conversation path or she just blows right past it, but she quickly changes the subject.

“Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ben. Is there something you are looking for?”

He lets his gaze drop from her, roving over the many display cases of baked goods and confections. Salt water taffies. Napoleons. Macaroons. Bear claws. Cheese danishes. Cinnamon breads. An almost infinite number of delicacies. And he has no clue where to start.

“It's my mother’s birthday, and I thought I just get her a box of her favorites. But honestly, I don’t know where to start.”

At that she lights up again, leaning conspiratorially over the display and he gets another glimpse of that lavender bra.

“Don’t you worry. I know exactly what she likes. How many treats were you thinking?” She asks as she dips back down behind the display case.

“Ten, I think. If it's not too much.”

“Sounds perfect,” she says, popping back up with a pretty box she quickly pops open. “Why don’t we start with the bear claws.” And she is off down the displays, tossing various treats into the box as she goes. Occasionally she will peer up at him, a slight flush to her cheeks that make her freckles stand out. He knows he is gazing too intently. But he can’t keep from letting his eyes rove over her jawline or focusing on her light brown eyes.

It continues like this until the box is full, and he knows there are far more than just ten in that box. But when she motions for him to join her at an empty register and he goes to open his mouth she stops him.

“I threw in a few extra from us at the shop. Even tossed in a little note, if that's okay. She -“ and Rey pauses, “She’s something like an adopted mother to us. We just, adore her.”

And though he has his issues with his mother, and it hurts him a little to hear that his mother’s obvious affections for this girl are returned, it doesn’t feel so awful hearing it from her. Because she’s already charmed his pants off, and he can’t imagine anyone that wouldn’t melt in the palm of her hand. His mother included.

“She will be thrilled.” He says, giving her a small smile.

He quickly pays, trying to not look too awkward as he tries not to stare. And when they are done, and she closes the lid on the box, she pauses. She slides the box toward him, but when he goes to grab it she doesn’t take her hands away. And suddenly she is peering up at him with her large compelling eyes.

“Would you like something for yourself?” She says, and its all very professional sounding but his gut is telling him it is anything but. Her eyes are twinkling just a little bit in that way that lets a man know she is interested. And he feels himself lean forward a bit.

“I’m not much for sweets…” He trails off, and then almost chokes on his words think about how that sounds. Because he is definitely interested in what he thinks she is offering, but that statement could be taken…

She doesn’t move away from him but does tilt her head.

“You do know that all confections are not sweet. Some can be sour. Some salty. But the best ones and the hardest ones to get right are the ones that are just the right side of bitter.”

And he swears she is having a go at him. How could that not have a second meaning, despite the professional lilt to her voice and in the innocence in her tone? And it makes it far dirtier than if she had whispered it seductively. He feels his insides churn, blood migrating.

I need to get out of here before I embarrass myself, he thinks.

“I think I can fix that. Or at least find something more to your taste.” And she pulls a small box from the counter, a smile tugging at her lips. “But if I am to give you my professional recommendation for free, there is one condition.”

She leans forward, tapping the counter. “You can’t peek at the contents until you leave the shop.”

He can’t help the responding smile that tugs at his lips, or the little jump in his chest. He loves little games like this. And apparently, she is more than happy to play.

She moves over to a display case, his gaze following her intently. But she tosses him a warning look, so he snaps his head toward the menu overhead and pretends to read. He can still track her movements, listening for the rustle of her apron or the padding of her feet. Knows she visits at least three different displays before returning and placing this smaller box on top of the one for his mother.

“I have a hunch these might be more to your taste.”

He looks down at her, smirk on his lips, “Well no one has managed to turn me, yet.”

She laughs at that, a bright tinkling thing that warms his insides. And he goes to grab his wallet, preparing to pay but she shakes her head. Her bun bounces.

“On the house. Maybe it’ll be enough to inspire another visit.”

And she gives him another of those beaming smiles disappearing behind a door he assumes leads to the kitchen.

——

Tossing his keys on the kitchen counter, he takes the little box of confections and stares at them. His mother’s birthday had gone as expected. She was delighted with the present, they all sat around and had some awkward conversation until the cake was cut, and then he was able to dip out before he drank a little too much of his father’s whiskey. No meltdowns or arguments, so he considered it a success.

But he had been more distracted than usual the entire time. His mind drifting back to the confectionary and how Rey had looked leaning over that table. How innocent she made her eyes and her words, but how his gut told him there was more underneath. A touch of darkness under all that startling good facade. Or how he had a box of treats, picked especially for him, ready to be unwrapped.

He wants to know if she did happen to pick something to his liking. Who will win out in that little game she started. Will she manage to find something to tickle his tongue?

Unable to wait any longer, he flips the lid open.

It's not a lot. A sample of this and that. He pulls out the smallest piece, a little-wrapped bag of candies labeled ‘Dark Chocolate and Coffee Truffles.” It defiantly sounds more appealing than the bear claws his mother adores. The next is a couple of strings of black licorice. It was one of the few candies he stomached as a child, though he hasn’t had some in years. He pops one string in his mouth, curious to see if he still likes it.

It tastes like childhoods spent in mud-pies and cold glass coke-a-colas. He takes another bite, smiling around it as he picks out the last piece.

This one smells sickeningly sweet and he immediately knows he won’t like it. But he unwraps it anyway, curious as to why she would pack this when she was supposed to be appealing to his tastes. The licorice falls from his mouth.

Cookies and fucking cream fudge. No doubt a slice from the batch she made while he watched her vicariously through the window.

Definitely, innocence aching to be toyed with, he thinks as he bites off a little chunk and plops it in his mouth. It's horribly sweet, doughy and overall horrid. But he thinks its worth it to eat a bit of her. Something created when he was watching those deft little hands work so hard to bring it into fruition.

With a sigh, he glances back in the box and sees a little-scribbled note.

“Ten dollars the truffles are your new sin.”

He snorts at the note, a wicked grin sliding over his face. He pushes all the rest away, opening the little bag to see who will win this bet. The minute it hits his mouth, he knows he has. He’ll be back at that shop tomorrow to get more, and it won’t be just to see how long she can keep up this charade of innocence before he has her pressed against that marble table balls deep.

At the thought, his new favorite thought apparently, his already aching lower region starts to tingle to life. Blood rushing. And he doesn’t try to fight it now. No need when he is in the perfect place to let his feverish daydreams run rampant, where he can finally satiate that fire that she lit in his loins the moment she bent over that damned table. He doesn’t even finish chewing on the truffle as he lets his hand slide down his pants, over his tent and unzips to let his shaft spring free.

For a second he thinks about closing the blinds of the window over the counter, but the lights in the kitchen are still off and even if his neighbors are up they would have to really look to see him. And he supposes if they are going to be that nosey they might as well enjoy the view. Deciding he doesn’t just want to palm himself through his zipper, he undoes his pants until they are at his knees.

He glances down once, catching the angry red head and knows this won’t be long. He’s been struggling with it all day, and it had plenty of time to be stoked. But not wanting to just gloss over his fantasies he gently runs his fingertips along the tip to coat with a little precum. Then he spits in his palm, not feeling like going all the way to the bedroom to get some lube. This will work fine, he thinks as he runs a tentative hand down the shaft and gets a tingle. Oh, this is going to be delicious he can already feel the build up in his body, the coiled spring.

He doesn't bother with a quick rub and tug because he wants it to last. Wants that delicious torture of imagining her on that table, ass up for him to play out perfectly behind his eyes. So he leans against the counter for a second, gently tracing the thick vein along his shaft as his eyes drift shut. The sight of his own hand over his length, the counter, this kitchen, his home all starts to disappear. And the smell of the candies on the counter behind him are strong enough to help push his imagination into Sweet Buns.

Only this time he isn’t outside looking in.

He’s leaning against a display counter, just like he is now with his dick in his hand while his fingers lightly trail his veins. Enough to tease but not enough to make his hips cant. He wants to take his time with this, watching her at the table from a distance. She is in the same spot as before, the bowl and spatula on the table and those paddles in hand while she folds the fudge until it cools. He lets his eyes trail over her back muscles, watching them move as she twists her arms. Watches her beautiful ass jiggle just a little with the movements. Smirks as he catches a glimpse of her under breast when she turns just a little. But what really catches his attention is the little red tie that holds that delectable apron on. The only piece of clothing she’s allowed.

He wants to walk up, run his hands up and down her legs, her ass, spread them while she works and let his fingers dip between her folds. And that possibility makes his hand grip his dick and pump and this time he does thrust forward and curses.

He flips around, placing a hand on the counter as he slowly starts to pump, gliding his hand slowly from the base and up and up until he gently swirls the tip and begins the descent again. Keeping it slow and pushing himself back into the fantasy.

And when he almost grips that reality again, but can’t quite make it stick he dips his head down to the counter, finding that damned cookies and cream fudge and sticks his nose to it. Inhales deeply, imagining it's her. It sends him spiraling right back, and this time he has crossed the bakery to stand right behind her, the tip of heavy length pressing against one naked asscheek. And he is bending over her, not quite touching. Inhaling her scent, as he pushes back some of her stray hairs. Catches a strong whiff of the fudge. His other hand falls to her hip, tracing up until it's on that little apron tie. And with a kiss to her shoulder, he tugs it lose.

The bottom half of the apron gives way, and she lets out a little laugh, swatting at his hand. “I’m working, you know.”

And he growls a bit, smirking into her hair as he traces the line of the other tie back, the one around her neck. And when she is mid-fold he pulls it away before gently nipping at the spot where her neck meets her shoulders. At that she bucks her ass back, groaning as he bucks forward, smearing some of her skin with a little glistening cum.

“We are going to make a mess,” She tries again, but he can hear the weakness in it. The lack of resolution. She wants this as bad as him, and this little game only fuels him.

“We certainly are,” He growls into ear before sliding his tongue along her shell and then taking each of her hands to grab the paddles and toss them unceremoniously on the floor.

“Right here?” She groans, cheeks already canting toward him as his other hand starts to rub circles into her hip before reaching up to cup a breast. They both groan as she leans back into him, her hands now gripping the table as she arches back. He uses the position to dip his head back down and whispers in her ear.

“Bend down now, press those perky little breasts of yours to the cool marble.”

“But there’s fudge,” She grumbles and at that he pressing a hand between her shoulder blades and gently pushes, enough that she gets the point. And as she lowers herself, adjusting her legs for stability as she tilts her head to look back at him those huge doe eyes lock on his. Mouth open in a little ‘o’ the perfect vision of debauched feigned innocence.

He curses as his hand picks up speed, knowing it won’t be long now as he gets more punishing with his tugs and pulls.

“Don’t worry, I’ll lick it all off those perky little breasts when we are done.”

As he places a hand on her back and pushes a knee to spread her legs.

And after that things get a lot hazier. He imagines his first thrust in her wet core wrapping him in heat. A grip so tight it squeezes and threatens to never let go. His balls are against her swollen flesh, and he pulls back for another thrust. His hand is working harder now, pulling and tugging and smashing against his flesh. He can hear the wetness of his own masturbation, of flesh on flesh and imagines it to be her pussy singing. His pushing through fold after fold so fast it's slick and delicious. His own moans are filling the kitchen, loud and unbridled as he pushes into his hand as it starts to get closer.

And she is pushing back against him, hands gripping the other end of the table while he ruts into her. She’s slipping against all that fudge, some of it clinging to her and hardening. And he hisses at the thought of how delicious she looks - how oddly reminiscent of cum that cookies and cream fudge looks in this state.

That fuels another flame, making his hips jerk so he is bent over the counter, head pressing to the cool granite as both of his hands find their way between his legs. One of them is jerking and punishing, but the other wraps around the base, trying to keep the climax from taking. Because he needs this to last just a little longer. Needs to make this little bout of masturbation so good he won’t be able to think for hours. Enough he can get some sleep. Enough to keep more of his wicked thoughts about the girl out of his mind.

But his length has other plans in mind, and as he curses his lack of control his hand slips to his balls and gives them a squeeze.

And he is so close, pounding into her and slipping so delightfully through her layers. Feeling her heat as it slams into his, hears the screeching of that heavy marble table against their frantic thrusts in search of their horizon. And one of his hands is back on the counter, stretching across to the other side and so his body engulfs hers so every inch of their skin is touching. And this time the thrusts are so hard and quick, his tugs so brutal they are a blissful pain.

And because he is right at that tipping point and just needs that extra something to send him flying over the edge, he imagines suddenly pulling out of her and flipping her over swiftly. She looks up at him with wide dark eyes, heavy in lust and need. Lips bright red from drool. He lets his eyes travel her as he continues to pump wildly…so close. Sees the white half gooey half crystalized fudge that clings to her breasts and hair and feels his balls tighten. Her eyes drop to his member, licking those cherry red lips. Just as his jizz shoots out to coat her already dirty chest.

The image sends him spiraling into oblivion.

Ribbons of his cum shoot out onto the face of the cabinets and floor, and he shakes them out, finishing as he leans against the counter and rides it out until all the shock waves have passed trying to steady his breaths.

 _I will definitely have to return to ‘Sweet Buns’ tomorrow. I owe her ten bucks._ He thinks as he grabs one of the truffles and pops it in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think so far! I love hearing from you guys - its the fuel that keeps these hands typing. And if you would like to help me along this journey send me some suggestions for upcoming chapters. I'm open to almost all kinks (but I'd like to keep this one away from non-con) so send them my way. Or if you have a particular candy or bakery tool you would like to see put to unsanitary uses shoot me those, too. I need some ideas. And, depending on how this goes, I might add a few more chapters to fulfill prompts at the end of this. (Its really too much fun to write)
> 
> Here are the prompts for the rest of the week if you would like to help:  
> Day 1: Masturbating | Day 2 Sucking | Day 3 Bondage | Day 4: Squeezing | Day 5: Fingering| Day 6: Licking | Day 7: Sex
> 
> And you can always find me on tumblr, too: [@ohsnapcrackle](http://ohsnapcrackle.tumblr.com/)


	2. Got the Magic Stick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben can't touch, but Rey can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you sweethearts that have left kudos and notes and subscriptions, thank you so much for your kindness and support. It is wonderful to know I am not alone in enjoying wacky, filthy, crack smut. SO THANK YOU! And special thanks to all those that made some excellent suggestions for kinks/candies to be used in these chapters. I will do my best to incorporate them all.
> 
> Today's prompt is 'Sucking' and we have Keeperofzoo to thank for suggesting the unicorn horn lollipop candy. I tried to come up with one interesting use for it. Enjoy.
> 
> *I am posting these day of - so I haven't had the chance to fully edit. I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Once NSFW is concluded I'll come back and clean these up. ;)

He’s going to miss her, he knows. Glancing at the dash he sees the minutes ticking by, growing closer to Sweet Buns closing time. A surprise afternoon meeting and a flood of emails caused him to be late leaving work. And now he is trying his best not get a ticket while he speeds down the freeway. He hopes he can get there with time to buy more of those truffles and give her the ten bucks he owes her. All an excuse to see her again, of course. 

And deep down inside he is hoping that he hadn’t imagined their connection. That she is feeling the same way about him that he does her.

He pulls into the parking lot ten minutes before closing and winces. Should he go in? Would it be too obvious if he walked in just before the lights went out, two days after meeting her, to get more candy and pay off his debt in a thinly veiled attempt to get closer to her? He sighs, running a hand through his hair. If he was being honest with himself he would have been here yesterday if he hadn’t thought it too desperate.

But he is here now, half an hour out of his way, and the light is still on and there are a couple people still hanging out in the patio chairs. So he climbs out of the car, shoving his hands in his pockets. Because the only thing worse than going in is not going in.

As he crosses the street his eyes immediately flick to the window, but the fudge table is empty. He isn’t surprised. They have to be getting ready to clean and close up, though it does make his heart drop a little. He wouldn’t have been upset if he got to see what color bra she is wearing today.

The little chime of the door announces his arrival and he quickly cases the joint. There aren’t many people around, most tables are empty and no one is standing at the displays. It doesn’t take him long to spot her - tucked away behind the displays at a table with large mason jars she is restocking with various candies - lollipops as big as his head, rock candies, sour straws.

He starts toward the cash register where a teenager is leaning against the counter with boredom in her eyes popping gum lazily. But when her eyes fall on him, she suddenly stands upright, gum falling out as her mouth drops open. She does a little scurry to pick it up and toss it in the trash, though her eyes never leave him. Instead, they fly up to his hair and then down his body, pausing at his shoulders before she gulps.

He feels a little swell of pride at her reaction, and it gives him a little more confidence to approach the counter knowing Rey is just a foot from her employee that just dropped her gum at the sight of him. When he finally comes up and leans a little toward her she manages to squeak out:

“Hi, welcome to Sweet Buns. Is there anything I can help you with?”

And her voice must have caught Rey’s attention because she tosses a curious look over her shoulder at the cashier and then her eyes flash to Ben and those big browns widen in surprise and then flash brilliantly. She drops the peppermint sticks she is arranging and walks over to put a hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Connix. I’ve got this one.”

For a second Connix’s head flips between them, and then a realization dawns and a wicked smile tugs at her lips.

“He’s all yours, Rey.” She says with a pep to her voice, “I’ll go see if Rose needs some help in the back.” 

And the girl is off, leaving the two of them alone, save for the couple still seated in the corner enjoying their cream sodas.

“So I won the bet,” She starts, a wicked smirk to her lips.

“So you did.”

She laughs at that, watching as he pulls out his wallet and takes out a crisp ten and holds it out. She looks at it for a second, before gathering his hand in hers as she folds his fingers back around it.

“You don’t have to. It's not like you agreed to the bet.”

Sighing he nods and then looks over at the cases, “Well then, how many of those truffles will this get me?”

She smirks at that and takes his ten as his hand unfolds again. She lets her fingers pull away slowly, making his skin tingle. Then she off to the displays, “It would get you two bags, but we are unfortunately running a bit low. There should be a batch coming out of the oven in about fifteen minutes. They are for tomorrow but you came all the way out here…”

“Ah, I don’t want to hold you up. I can get the rest later.”

She looks up at him and tilts her head, thinking. “I’m usually here an hour after closing preparing for tomorrow anyway. I wouldn’t mind the company.”

She’s got that innocent look on her face, the one that makes his blood heat. “I’m good company. I’ll make the time fly by.”

And suddenly he is imagining them on that marble table again. Or maybe against the display cases. Or against the candy dispensers - or on one of the tiny little patio tables while they both desperately try to keep the little thing from tipping over…

His cheeks go flushed and so do hers, but their eyes don’t leave each other.

“I’d like that.” He whispers, low and husky completely unable to keep the intensity out. She places a hand on the display suddenly, as if she can’t stand on her two legs, and his eyes fall to where she is clenching her knees together. Her eyes turn from light brown to dark and promising, and suddenly he wants to throw everyone out of the shop and see just how damn wet she is.

“So would I.”

And the next ten minutes are agonizing. The couple doesn’t want to leave and they have to send them off with confections to bribe them. Then there is all the staff, which isn’t a lot but they are curious about why Rey is trying to get them out so early. And he can hear her telling the others she is finishing up with a customer and has some work to do and that she doesn’t want to keep them late and they should just go home.

And he hears Connix give a knowing laugh, and then someone else chiding Rey and telling her to keep an eye on something if she is going to stay.

Then there are no more voices, and everything sounds so much quieter, heavier. 

Then Rey is back, sauntering over to the candies she was fiddling with earlier. She tosses a look over her shoulder at him while she plucks one candy from a jar.

“Would you like a tour?” She calls across and motions for him to come near her.

So he crosses, sliding around the displays and coming around the counter until he standing just a foot away. 

“Sure.”

And then she hands him the large stick she grabbed, some pastel rainbow monstrosity that is really heavy for something spun of sugar. “Then you’ll need this. It's tradition when we give tours that you get a sample of our wares. Usually, you get to choose which candy you would like, but I think you’ll like this one best.”

“What is this?” He asks.

“A unicorn horn. One of the more underrated candies in the shop. And one of my favorites.”

“It looks sweet.”

“It is.”

“And sweets not much of my taste…”

“I know,” She says with a glint to her eyes, “But you’ll learn to like it. I promise.”

And then she leans toward him, taking his wrist and titling the treat toward her. With practiced fingers she deftly removes the wrapper tossing toward the trash and completely missing. And he almost says something, but her eyes are now staring up at him and she is so close, he could reach out a hand and touch her hair. Her hand is still on his wrist. She tugs a little more, bringing the treat toward her and he knows his eyes are going to pop out of his head when he realizes exactly what she is about to do.

He fucking knew she was deviant. From the moment she flashed him, he knew. Just like him.

Entranced he watches as she tilts it toward her mouth, eyes never leaving his, wide and innocent. And his eyes drop to her mouth, where she is taking his wrist and guiding the damned tip of the thing to trace the outline of her lips. Her pert little pink tongue darts out swiftly and is gone in a second, teasing the tip. Then she sucks, and he means sucks. She doesn’t push it in her mouth but uses the damn pressure of the air in her mouth to pull it in. And then she twists just a little. His eyes flicker up to hers for a second, wanting to see her watching his reaction. Her eyes are dark and cloudy.

She pulls it back out with a little pop that has his pants go so damn tight.

“I thought we were doing a tour,” He husks, and she smirks.

“We are,” And she pulls his wrist back toward her, “But since you don’t like unicorn lollies, I guess I’ll have to eat it for you. During the tour.”

His insides turn to utter mush at the implication, of watching her do this for an untold about of time. Torturing him while they walk around this shop, pausing to suck off his horn while they look at ovens.

He’s never wanted to see a kitchen so bad in his life.

“But, to keep the tour going,” She adds, coming in a little closer so that the candy grazes her cheek and leaves a little purple smear. “You have to hold onto that and you can’t touch anything unless it's with the lolly.”

Oh, fuck yes, he is so down for this little game. He loves things like this, innocence so dappled in an undercurrent of filth. And now that he is looking at her, this little maker of all things sweet and delectable, he knows he’s about to get a taste of something he has been craving for a very long time. And all in a very scrumptious package.

He pulls the lolly back and then tilts it to bop her on the nose with the wet tip. Her eyes go wide with shock and he thinks he sees the ‘the audacity of him’ flash across her eyes. “So I can touch anything in the shop -“ And with each word he bops her gently on the nose, raising a flare in her eyes, “with this?”

She grabs his wrist and pushes the horn away, making him laugh. She gently slaps his chest. “Not the nose. That's off limits now.”

He smirks at her, holding the horn just out of reach as he bends down so they are just a little closer. His breath makes her hair dance and he watches a shiver run down her spine, “Anything else that is off limits?”

She turns to meet his gaze, “I said anything. But I’ll let you know if that changes.”

He nods, accepting the agreement for what it is, feeling comfortable in knowing that if he does go a little out of her zone she will let him know. “You do that.”

And then he takes the horn, curious to see if she really is up for this, and gently runs it along her mouth, mimicking what she did earlier. She trembles a bit, hand reaching out for the table for some leverage before he gently presses it between her lips in a silent bid for her to open her mouth. She does, enough that he can see the pink inside, catch her tongue before she engulfs the top length of the unicorn horn. He can feel her tongue swirling the top from the vibrations down the wooden dowel that the candy sticks to, and inspired he gently starts to push in a little more before sliding it almost out. And he pauses for a second, seeing the wetness of the candy before gently pressing it back in.

His mouth goes dry when she hollows out her cheeks, sucking hard enough on the candy he can feel it slipping further inside. And before it can get too far, he gently pulls back, not quite letting the tip leave her mouth.

And he watches as she slowly takes this, and he keeps it gentle and slow eyes drifting between her gaze and her mouth. Her lips are slowly turning a nice shade of blue. He won’t keep this up long. What fun is there in that? It's not like either will get off on it. But the simulation of it, the coating of her lips in that blue sugar and dye, the way her big doe eyes look up at him and eye-fuck him. That he relishes.

And then he pulls it out, swiftly so he gets that gratuitous pop. And the damned thing comes out with a string of her drool, which she quickly wipes away with the back of her hand.

And he wants to kiss her so bad. See what those blue lips taste like. Feel how wet and syrupy her mouth is. Wants to tell her how fucking right she is about him enjoying this little toy. He’ll lap down that sugary sweetness any day if it came off her mouth.

But he doesn’t lean down and kiss her. He has rules to follow.

“So this tour?” He offers, giving her a chance to catch her breath, watching as she takes a step back and wipes her mouth, smearing her hand with blue dye. Her eyes fall to his hips, the very obvious tent to his pants before they dart back up to him with a decadent flush to her cheeks. He likes her blushes, likes how it makes those freckles pop off her skin.

She steps toward him, takes his hand, and starts tugging him toward a door he assumes goes to the kitchen.

“This is where the magic happens,” She announces as they enter, face flashing toward his as she beams at her own little joke. And he returns the smile, feeling lighter than he has in weeks at her enthusiasm. And the thought that there really might be more of another kind of magic happening in here.

She pulls him over to the ovens, some of them which are still cooking away for what appears to be another thirty minutes. “These are convection ovens - make a much more uniform cook. Perfect for what we do since we have to be so precise.”

She tugs on his hand at the last word, “Because in baking and candy making, any little slip or error could end in disaster.”

“What kind of disasters?” He leans toward her.

“The messy kind.” She moves starts to fill in some of the gap between them, fingers finding the bottom of his shirt and tugging. So she gets to touch and he doesn’t. Smart girl. Maybe a bit of a control freak? 

“We once had an exploding birthday cake go wrong. Rose pulled it out of the oven and set it down on the table over there. Five minutes later we hear a bang and there are sprinkles raining down everywhere. Bits of cakes and icing clinging to the wall. To our hair.”

“To your apron?” His eyes fall to ruffled clothing that has been at the forefront of all his fantasies since meeting Rey. She notices the look, the tone, and smirks.

Those fingers that are toying with the hem of his shirt suddenly drop down and graze the swell of his pants and she stands up on her tippy toes to try and reach his ear. Doesn’t quite make it, so he bends a little. 

“All over my apron. And some of it even got under my shirt.”

He has to try really hard to keep his hands to himself and remembering the little horn she provided for this tour, he decides to put it to use. He brings it to his mouth making sure she watches as he sucks in the majority of the candy, just like she did earlier and coats it in his saliva to wet it. Seeing her eyes completely and utterly fixed on his mouth, he smirks and gives it a little pump just for her benefit. And he read that look right because she teeters a bit at that, mouth now hanging open as she almost falls into his chest. He pushes his lower body forward to ‘catch her’, leaning back so she can rest on his chest, arms outstretched so he doesn’t touch her. His erection pressing into her stomach.

And when she is done falling, hands perfectly situated on each of his biceps, just on his nipples so the fabric almost rubs, he smirks at just how perfectly she pulls off an innocent farce when he knows damn well she planned that perfectly. And all so she could touch his chest. With that smirk on his face, her eyes still wide, he pops out the candy and then slides it down her shirt to where it sits right along with her sternum between her breasts. Leaving a nice, sticky sweet trail behind.

It almost catches on her bra.

His eyes hone in on it sticking down her chest, watches as it rises and falls with her breaths. He almost pulls it away, ready to trace her collarbone, but her hand snaps around his wrist and pushes it down further, hard enough he thinks it might snap. 

“Do that again.” She husks. 

And then takes her hands off his chest, still pressing herself along his torso so their lower halves are still connected, but bends back a bit. And for a second he is confused as she does some weird twisting thing with her arms and hands until he realizes she is unhooking her bra. And his mouth falls open as she manages to wiggle the bra out of her shirt and apron - bright sunshine yellow today he notes - and tosses it to the ground. And he hates that apron right now, the one that is covering her white work shirt that clings enough he can see some of the flesh of her under breast through it. Knows if it was removed he would certainly see nipples. 

Are hers the dusky pink kind, or are they sun-kissed like the rest of her skin? He wonders, eyes glued to that spot while he holds the lolly. And then her hands are suddenly in his way, sliding behind the apron and over the white shirt to cup her breasts, to mash them together. 

The sight of her arching back, candy inside her shirt and encased in what he knows are glorious tight little tits makes his hips jerk into hers and nearly sends them both to the ground. Without the use of his hands to stabilize them both he knows they will surely fall. So he starts to back them up until she hits a table and stops moving around so much.

The distance around them significantly closer, he is able to gently rub himself along her stomach. And at this angle, with his height and the way she is bent, his shaft almost presses against the underside of her breasts. And slowly he starts to push on the candy, down between those breasts as she holds her pillowy breast around it. Then the lolly stops, not slick enough to continue. 

“It needs to be wetter,” she hisses as she grinds against his leg.

“Suck it,” he hisses as he jerks his hips upward along her stomach and pulls out the candy to slip it into her mouth. She takes it, quickly sliding her tongue and mouth sloppily, tucking in her cheeks with a quick suck that is not as intense as the first time. But neither of them want to take their time now. Once he thinks its slick enough, he dips it back between her breasts, and groans as it glides effortlessly through.

“Pump up,” She hisses, “With your cock.”

And the dirty word sends him into a frenzy, knowing exactly what she means he pushes her back on the table so she is at just the right height for his clothed dick to press against her breasts while the candy horn presses down. She hisses, not satisfied. “I mean, without your clothing.”

“Then apron off,” He commands in return, and suddenly they are both an awkward flurry of movement, trying not to poke out eyes or elbow noses while they shuffle off an apron and free a dick. And he has to pause, shaft hallway in hand as her apron drops and he gets a peek at those hard little nipples pebbling under that white shirt. Definitely sun-kissed he thinks as he bends down to try and capture one with his mouth.

And gets a hand firmly on his chest, “Remember, no touching.”

He pulls back and she takes the opportunity to pull her shirt all the way off, giving him a little smirk as his immediately takes in the sight. He was right, perky and taut little things that are raised toward him. Enough to palm and gather between his fingers. And he wants to, see if she likes them just twisted a little. But one look at her gaze and he stops that thought.

Well, if he can’t touch her the lollipop sure can. And he pulls it from her chest, where it been stuck this entire time like a goopy mess, pops it back in his mouth and then leans over her, making her bend a little at the table. But he doesn’t touch.

She whines against him, opening her legs a little so she can get some friction on her clit against his leg. 

“Please, back to where we were,” She hisses, eyes narrowing as she realizes that's not what he intends. 

“Well, since you forbid me from touching…” And then he takes the tip and runs it right under her right breast, watching her breath catch at the barely-there sensation. And then he moves up, achingly slow, leaving a trail of his saliva, until its right against her nipple. Then his rolls it over before gently pressing the tip so her areola dips - pulls the lollipop away and blows. Her hips jerk against his leg and he lets out a laugh. Then her hands are in his hair pulling him toward her face. They are so close he could kiss her, but he doesn’t. 

“Put that sticky thing between my tits and finish what you started,” She growls, hand running down his torso to grab and insistently squeeze his member. He groans loudly, pushing into her hand. She gives a little tug, enough for him to thrust forward before she pulls away and grabs both of her breasts and mashes them together.

Right.

Still leaning over her, he slides the lollipop over her chin until he’s at her mouth. “Wet it, then.”

And she complies, that nimble tongue slipping out and covering it. Sucking it in and then pushing against it with her tongue. Manipulating it while their eyes pierce into each other. A little battle of wills. Then he is pulling back, readjusting their position until she is a bit bent and he is leaning over for the right angle. And its a bit awkward, but when the tip of his dick hits the underside of her breasts he could care less. Its fucking weird and it's the kinkiest thing he thinks he has ever tried. His hips jerk up, and she pulls her breasts back just a little. Then he takes the lollipop, still soaked in her salvia and runs it along her parted breasts, like before, sliding it over her flesh to make it a sticky wet mess. He does it enough that it starts to make little-sucking noises, squelches that fill the room and make both of them dry hump against each other.

This is going to end badly he thinks as he eyes the sugary lubricant. The shit is going to dry and feel like sandpaper - he knows it. But the thought of it, of taking something as pure as a spun candy lollipop in pastel colors, something so innocent, and using it to help him glide his dick through the most perfect tits he has ever seen? It's so wrong its right. And even if it only lasts a second, it's too divine to not try. So he plunges on ahead. 

“Now,” she whispers in his ear, and she wraps those beautiful tits right around his shaft, looking up at him with the widest eyes so drunk on the moment. And then he thrusts up, siding through the sticky slick of the candy residue. And it's like a taste of heaven, all pillowy and right. And her breasts aren’t quite enough to completely encase him, but it's enough to make his thrusts start to speed up. He watches entranced as he glides through, his member coming out the top of her breast with his angry red head all slick in purple and blue swirls of dye. Mixing with his precum.

“You’ll have to go fast,” She gulps, body starting to jerk with his thrusts, “Before it dries.”

And he follows her, watching as she bobs with him, holding her chest as he jerks with fast, quick thrusts. He has to grab the table behind them with one hand so he doesn’t topple them over. The sounds of their flesh slapping against each other start to increase, his sack slapping under her breasts with each push upward and through her mounds. Sucking noises when he pulls downward and almost out of her tits. And he can feel the sugar lube starting to stick, growing hot against his friction. So he pushes harder, harder until he can’t go anymore. Until he is sure he’ll rub something raw if he continues. And with a smile she lets go of her breasts, rises a bit and laughs as his cock follows her, stuck. She joins him with a soft laugh that makes her hooded eyes twinkle before she gently tugs him free.

“I was hoping you would finish on me, but I guess not.” And she pushes him off, and for a second he thinks she’s going to leave. It was too weird, too strange. Even though he was really just following what she asked. But then she drops to her knees, eyes drifting up and a sweet little smile on her lips. “Guess its a good thing you held on longer than I thought because I do love sucking on lollipops.”

And opens her mouth so her tongue is flattened against her bottom lip and licks him from root to tip. He almost falls onto the table, fighting to keep his hips from bucking into her face. The last thing he needs is to take out an eye. But then her hand is around him, and her mouth sinks down. He expects her to just stop there, push and tug with her hand and lap up all the stick. But next thing he knows he sheathed down her throat, encased in a deep wet heat and his eyes go wide.

He slowly starts to pump as she taps his ass letting him know its just fine. He can move. And he watches in awe as she glides along his length, eyes focused completely on him while her salvia follows her ministrations. Her hand pumps a little at the base making up for the distance she can’t make. And he tries to keep his pace steady and predictable, but the closer his climax gets and the more his balls start to seize he jerks erratically. But she hangs on, taking it with those innocent eyes glued on him. 

“I’m going to-“ And she pulls back then, tugging quickly on him until his spitting ribbons across her shoulders and some of her hair. He grunts and deflates, trying to catch his breath as she pats his ass and gives him a warm smile. She slides up his body, fingers trailing until they are eye to eye.

“Well, I still got you to finish on me.”

He laughs then, at the sparkle in her eyes at the way her cheeks are so flushed and her eyes still so heady. At the craziness he just underwent and how he doesn’t think he could ever top this.

“Do you always get your way?” He mutters happily as she nuzzles her cheek against his.

“Hmm,” she purrs against him, “You’d be surprised.”

And feels her arm start to jerk against his chest, smirks as he sees one of her hands has dipped between her legs, “I was hoping to come with you.”

He nods, letting his nose run along hers.

“Well, I can’t touch. But my horn can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Let me know what you think or drop any kink/candy/tool suggestions in the comments. I can definitely use some ideas for future chapters (and I love the challenge).
> 
> Here are the prompts for the rest of the week if you would like to help:  
> Day 1: Masturbating | Day 2 Sucking | Day 3 Bondage | Day 4: Squeezing | Day 5: Fingering| Day 6: Licking | Day 7: Sex
> 
> And you can always find me on tumblr, too: [@ohsnapcrackle](http://ohsnapcrackle.tumblr.com/).


	3. Hello world! I'm your wild girl. I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey are starting to understand each other a little better...one jawbreaker at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you for reading, commenting, bookmarking, and subscribing to this crack smut. Your support keeps me going for this 6k+ crazy filth. And your comments and suggestions never fail to make me smile (and laugh). So thank you.
> 
> Today's theme is bondage. I had some great suggestions for this one and tried to fit a couple of them in. We have an Anon and keeperofzoo to thank for the licorice ropes, jawbreakers, and candy jewelry. (If I haven’t used a suggestion yet, don’t worry. I’ve got something in mind for it.) As always, please check the updated tags.

When he pulls up across the street, he notes how empty the row of shops is. All the art galleries and restaurants are shut, lights out and windows dim. But he should have expected that. Its why he is here, now. Why he has been waiting impatiently for this day to roll around. The day the candy shop is closed for business. A day for them to have the shop all to themselves.

He fights back a shiver at the thought of the last time they had the shop to themselves - four days ago. How he went home and slept like the dead, dreams of sugary lollipops and sticky flesh burned into the back of his eyes. Now every time he picks up his phone, a little thrill of hope that its Rey shooting him another cute little message zings through his bloodstream. And more often than not there is a message. Something sweet and bright that makes him smile. Not a word about what passed between them Thursday night, except the occasional little note about looking forward to Monday. An unspoken understanding that what happens in the candy shop, at least for now when this is a new and budding thing, stays in the candy shop.

And he is fine with the set-up. Because it makes the game so much sweeter. Yes, he thinks, let's just pretend we didn’t get each other off on lollipops and flavored lube. Let's pretend we aren’t both imagining what sick fantasy they can play out today, now that they have plenty of time to try every surface in the shop without distraction.

He glances down at this phone, seeing her last little message ‘Come when ready.’ And he can already see her switching gears, changing from the delightful little sunshine to the gloriously kinky thing she is.

When he crosses the street, this time there is only one person sitting at a patio set. Rey’s got on those black shorts that barely cover her ass, long legs stretched across the metal as she lounges in the seat. Mouth grinding up and down as she chews loudly on gum, blows a large bubble, pops, and sucks it back in. Sunglasses covering her eyes as she flips through her phone. He’s sad to see she isn’t wearing that tight white work shirt, but a simple loose tank that must feel infinitely better in this heat.

She reaches toward the table, not realizing he has already spotted her, to grab a lemonade and take a sip. Notes there is another one already set for him across from her.

Wonder what little game she has in mind today? He thinks as he steps off the road to the sidewalk and over to her, blocking the sun.

She cranes her neck to look up at him, a blinding smile stretching across her face. “I got you a limeade.” She says happily, pointing to the drink as she goes to put down her legs. But he slides into the seat, dropping a hand on her ankles gently to let her know he wants them to stay put. He see’s an eyebrow peak above her glasses, but she leaves her legs, ankles now right along his side. He doesn’t move his hand, letting it make gentle circles around her delicate bones. She seems to like that, relaxing back in her chair with a sigh.

And it feels so good to touch her, as he knew it would, his fingers feel electric from their touch. Just like it had when their skin met that fortuitous night days ago. But its a different beast having his fingers able to touch. And she seems to think the same thing.

He takes a sip of the limeade, lips pursing at the tartness. It's not as sweet as he expected and he nods in approval at her choice for him. 

“Thought you’d like that better than lemonade or cream soda.”

“It's not bad.”

“Well, drink it all. You’ll need the hydration.”

At that, it is his turn for his eyebrow to rise on his brow, and he leans forward while his hand slides along her leg with him, over her calf and to the juncture of her knee. Slips between the fold of her legs and rubs her behind the knee. Notices she squeezes and shifts her thighs, a little whimper pulls from her chest, and her cheeks dapple in a flushed pink, all as her lips part slightly. Extremely sensitive there, he notes. “I take it you already have something planned.”

There is that little tell of hers he is learning to read, a little tilt to the right side of her lip. “I do.”

He hadn’t expected anything less. Thursday hadn’t been a fly by the seat of her pants, not as much as she liked to let on. She had thought about it, sometime between when they met and he came back. Maybe not all the parts, like the boob job, but the overall concept. Because she is a planner. He’s gathered that much through their texts if he hadn’t already picked that up during their first time together.

Which is perfect for him. He’s more jump off a cliff and see if he flies or splats kind of person. And he needs someone that actually thinks things through because they’d both be in trouble if someone didn’t have the sense to put on some breaks. Not to mention it was more fun throwing a wrench in her perfectly laid plans and watching them come apart at the seams. Or work hard to get control back.

And he has a feeling she needs that - someone not afraid to screw up her plans and drag her into the madness of not thinking so much.

“Are you going to tell me what you have in mind?”

She shifts then, not enough that he has to pull his hand from behind her knee, and pulls something from her pocket. She places it on the table and then gently pushes it toward him. He grabs the colorful speckled sphere before it rolls off the edge of the table. It's about half the size of his palm, large enough to just fit in the mouth and hold it open. He glances up at her, mouth slightly open. It wasn’t for that purpose, was it?

He can’t see her eyes through those polarized glasses, but he imagines they are sparking with mischief. 

“Its called a jawbreaker. Consider it a hint.”

And then her demeanor changes just a bit, and she shifts…”If you are okay with that sort of thing…”

Gags and other play toys? Oh, he very okay with them. The only question that he really has about it is who is going to be gagged and who will be doing the gagging?

He rolls it around in his palm and thinks about his next words carefully, “There isn’t much I won’t try. At least once.”

That answer makes her cheeks go brightly red, but a relieved smile flits across her lips, “I got that impression. But just wanted to make sure.”

He pauses then, “Just be open with me and I’ll do the same. Like last time.”

“Works for me. Why don’t we use the safe word ‘unicorn’, then?”

He is halfway through taking a sip of his limeade when she says that, and he nearly spits out. She starts laughing, shoulders shaking, “It seemed appropriate after last time…”

“Unicorn it is,” He sputters, half shocked those words even came out of his mouth. But she looks so pleased, his heart constricts a little. He is so damned.

It's getting hot and sticky outside, despite it being early in the day. And the last thing he wants to is to be a sweating mess before he should be a sweaty mess. So he quickly chugs the rest of the drink, knowing her eye are on his adam’s apple as it bobs. When done he rubs that spot behind her knee a little more vigorously. She tips her sunglasses up onto the top of her head, chewing her gum and then popping it loudly as their eyes meet. Sees her tongue stick out to help bring the popped bubble back into her pink, wet mouth. They sit there for a spell, just looking at each other in silence while the world around them spins on. And then, an unspoken understanding passing between them, she drops her legs from the table to stand. Grabbing both of their bottles she motions for him to follow her inside.

He falls in behind her, watching her little ass in those shorts sway the short distance to the door, mouth already watering and his pants growing tighter in anticipation. When she goes to grab the door he sides up behind her, pressing against her back while he holds the door. She tosses him a thankful smile, even tips her damn hips back so her cheeks rub along his length. And he sees her bite her lips to stifle a groan. He grins back, thrusting forward enough it causes her to jump forward a little. She shoots him a weak glare for that before tossing the bottles in the trash. 

Without a word she turns back toward him, pressing her entire body along his length and pushing him back until he is against the door. Then she reaches off to the side of his hip, flips the lock. Beautiful brown eyes peer up at him, lust already pooling as she reaches up on her tippy toes to slide her hands over his chest, pausing on his biceps, before sliding around his neck to the spot where his hair meets the nape of his neck. And she gently rubs the palm of her fingers there, pressing in a little and making his blood surge. 

“You can kiss me now that we are done with the no touching rule.”

And she presses on the back of his neck, smiling as he takes the signal and bends down to dust his lips over hers. He keeps it slow and sweet, this being the first time they have officially kissed. But it doesn’t stay that way. He isn’t sure which one of them, or if both of them, deepen it. But suddenly her hands are running through his hair and gently grazing his scalp as she tries to pull him closer. And his hands are on her hips, then her ass while their tongues reverently slip in and out of each other’s mouths. Wet and slick, dancing and sliding. 

At some point, her gum slips into his mouth, and he gets a mouthful of the fruity delight. 

She is tugging again, but pulls her mouth away for a second to hiss ‘that's mine’ while she presses her nose to his and looks at him through her lashes. It's so commanding and so good to hear such a claim. Even if it is about her stupid gum. But he doesn’t think she wants it to be, and it's enough to make him turn his head to capture her mouth again but keep his lips decidedly shut. “Then take it.”

She lets out a long, heated moan before he pries his mouth open and her tongue is darting in and searching. He does what he can to push it away, letting her tongue curve and slip around with precision before he finally lets her have it and pull it back into her mouth.

And with the game done, they pull apart, chests heaving. She lets her hands fall from his hair, slip down his arms until they rest on his hips before she loops her fingers through the belt loops of his jeans. She turns her head to the trash can, spitting out her gum, and then grinning up at him.

“Do you still have that jawbreaker?”

He reaches in his pocket and holds it out in his hand for her to take, and then she smirks. “Do you know why it is called a jawbreaker?”

He shakes his head, “But I could hazard a guess.”

She holds it between her two fingers, twisting it as she considers the little globe, “There are many types, but this one has one hundred layers of grown sugar crystals. It takes fourteen days for it to ‘grow.’ And it has to be constantly rotated. But it makes it tough enough that the only way to eat it, without the threat of breaking your jaw, is to suck it.”

She then pulls it closer to her mouth and gives it a long, luxurious lick, eyes closed like she is sampling something divine. When she is done, she holds it out to him, and he mirrors her actions, letting his tongue slide along but also lets it side alone the tips of her fingers. And he is surprised to find that it is sour, not sweet. And while he is bent toward her she uses the opportunity to lean in and whisper in his ear.

“I like these because they have many uses. For instance, this one would fit perfectly in your mouth. The medium size ones are perfect for tucking up in lady bits.”

He nearly chokes, eyes going wide as he turns his head. She didn’t. And now he sees it. The way she keeps swaying when she walks, how she kept shifting her thighs. How she moaned when he touched behind her knee. She started this game before he even got here.

“How many?” He husks, hand slipping down her hip and then following the inner v of her hip until his fingers are slipping along the hem of her shorts. Pushes one finger between her tightly clenched thighs and feels wetness. She whimpers, hand falling to his arm to steady herself.

“Three.”

This girl is going to be the end of him, he knows. Can’t imagine her, before he arrived, tucked away somewhere with her hands between her thighs while she worked to shove three candies inside herself. How the wetness has to drip down through her folds as she moves and they slide along her inner walls. Pressing and so sensitive she has to be ready to cum. When he hooks a finger up toward her covered sex she groans loudly but pushes her legs together even tighter.

“Not yet,” She hisses, and he leans in a little closer. Gently presses a kiss to her lips, as he pulls his finger back before sliding between her thighs and up until he is rubbing her sex again. Her other hand flies to his shoulder to grip him and he grins.

“You ass,” she groans as he continues, “I…”

And then he pulls back from the corner of her mouth, kissing a trail to her ear and then licking the shell, feeling her start to meet his finger thrusts. “But I want to see you cum. You must be so close. You’re so wet. How are you going to think clearly enough to bind me up and gag me if you are this close to shattering? I’m doing you a favor.”

And his words are making her press herself against him, rubbing as his finger bends and presses increasing the friction. And she is a wild little thing like this, bucking and crying out in the hollow of his shoulder.

“Just imagine if it was my cock. You seemed thrilled to have it between your tits the other day. What would it be like slipping between your thighs? I wouldn’t even have to go inside unless you wanted me to. But I don’t think I’d fit since you were such a naughty girl and shoved” and he pauses here as her thrusts pick up so he can press his finger into her core hard with each punctuated word, “three. Goddamn. Candies. Up. Your. Cunny.”

And she comes with a howl, biting into his shoulder as the orgasm hits her hard. He lets his finger slowly slide back and forth as she rides out the waves until she is done twitching against him and goes to putty in his arms.

Then he turns her so he can put his arm under her knees lift her gently off the ground. She doesn’t complain, just tucks into his chest like she owns it. And he figures she does. If she wants to she could own all of him. And flings her arms around his neck.

“Now, where were we supposed to go?”

She meets his satisfied smirk with a soft smile of her own, and points to the kitchen door. “Kitchen.”

And as he crosses the shop, she mumbles in his ear about how he is such an ass for not listening to her. And why did he have to go and make her cum, because she had this whole thing planned out where she had him crawl across the candy shop, bare ass naked, while she tugged on a candy collar. Begging her to stop and let him eat her out on the floor of the store - and after pull each of those balls out of her. And then suck on them.

“I was even going to send one home with you in a treat bag,” She says while she blushes.

And he looks down on her with amazed awe that she planned all that shit out. And how delectable it really sounds. And how he doesn’t really mind that things didn’t go that way because he hopes she lets him stick around and they can try that another time. He wants to tell her all this, how he hasn’t met another so depraved as him (and maybe she is more than he is, he is thinking). And how he doesn’t want to let her go. Wants to let her plan such ridiculously complex plans that he can fuck up for the rest of time.

“You are a fucking filthy, you know.” He says, but its said with such an affection and awe. And he hopes that comes across. 

“You know when someone says that to someone it's not usually a compliment.”

“I suck at compliments if you haven’t noticed. But it is one. The best one I think I’ve ever given.”

By now they are in the kitchen, and he walks over to one of the tables, the one she points to and plops her down. She keeps her arms around his neck as he slides between her parting legs as she throws them around his waist with a hum of contentment. He presses their foreheads together, just enjoying the touch and the afterglow that glistens on her skin. How she smells like sex now. Runs a hand along her leg.

“I’ll be happy to take them out for you now.”

She shakes her head, pressing just against his length that is very heavy now. And aching. He lets a little groan slip. “Nah, I still have some plans for you. And I want to enjoy it to the fullest.”

Understanding, he nods and leans in for a soft sweet kiss that still takes like her gum. Then she places a hand between them and pushes them apart, leaning back as she stretches for something on the table. It's an angle that he very much enjoys, especially when it opens her legs enough his length fits perfectly against her sex. He groans as he gives one thrust and almost another, but she now sitting back up all the way and her voice breaks his moment.

“This,” She pulls at a long red rope, and he recognizes the red licorice. But its longer than any he has seen. “Is licorice rope. Very weak, unless you wrap it multiple times. You get enough wraps and it will hold, even while against that hook there.”

And he twists to see where she is pointing, notes a large metal hook beside a table on the wall. Seeing his question on his face, she leans forward so her chest presses against his, “That hook is for stretching out peppermint and other rope candies. It's very strong.”

His eyes glide down to her little hands that are tugging at the rope like someone pulling a knot out of a string. “And just which of us gets the honor of being tied to the hook?”

“You, of course,” And her eyes sparkle, “I’ve got some very sweet things I want to try, and since you don’t like sweets…”

“You are going to enjoy them while I get off on watching you enjoy them.” He says simply, a little more understanding of her falling into place.

She turns her head away then, not wanting to show her vulnerability. And seeing it, how she is embarrassed by this exposure, he gently takes her chin and turns it back toward him. Looks her in the eyes.

“I’ve never liked things that are sweet or pure. It always seems like such a lie. So I want to dirty them, make them impure. But with you, these good things don’t feel like lies or fake. Like you see a different nature to them.”

She snickers at that, “I see how to twist them so they are dirty. There is nothing pure about what I do.”

He cups both of her cheeks, “Your honesty is. You know what you want and aren’t afraid to get it. Don’t know what is purer than that.”

“You’re just saying that because you like that I have three pieces of candy shoved up my vagina and it's weird and fresh.”

He sees the fear there, so bright and alive and mirroring his own. Her fear he is going to grow tired of this and walks away. And it's so strange to see it in her, this bright and shiny little thing that shouldn’t want a thing to do with him. He’s the one that is sick and depraved.

But maybe they are each others right kind of sick and depraved.

He places his fingers over her chin to tilt her head up and presses a kiss to her lips that is soft and chaste. “You are not alone in this.”

Those words push all that vulnerability from her eyes, her sunshine flooding back. And she grabs his hair and pulls him down for a rougher kiss than the one he gave. And he purrs under her touch, his little hellspawn candy maker. Who he intends to keep. Even if it means being tied up and bound in some dubious licorice ropes.

Then he pulls back, wiping a bit of spittle off her chin and nods to the hook on the other side of the room. “Tell me what to do.”

She’s all boss now, shuffling on the table as she prepares to bark orders.

“All your clothes off. Leave them on the floor.”

He listens, doesn’t bother to keep it slow or sexy because she isn’t looking. She is too busy with the ropes and other things on the table that she had ready and laid out for them. The sight of it makes his dick twitch. She went to all this work for him. To do this with him. 

When she turns back to him, jumping down from the table, she takes a moment to stand there and take him in. Her eyes start at his member, a quirk to her lips in approval before drifting over his thighs to his hips and up until they lock on his biceps and shoulders - she certainly seems to be hung up on those - before she meets his eyes. Then she hooks her hands on the bottom of her shirt, pulls it up over her head in that delightful way girls do, exposing a little blue lacy bra that makes his mouth dry. Remembers what the breasts under that lace look like - the sun-kissed nipples.

And then she starts to shimmy out of those tight shorts, letting them drop to the floor without ceremony, exposing her bare sex. And his eyes heat at the knowledge this entire time she didn’t have a stitch of underwear on. Is that a normal thing? He wonders. Or did she leave it off after sliding in the jawbreakers, knowing it would be futile to wear them as she drips wet?

Until his eyes fall to the tiny little piece of rope that just dangles over her hips. A string of little candies, like the ones he has seen on the lingerie you can buy in gag stores. And it makes her look like one of those pinup girls from his fantasies - the ones that are decked in gold chains and dangling jewelry. Harems and slave girls.

And the room is getting that heavy feeling that comes when pheromones are so strong when the smell of their sex is starting to permeate their nostrils. And unable to keep back, he crosses the distance between them to hook his fingers in that little belt. Tugs her forward roughly until their bodies are mashed together and his sex is pressed flat against her stomach. Feels one of the candies snap under his finger and pulls it up to his mouth and pops it in. It doesn’t taste like much, but he could care less. The vision is enough.

“No,” She hisses, and pushes against him, “My turn to do what I want. You got to get me off.”

He rolls his eyes, tempted to keep tugging at her, but she pushes again and this time the belt goes flying apart and little candies go tumbling all across the floor. And her eyes snap back to his, and he feels a little thrill at the steel in her eyes. Sees her back go straight and her hand goes tight around the licorice rope in her hand. Feels his dick weep at what he hopes she is about to say. What he hopes will come to follow.

And nearly groans in relief when she does exactly what he was hoping she would, “You shouldn’t have done that, Ben. That was a very bad thing to do. Now I’ll have to punish you.”

Inside he smirks. Oh, he can’t wait until he’s begging for her to do more punishing. And then she is reaching to grab the tip of his ear and yanking him down to her level with a yelp. He definitely hadn’t expected her to do that. And without a word she starts to tug him toward the hook at the other end of the room, her licorice rope slapping against her hip as they go.

And even though his ear is on fire and she just might pull it off his head, his eyes can’t help but fall to her swaying ass. The way she grips her thighs together as if she is trying to keep those little spheres from falling out. Imagines how wet she has to be there. How hot. Wonders if she will let him slip inside today.

“Against the wall, hands up.” She commands, and he complies. Lets his eyes drift over the muscles of her stomach, smiles at how tight and strong she looks. Obviously, she works out, or maybe candy making just builds all those muscles? Lets his eyes drift over her hips, something he hasn’t seen unclothed before and decides he likes how they flare out. Good for gripping as he pounds into her. 

She is on him a minute later, that red rope in her hands as she loops it into multiple layers until she is satisfied. Takes his hands and wraps it a few times around, and then tugs gently to see if it will hold. Sees it give a bit and sighs, obviously not happy about that, glances around the room and then her eyes fall on a large spool of ribbon. She smirks at that, crosses the room giving him a great view of her ass again until she is back with a cut ribbon trailing behind her. She uses that over the rope to hold his hands to the hook. Tugs, slides a finger between the knots and ribbon to make sure it's not too tight. Takes the tail of the ribbon and drops right over his dick; pulls it gently over his shaft so it almost tickles. He groans at the softness. Then she steps away, assessing her work.

When she finally nods, happy with her work, and then juts out her hip, a bit of that licorice rope still in her hand like a whip, he can’t help but rut at the air. He is so damn hard, and when her eyes fall to his member and she licks he whines. Her eyes snap up to his in realization.

Smirking she slowly crosses over to him. “Does knowing I like how your dick looks make you hard?”

“Yes.”

She takes one of her fingers and runs it gently down one of the large veins of his dick, making his tip weep and his hips jut forward, “But you’ve got to be punished. A bad boy doesn’t deserve what you want.”

“I really don’t.” He groans her feather light touch torture.

“So you can’t cum until I say. Do you understand?” And then she is pulling something off her wrist, something he missed earlier. A candy bracelet. Tiny and expandable. He watches as she slips it over his tip and he whinnies at the sensation of the rough candies against his shaft. She smiles up at him, big doe-eyes blown wide. And she twists the bracelet and slides the next loop over him, making it tight. Then she rolls it down his dick, making his hips jerk up toward her until she reaches the base. She gives it a little tug. And raises an eyebrow at him in a silent ask or if it's too tight. He shakes his head.

“Turn around, and press yourself to the wall.”

He does as she asks, wincing against the cold of the subway tile. Feels welcome heat against his back as she presses against him, lace bra rubbing against his back as her bare neither region fits against his ass. And she runs one hand along his hip and down the v that leads to his member. And then she stops, just a millimeter away. Pulls her body away a little, angling so that licorice is just in range to smack his ass.

“How many lashings should I give my bad boy for ruining all my plans today?”

He gulps, feels a little slap against his ass, not enough to do much. A warning for not answering fast enough. Then her hand gently grazes his length.

“Fuck,” He groans and gets another warning smack that causes his hips to thrust into the wall. “Ten. Ten. Ten.” He mumbles as she slips her hand around his dick and gives one pump.

“That's all?” Another smack and tug. “How about twenty? And if you are good for those, maybe I’ll tug a little more. Let you coat the wall in your cum. You seem to like coating things with it.”

“I do.” He moans, hips flexing, “Please. Punish me.”

“Two sets of five each cheek, then.”

And he pushes out his ass, waiting and unable to keep from pulling against the ropes the hold him. Ready for the slice of the candy against his ass, for the punishing, and for the aftermath.

She shuffles a bit, and he realizes she is reaching up - surely she isn’t thinking - and he hears a little soaping pop. And then feels her draping over him again. Her arm comes over this time a similarly speckled white ball to the one he saw earlier in hand. He can smell her juices on it, see where some of the color has dissolved off revealing a blue layer under the white. 

“Open your mouth.” She whispers into his ear.

He mewls as she rubs against him and his mouth slides open to take the ball in. It's not as large as the one she showed him earlier, but that is probably for the best. It holds his mouth just right - not too open but not enough for it to slip down his throat unwarranted. “Don’t bite down too hard,” she warns, squeezing an ass cheek, “Remember how it got its name.”

Then his back is cold and she repositions and he feels her shift and ready to whip him.

It's not like a real whip, doesn’t have the same sting. But when she swings it just right, and she does, it makes a nice little pop and makes his hips cant. She does the five quick and strong, one pop after the next. Pauses rubs his cheek and then goes to the next one. Same thing. Five strong pops, and a rub to the cheek. By then he is hanging against the wall, forehead pressed to the cool tile, hips jerking lightly against the air. And when her hand slides around his length, giving it a couple of rough little tugs.

He groans around the candy, almost biting down too hard. And afraid he will break a tooth he spits it out, chucking it against the wall. It makes a loud smack before it tumbles to the floor. Silence fills the room, and he knows she is going to retaliate. Feels as she pulls away a bit and flicks that candy rope against each of his ass cheeks again in quick succession. “You just have to be difficult, don’t you?”

And then she is draping over his back again.

“But you take the whip so well. And you are so hard. Like steel. I’d like to know what it feels like inside. I’ve thought about it more than you can imagine. Would you like to know all the ways I’ve thought about letting you take me? Or me taking you?”

“Oh gods, yes.” He groans, pushing into her hand and loving the friction. The way she just cups and squeezes, lazily swirling the tip but not enough to bring him to climax. Gently tugging on the candy cock ring to give him a slice of delicious pain, making this last. She is pressing against him again, and this time her hand is between them and he can feel it moving. Feel her touching herself as she spills her fantasies into his ear.

“I’m on the floor of the store, on all fours, gripping the display case as you pound into me. We are under the malt fountain, just letting it drip milkshake over my tits while you lick it off as you glide in and out. Or we are against the display table with all the glass jars and candy while you rut into me from behind. Maybe we break a few of those. Or I’m riding you while you lick the taffy twisting on the taffy machine. But my favorite is when I am spread out on the marble table, you above me and fucking me through the chocolate.”

He almost cums at her last admission, his own fantasy flashing before his eyes. But the candy bracelet, tight as it is at his base, keeps him from teetering off the edge. Holds him there and he thinks he’ll just explode if he doesn’t get a release soon.

“You make me so wet, Ben. I wish you could feel how wet I am now. But you’ve got a lesson to learn.”

And the next five against his cheek hit fast and hard before she rubs it in. Following on the next cheek. And by then he is weak at the knees, tears nearly pouring from his eyes as she reaches for him again and tugs.

“Please,” He whispers.

“Please what?”

“Let me cum.” He groans as a finger traces his slit.

“How?” And he knows if he asks to cum inside her, after all her talk, it won’t be worth it. Not when he is this far. And she’s still got two candies inside her. He wants the first time he slides into her folds to be savored. Not a quick dick and spill.

“All over the wall with you tugging me over the edge. While you touch yourself and cum with me.”

Her hand falls further down his shaft and tugs upward, twitching a bit at the tip. And he groans, “Like that?” She moans into his ear.

“Please.”

And she is back behind him, head pressed to his back as her body is flush with him, hand between them as she works her clit and dips in fingers, making delicious squelching noises. She picks back up on tugging him, her arm stretching around his hip, and they move together like this, while he thrusts to meet her tugs, clashing against the wall as they both pant their way to their releases. Slapping and squelching noises, along with their moans and grunts filling the air. 

“I’m about -“ He growls, and in one swift move she rolls that damned candy ring off his dick, opening him to the release of all that tightness in his balls. He grunts his release, spraying cum all over the tile just like she said he wanted to earlier. And then he feels her move her head, peaking around him to see the mess he has made as she frantically rubs at herself as his thrusts slow. And she moans out, seizing as her orgasm takes her, too. And he feels a little swell of pride that the sight of his cum spread all over the wall brought her to climax.

She falls against him as she rides out the last of her pleasure waves, and both of them just hang on as they catch their breaths.

“You know you are finding all those candies and picking up every last one of them.” She mumbles into his back, satiated.

“And what happens if I miss one?”

He feels her smile against his skin, the press of her lips as she gives a sweet little kiss to the spot between his shoulders. “Then I’ll have to punish you again. One spank for each piece missed.”

He laughs at that, making them both vibrate. And she joins him then, their mirthful trills filling the room where the slaps of flesh had but moments before.

——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you think or send me an idea for future kinks/candies/tools to be used. Below are the prompts for each day if you'd like to help:
> 
> Here are the prompts for the rest of the week if you would like to help:  
> Day 1: Masturbating | Day 2 Sucking | Day 3 Bondage | Day 4: Squeezing | Day 5: Fingering| Day 6: Licking | Day 7: Sex
> 
> And if you are curious about the chapter titles / need a playlist:  
> Chapter 1 comes from "I Want Candy" - The Strangeloves (or Bow Wow Wow cover)  
> Chapter 2 comes from "The Candy Shop" - 50 cent  
> Chapter 3 comes from "Cherry Bomb" - The Runaways  
> Chapter 4 : "The Lemon Song" by Led Zeppelin (if you want an idea of what comes next)


	4. Squeeze me baby, till the juice runs down my leg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The more you squeeze, the more I please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, all you sweeties that have left kudos and comments (and subscriptions). You brighten my day and make me laugh and I can't put in words how thankful I am! <3
> 
> Today's theme is squeezing. We've Ameris to thank for the chocolate drizzle suggestion. As well as N for a little taste of praise kink (more of that to come). And an Anon for donuts/jellies. 
> 
> I'm still in need of some ideas for tomorrow (fingering) and day 7 (sex). And I could use some other kink suggestions (got lactation, praise, and thinking daddy kink) but if you have another...? It would be very helpful. ;)

If this keeps up, Mondays are going to become his favorite day of the week. It works out perfectly, too. They continue their cute, flirtatious but not deviant texting and the occasional call during the week. The don’t speak about their trysts - just the occasional mention of an upcoming Monday. And with his flexible work schedule, he is sure to arrange it so nothing stands in the way of his aching sweet tooth. And he is perfectly happy with this set-up. As long as she is up for finding crazy ways to use her candy treats he’d be there to let her experiment.

But waiting for a Monday to roll around to see her is torture. He finds his daydreams, while still as duplicitous as before, now come with an edge of longing for company. There is cuddling involved. Visions of them out on dates. Him popping into the shop anytime he likes to bring her lunch. All the sweet things that couples do to show their affections. He’s never craved that before. Doesn’t know what to do with that feeling, or how to even approach it with her. Its one thing to have unbelievably wacky, kinky sex. It's another to want a connection.

Is she is even open to that?

He sighs. They haven’t even penetrated yet and he feels like she has taken an ice cream scoop and hollowed out his chest so the only thing that makes his heart beat is thoughts of her.

He shuts off the engine and groans, pressing his palms to his eyes. He needs to clear this darkening cloud from is mind immediately. The last thing he wants is his desire for attachment to ruin another good thing in his life. Which is a bit of an oxymoron, because the more he wants to keep her around and the more intensely he will fight to keep her there, the more likely she is to slip away. He knows how this will end.

He peers at the shop through his window sees a little streak of Rey bustling around the shop. Does his best to push away his anxieties, and climbs out of the car.

He knocks on the door before twisting the knob and finding it closed. But Rey is crossing over to him, hair piled high on her head. Smile already tugging at her lips. She meets his gaze through the glass and then opens the door for him, letting him pass through before she re-locks the door.

“Hi,” He starts, beaming down as she slides her hands around his waist and stretches upward. His arms come out of his pockets to envelop her, tucking her in more tightly, hands splaying across her back as he leans down to meet her lips. Soft and delectable.

It's a slow, meandering dance of tongues that feels different from the last one the shared. Unhurried and welcoming. He might even classify it as a homecoming of sorts. And when they both pull back, still locked in each other's arms, grinning like fools, his heart swells. 

He almost lets it slip how good it is to see her, to kiss her. How maybe they should try adding another night. And they wouldn’t even have to do anything unless she wanted. They could grab a bite or go on a walk. Toss back some drinks at a bar. Or curl up on one of their couches and watch some shows. He doesn’t care. But he holds his tongue, afraid to break this little spell and lose what time is already promised.

And Rey seems to be in a similar state, her peachy little lips open and then closing as she tries to decide what she wants to say next. And the atmosphere is starting to feel a little heavy as if they are both trying too hard. And since she doesn’t seem to be able to get out her words, and he can’t get out his truth, he decides to do the only thing that will probably save them both from the disaster that was probably about to explode all over them.

“So what did you have in mind for today?” 

He sees her smile falter, but it's so brief he isn’t even sure it happened. As if she is disappointed with the question. But then she is back to smiling wickedly up at him and slipping her hands down his waist until her fingers are in his belt loops.

“Decorating.”

He raises an eyebrow at that, especially when she starts to walk backward toward the kitchen, tugging him along. And he follows arms still encased around her. And he drops his head to bury his nose in her hair, takes a deep breath and exhales loudly. “You smell like chocolate.” He mutters, nuzzling where her neck meets her shoulder. Feels the rumble of her amusement under his lips.

“Hazard of the job,” She snarks back, and it's his turn to hmm a little laugh.

Then they are in the kitchen, next to one of the long tables where it's obvious she has been working. There are piping bags filled with different substances, some white and others a warm, milky brown. A couple of closed and open boxes, plus some trays of baked goods like donuts and cream puffs.

“You’ve been busy,” He nods toward all the tools and sweets.

“You have no idea. We had a last minute change to a wedding cake.” And he can hear the frustration in her voice, “And it nearly killed me. Its thrown a little bit of a wrench in my plans today…”

He reads between the lines, realizing she didn’t have time to plan some elaborate kink-scheme. And she is a bit worried about that, the way she pulls in her lower lip and chews. And as much as he loves her wild quirky plans, and messing them up, he feels the slightest bit of excitement that today won’t be planned. That it will be both of theirs to make of it what they can at the moment.

He grins at her, leaning in to touch their noses, “I’m sure we’ll find something to occupy ourselves. Now this cake, did you finish it?”

She blushes, eyes filling with a depth that is not from arousal but from emotion. With pure happiness. And he wants to wrap his hands around her and tug her close and make that look last as long as he can. Feels his own blush tinting his cheeks and ears.

“Do you want to see it?” He nods, heart thundering as her hand slips into his and laces their fingers together before she pulls him toward one of many large fridges.

She drops his hand to open the door, and then stands back and watches his face as he takes it in. The thing is what he would consider a huge monstrosity. Its got everything you’d expect of a wedding cake and more. Finely piped lace. Blooming flowers. Ribbons and bows, all in ivory so it looks vintage. And while he would love nothing more than to destroy the thing, defile it in some way, he can see all the insane craftsmanship that went into it. Knows its Rey’s work and that soothes a bit of his ardor.

“It's not much to my taste,” He says honestly, and tries not to blanch at the way her eyes fall, “But the work is perfect. Do you do all the decorating?”

Her eyes snap up to his, a little of her happiness returning, “Some of it. The top half. Rose ran out of time and asked me to finish up.”

“That's my favorite part.”

She wrinkles her nose, then, “You said it wasn’t to your taste. Now you say it is beautiful.”

He laughs, “I can admire the work that went into it, especially yours. But honestly, it's a lace monstrosity.”

She tilts her head and starts laughing, “It is rather hideous isn’t it?”

“Not our wedding, not our problem,” He shrugs, and the words make her look at him, a strange little quirky inquiring look before she sighs and closes the doors.

“You’re right. It's done. It fits what they want.” She closes the door and comes to lean against him, letting his arms slip around his waist. Then she kisses him on the mouth, “Thanks. Sometimes I just need to stop fixating.”

“Happy to help,” He pushes back a lock of her hair. 

She takes in a deep breath and then pulls away, stretching little and he watches as her backbends. Thinks about how it would be nice if he got to make her bend that way while he was nestled inside. Almost reaches to pull her back, but she is gone motioning to the table with all the treats she has been working on.

“I was hoping you would say that.”

And he gets a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Surely she wasn’t about to suggest…

“Because I am horribly behind and I really need some help filling all these pastries.”

She did.

But she is looking up at him with such hope in her eyes that his heart gives. And sensing his hesitation, she pulls a bin full of these large bags with stuff in them - pink icing, chocolate, white chocolate, and other things he can’t name - and grabs one with some yellow filling, he knows he is done. He can’t refuse. He’d really be an ass if he did.

“Have you used a piping bag before?”

He shakes his head, “Definitely not.”

And that wicked smile that he loves so much, that makes his blood start to rush to his lower extremity, makes its presence known. And a little bit of that trepidation he had, fear he would spend a day working, settles. So that's how she wanted to do this.

“Good, I was hoping I could teach you another lesson.” And he flushes at that, eyes going to the hook across the room that was part of their last meet up. Can’t help but remember what it was like to have her pressed against him while she pumped his member and brought herself to completion on the sight of his cum coating the wall. He shifts a bit, trying to adjust his already hardening member. And they haven’t even done anything yet.

She doesn’t even need to look down to see he is half-mast, to know her words had an effect.

His eyes fall to her hands, one that is holding the top of the bag and giving it a little twist while the other holds the bottom. He doesn’t know how she is keeping that much filling from spilling out the top of the bag, but she does. Then she reaches around him, grabbing a simple looking donut and holding it up for him to see.

“This is lemon filling, and you are going to squeeze it into this donut. You want to fill it all the way up until a little of it drizzles out the entrance.”

Her words start off simple and instructive, but then taper off. But she says it all with that innocent, soft voice. 

Then she shows him, pressing the tip of the bag into the pastry, twisting just a bit until its past the outer layer of crispy dough. Then she squeezes, nice and slowly near the tip so she can control just how much goes into the pastry. It takes a second until a little bit of yellow icing pops out around the tip of the tool. Only then does she pull the piping bag tip out.

He knows his mouth is slightly open in awe, feels himself twitch in his pants. He really does have an unhealthy obsession with things that leak, he thinks. And his eyes flicker up to meet hers, and he knows she chose this for that exact reason. Her words from the last time they were together echoing through his mind - _You seem to like coating things with it_. Sneaky vixen.

Then she hands him the piping bag and puts the donut to her lips. Some of the lemon filling from the hole she used to poke it in presses onto her flesh. And then she takes a slow bite, taking in almost half of the donut and presses down, just so the filling comes squeezing out the edges, dribbling down her mouth. Then she pulls it away, leaving all that sticky lemon jelly on her lips and mouth. He leans in, tossing the bag in the bin before cupping her face in his hands, thumbs on her lips as he wipes some away, smearing it a little. And he pulls one thumb up to his mouth, pops it in and sucks the lemon filling off. Its tart and puckering, and he smiles at that. Grins like a Cheshire cat while he tucks his other thumb against her lower lip and gently pushes for entrance. Her mouth opens, and she sucks in his digit, swirling her tongue around until all the lemony goodness is gone. He pops it back out, letting his thumb slide back over her cheek before he leans down with his mouth and licks away the residual lemon jelly. Only stopping when she turns her head and opens her mouth to him, hands winding their way to his hair.

And he could go ahead and press her to this table and take her here. She seems to be willing to let him take control of things today. But he doesn’t want it to end. Can tell she wants the distraction of him. And for all that she has given him he wants to give back just as good. Feels his groin zing in agreement.

So he pulls back, hands on her back as he gives one little playful thrust into her belly. Then he whispers, “I think you’ll need to show me how to properly squeeze so the right amount comes out. As you know, I usually don’t have very good control.”

Her eyes go wide, and she nods, gulping.

So she does seem to have the same fascination with cum he does. He suspected after last time, the way she tipped over the edge at the sight of his jizz coating the wall, and not before. But this, the way she looks almost dazed at the thought, solidifies it. And that is something he can work with.

He turns his back to her, facing the tray of unfilled lemon donuts and grabs the bag. He tosses an inquiring look over his shoulder and then shimmies his ass a bit so she knows to come up behind him. She wrinkles her nose at him but keeps that smile. Smacks his ass and then cups it before putting her arms around his waist so her hands fit over his. She has to peek around him to see, and he finds it rather funny how frustrated she gets at his size in comparison to hers, and how it makes this so much harder for her. Finally, after he gets icing all over the table, she taps him on the ass.

“Switch,” She grunts, “I can’t reach around your obscenely big damn chest.”

Happy to comply, he steps back and she takes the bag and stands before the donuts. Grabs one. And when he doesn’t come up behind her, just stands there pretending he doesn’t have a clue about what she wants, she cants her hips out and gives him a glare.

So he slides up behind her, smiling a bit at her hiss when his heavy confined cock presses against her ass. His hand slides around her waist, tilting her hips up a little and pressing his leg between hers to part her legs. Presses himself against her swelling sex and gives a little dry hump. She moans and rears back a little. “Ben, we really need to get these done.” 

He bends his head down into her shoulder and cants his hips again. She meets him with a moan as his hand dips under her shirt and then slowly starts to glide up her flat stomach. He’s been aching to feel it, wanted to touch her all the ways he hasn’t been able to so far. And since this gives him the perfect opportunity to do so, to finally feel those perfect tits of hers in his hand, he’s going to get what he can out of it - all while she moans and grunts as she squeezes that lemon jelly into those donuts.

He nips at her shoulder through the shirt, “Then I guess you’d best keep filling them up. Till they leak, right?”

And then his hand is sliding under her bra, and pressing to her breast. And it fits so perfectly in his palm. All hot and soft and pillowy. He groans as their hips jerk into each other, as he starts to smell her arousal. He squeezes, pressing her closer to his chest. Then he stops, using both of his arms to still them both. She moans at the loss of movement and contact.

“I thought you said you need to get these done.”

“I do, but..” She whines, trying to push her hips back, and he slips his other hand to the front of her body, down until he slips under the front of her shorts - still a lack of underwear he notes - and lets his finger slip in her wetness. Bites back a moan of his own as he feels how slick she is. His digit just slips right along her outer lips. He tests that out a little, making sure to keep her hips still. Her legs open more, and she bends back toward him, arching that breast further into his hand. He bites at her ear, letting his tongue dip in just a little before he whispers, “You don’t cum until they are all filled. Do you understand?”

And to show he means it, he gives one of her little outer lips a little pinch. She hisses tries to buck against him. 

“The more you squeeze, the more I please.”

She sighs and grabs the donut and piping bag she let fall to the side and starts to quickly fill the neglected donut. Smiling, he lets his hand in her bra grab a nipple and gently twist. All the while his other hand dips into her folds and then out, a few times before he reaches a little further so he can get the angle where his thumb can pad at her clitoris while he slips in his middle finger. He loves the groan that accompanies that move.

She starts to fill the donuts a lot faster then, moaning and pushing against him. And he thinks he’s got the upper hand now, hooking two fingers inside her while he tugs at her perky nipple and rolls it between his fingers, alternating between that and kneading her breast. He even whispers dirty nothings into her ears. And for a good minute, its got her melting in his hands with him in control. And it's delightful, really, the way it feels to have her bucking against him with his hand in her pussy, and her bent over at work.

Until she finishes one of the donuts and puts it back on the tray, groaning against a thrust as she slips her arm up to his hair, bending her back a little and turning her mouth to let him capture her in a kiss. Then she whispers against his lips -

“When I fill them all, then I want to cum with your mouth licking at _my_ filling.”

And he was doing just fine hovering on his edge of lust, happy to see this through before they moved on to him sheathing himself inside her wet pussy. But those words nearly make him spit out in his pants prematurely, and he has to pull back from that tight little ass he has been rubbing against to catch his breath. When he’s got some of his control back, he gently nods against her shoulder before kissing her. “Deal.”

Because Gods, he really wants to taste her. He can feel how wet she is now, dripping down her leg and his fingers. Wants to see what she looks like with his eyes, see her weeping at the promise of his tongue. And he has to push that thought out of his mind while focusing on counting the donuts, keeping his promise of touching while she squeezed. Gently swirling her clit or dipping in those fingers, but slower. Trying to hold her out so she will cum around his mouth and not his fingers. 

Three left he thinks as she works swiftly and efficiently, squeezing the piping bag just right to fill the donut and then placing it perfectly on the tray with the occasional moan slipping through her lips.

Then two.

Then one.

And when they are all done, they become a flurry of movement. He pops those fingers out of her and slips his hands from underneath her clothing, but doesn’t step all the way back. She hadn’t said how she wants his mouth on her cunny. 

“Hands on the table. You’ll need them.” He commands and she complies without a word, her head bent and her knees shaking. She’s too far gone, too lost to put up a fight. And he loves seeing her like this - compliant and willing. His hands both slip to her shorts, and he quickly undoes the button and zipper before grabbing the top of the shorts at her hips and pulling down. She shimmies to help him, growling when he does it achingly slow so she lets out a curse.

“Can you get on with it?”

“And why would I do that?” He mumbles, falling to his knees as the shorts slip lower. And it puts him right at her ass, and there are few sights more glorious. Like all of her, it's beautiful. And firm. And tight. And once she steps out of her shorts, kicking them off to the side, he takes a second to run his hands over her exposed cheeks. To grab them and squeeze enough he gets a little-surprised chirp from her. Then he is leaning over her, pressing her naked ass against his raging caged erection so he can whisper in her ear - “I want to see how much I can squeeze out of you. Watch your juices slip out, and then feel it around my tongue.”

She pushes back against him, hips canted and parted just so her sex can rub against him. Searching for friction. And he dips a hand between them, feels the hot slick flesh and then pulls back to give it a little slap. She jerks forward in surprise, moaning a second later. He watches as a little drool escapes her mouth, dripping down the table and hitting one of the donuts she just filled. 

He’ll have to get that donut to go.

Then he bends back down, falling on his knees and grabbing her legs without ceremony to pull them apart a bit. Satisfied he takes his hand and presses it to her back, making her arch further. And that gets the angle he is going for, the one where her bared sex is right in his eyesight and he can give her exactly what she asked for. 

She’s a pink as he imagined, and so damn swollen. Slick drips between her layers and leaves a shine on the pale flesh of her sex and her inner thighs. Completely visible with her fresh wax job. And he thinks she did that for him. And that makes his already heavy member ache even more.

He slides a finger through her folds, grinning at her frustrated sigh. And gives her another little slap to her cunt. She hisses and bucks back, and at that moment he presses his face against her, angling so his tongue can lap at her entrance and she howls. Bucks back into him so hard he has to put a steadying hand on both of her hips to keep her in place.

Then he moves forward just a bit enough that his tongue finds her clit and he gives it a good circled swipe and she moans again. Then he sucks, feeling some of her wetness starting to coat his mouth as he alternates between the two - sucking on her clit and then sucking on her entrance. Occasionally he’ll let his nose drift through her folds, which makes her legs quake and then he dips in his tongue, slipping just into her entrance. His sucking and lapping sounds dance headily around them both, as do her moans and groans. And then he can feel her breaths coming faster and her voice starting to catch. And the filth that spills from her mouth. She so fucking vocal he thinks, soaking in her words.

“Of fucking gods, right there. Just like that. Taste it all. Feel it drip around your mouth. Fuck that tongue of yours.”

And she is starting to buck back irrationally, her mumbles growing shorter but louder and more keening.

“Oh gods. Oh gods. Oh fuck.”

And before she can cum, he pulls away, wiping at his face. She hisses at him, trying to thrust her hips back. “What are you -“ 

And then lets out the longest, most sinful growl as he slides up behind her, leaning over with a kiss to her lower back as he slips one hand around her front to her clit and rubs slowly while he not so gently shoves two fingers inside her cunt and curls them right at the spot he knows will bring her gushing. Those fingers he quickly starts to slide along her walls, over that little bundle of g-spot nerves. And now that he can’t contain her thrusts she is backing up into his fingers while she growls. Her arms are all the way outstretched, still clinging to the table while she bends her back to do anything to get her pussy closer to his ministrations. He stops pressing against her clit, just letting his two fingers pumping in and rub harshly against the tucked away bundle of nerves.

Wanting to see if he really can squeeze every last drop from her cunt.

She’s back to that babbling, but this time it is deeper and more intense. He can see the drool that slips from her mouth to the floor, the way her arms are shaking from holding herself up. And how her almost unintelligible words slip from her lips.

“I want to gush around you. Please. Please. Fuck me, a little harder. Fuck. Shit. Fuck.”

And then she comes crashing down around him, gushing and bucking back before freezing as the waves crest over her. And he feels her slick over his fingers, dripping down over his hand and down his arm. Lots of it down her legs and on the floor. Her arms give as she stops bending, the orgasm done, and he has to quickly throw an arm around her waist to catch her before she falls.

Seconds later she is laughing, hanging limply in his arms before she gets a little energy back and stretches back against him. He lets his hands fall to her waist, enjoying the feel of her elongating against his body in contentment. Like a cat.

“I can’t remember the last time I squirted like that.” She hums. 

He smiles and presses his lips to her collarbone looking up at her with big puppy eyes. She turns just a bit in his arms so she can push back some of his hair affectionately. “I told you I wanted to make you leak. I try hard to keep my promises.”

Her eyes soften at that and she moves to give him a sweet little peck to the lips, “Good to know.”

Then she drops her gaze to his obviously stretched pants and then meets his gaze again, “And speaking of hard. I think I know a way I can thank you for an excellent orgasm.”

His mouth goes to open, to let her know she doesn’t have to thank him. He was happy, hell enjoyed, bringing her to such an intense climax. It wasn’t every day you got a girl so bothered she squirted, and he’s got some pride in that, but she cuts him off. As if she already knew what he was going to say. Her voice turns to a purr, so throaty and right he bucks a little into her stomach.

“You did so well. Such a good boy. And you deserve a nice, sweet treat. Don’t you think so?”

Bless her dirty little soul. He thinks as he nods down at her, mouth falling open in a little ‘o’. And he doesn’t smirk or smile, falling into line with an appropriately humble look that he doesn’t have to try too hard to muster. He’s had his control, got what he wanted for the moment.

“I do.”

“Good boy.”

And she is pushing him down on the floor, just a few feet from where they were a second ago until he is laid out on the floor and she is splayed across his lap. Her naked sex, still coated in her sopping wetness, leaks through his trousers. She smiles and grinds down on him, hands falling to his pecks. He groans at the contact, hands falling to her ass to encourage her movements. And she keeps her thrusts slow but cheerful, grinning down at him as she moves.

“I have something really sweet in mind. And wet. Since you made me wet, I’m going to return the favor.”

Oh, he really likes the sound of that, and she bucks again before peeling his arms off her waist and stretching a little to grab something off the table. He gives her a questioning look as a small piping bag with a white glaze comes into view. She returns back to her perch on his swollen tent, bouncing a little and making him moan. His hands fall back to her hips. He can’t take much more of this stimulation. He’s going to cum in his pants if this continues.

“You might want to stop dry humping me, because this may end earlier than either of us would like.”

She laughs at that, one of her sweet tinkling laughs and gives one more good thrust before stilling her hips. He bites his lip and removes his hands to put them on the cold tile of the floor. Trying to keep the itch to thrust into her at bay.

“We certainly don’t want that, do we, Ben? Do you need another cock ring, or will you be able to keep it together?”

He remembers the candy bracelet she put on him a week ago, and his eyes fall to her wrist. There isn’t one, but the quirk to his brow tells him she wouldn’t be above engineering something else to work in its place.

So she wants to play it that way? He’s got control for days. He can keep it together till his balls are purple and he has no blood left if its required. He feels his stubbornness add steel to his blood, make his back a little straighter. It was a quality that often caused him trouble, to rebel against the things he didn’t agree with. But in this case, that impenetrable layer of thickness that was his resolve when he was told he shouldn’t do something or couldn’t, well, it would work to his advantage.

“Not a problem.” He says back and meets her eyes. She quirks a brow and then shrugs. Thrusts against him. He smirks, and places his hands behind his head, ready to let the torture commence.

“Well, let's see who caves first.”

And it's probably not fair. She’s already cum and has a bit more control. But he is determined to see this through, so he nods. And then a thought pops into his head, one that he can’t keep from leaking out his mouth.

“Loser pays for dinner.”

And she stalls for a second, eyes meeting his and then roving over his face. And she must find what she is looking for because then she is giving him a soft little smile with a blush, before nodding. “Deal.”

And then she is thrusting against him, eliciting a few of her own groans. And his eyes go a little wide at her momentary loss of the moment, her slip because she definitely didn’t do that to tease him. She did it to get herself off. Pleasuring herself on him. For a moment he wonders if it was because she was happy they were going to eat dinner - something more solid than whatever they have going now. But then she is back, and her little thrusts stop.

“I want your shirt off, now.”

He follows her demand, sitting up and pulling it over his shoulders before pressing a kiss to her nose which makes her give him a stupid little grin before her eyes start tracing his chest. He falls back to the tile, head on his arms and lets her drink her fill. Sees her eyes glaze a little darker.

“What the hell did you eat as a kid? Tons of milk to build those bones?”

He does blush a little at that. He hadn’t always been this bulky, and through working out had given him far more confidence in the looks department, it did often cause such questions.

“Hardly. Was a string bean back then.”

She snorts, and it vibrates through her and makes him smile and tilt his hips a little. It's so good feeling her on his lap. He could stay like this for hours. If his lower regions weren’t aching so much. And he kind of wishes he hadn’t started that challenge about seeing who would last the longest because he would really like to get on with things.

“Well, string bean, I want your pants off. Briefs stay on.”

She lifts up enough for him to start shimming out of his pants, not even bothering to help as she holds the piping tool and just watches as he pulls down his pants, as he sits up and almost comes in contact with her chest as he reaches around her to pull the legs off. He looks up at her with his best puppy dog eyes and presses his chin between her breasts. “If my pants come off, so does your shirt and bra.”

She rolls her eyes playfully, sticking out the piping bag for him to hold. “Fine. I suppose I can do that.” She complains as she tugs off her shirt and pops off that bra. He hasn’t seen them for almost two weeks, these glorious peaks. His eyes immediately fixate, and he nudges her hand with the piping bag, insisting she takes it back. And then his hands slid up her back and push her toward him, holding her with her arms at her side while he flicks out his tongue and presses his mouth to her left breast’s nipple. She lets out a happy little purr as he swirls her nipple around, sucking gently before pressing his lips around his teeth and then swiping that nipple so its pressed between his lipped teeth. She groans, legs wobbling and he drops one of his arms to her ass to hold her in place.

Pulls back and blows on the saliva, listens as her breath hitches before he does the same to the next breast.

He just might have this one in the bag he thinks as he watches her eyes glaze over. Knows she is getting wet again if she ever really dried. And then he gives her ass a little slap that causes her to squeak before he falls back to the tile floor as he was before.

She just sits there, on her knees with her arms to either side while she looks down at him. As if she is just now seeing him a little differently. Before she gently settles back into his lap. And it feels so much more heavenly, her swollen sex weeping on to the cotton of his briefs. Just the thin scrap of the garment between them. She shifts her hips a little so she slides right along his tent. They both groan.

Rey takes a second to catch her breath, rubbing against him slowly with her eyes closed, one hand falling to his chest to keep balance. And when she opens them he sees a little more resolve. Right. She’s ready to play now.

She bends over him, bringing that piping bag with her. Keeps their crotches linked, thighs squeezing against his. And he can just see her ass around the messy bun of her hair that is now in plain view. Where her chin is resting just on his chest. And he can feel her little breasts pressed to his skin. It's heaven.

“Do you know how many hours it took me and Rose to lace that cake you called a ‘lace monstrosity’ earlier?”

And the change in her tone makes him gulp. 

“Four hours. Lacing work, if you do it the old school way with piping, takes hours. And this couple calls up two days before the cake is due, and changes their minds. They will pay extra for the piped lacing. But they also need the cake earlier than expected. And they didn’t want the cheesecake icing anymore. They wanted real, authentic, fucking buttercream.”

He doesn’t know what to say, is too entranced by the sparks in her eyes and the flush to her cheeks. And the way her crotch is rubbing against his. That too. She pauses, taking in a shuttering breath and he knows it partially because of one of those zings you get when spiraling toward a climax and because she is angry. And its a very scary and beautiful thing to see. 

Then her eyes are on his again, wide and filled with lust and furry.

“I fucking hate that cake, too.”

He laughs a little and she grins broadly. Still grinding into him, letting a little moan slip. And he realizes she isn’t even trying to not cum. She’s not even playing the same game he is - could apparently care less. She’s trying to get off, using her own rage and story to fuel it while she dry fucks his confined dick. Yep, there is the kinky weird fucking girl he is starting to adore.

“Why don’t you trash it then?” He asks, lifting his hips a bit to help her along. Letting his hand come up and run through her hair until he finds that scrap bit of hair bow and tugs so her beautiful brown hair falls around her. Watches her hips cant into his over her head.

“I thought about it. Taking my icing knife and just slicing right through. Or maybe just tearing into it with my hands. Watching all those beautiful flowers cave in on themselves. Wilt. See that laboring lacing defaced and destroyed. But, it's my job. Got a reputation to keep.”

Her breaths are getting a little shorter and she is panting now. He’s rather impressed he’s still got a steady pace, isn’t quickening or showing any sign of quickening. It feels good, so good, but that control he slipped in place earlier is still holding out. Besides, he’s curious to see where this is going.

“Right. Got to keep things clean and pure. Can’t show up with a not perfectly white wedding cake.”

“Exactly.”

And she is picking up speed, and his hands fall to her hips and push her along, groaning against the friction. Pleased by her words that mirror his thoughts about that cake. About everything. She wants to defile things, too. Make them dirty.

“Which is why I am going to paint lace all over this gorgeous chest of yours and then I’m going to rub myself all over it until its all destroyed while you cum inside me.”

And there it is. Where she has been leading this little tirade. And at her words she really grinds against him, rubbing and pushing and squeezing at his thighs with her hips. She bends and crests with a moan as she comes around his member, coating his already drenched briefs. And he hisses, pressing into her and feeling the second little zing of a promising climax. He watches as she comes down, legs turning to jelly so she presses her entire weight against his loins. Her hands fall to her side as her chest heaves against his, still pressed so close.

He pushes back some of her hairs that have stuck to her face, gently grinding into her, against that swollen wetness and wishing he didn’t have the cotton between them. Jealous of her recovery rate, and the fact she got off twice before he even got a little taste of a climax. Finding he is a bit jealous that women can be ready again so fast or have multiple orgasms. That must feel fantastic when it happens.

“Feel better,” He asks, and she gives him a weak little smile. She nods and then lifts herself up.

“Sorry about that. Its been a stressful week. I didn’t mean to take it out on you -“ She starts and he shrugs, lifting his hips to hers and getting another little zing.

“I can tell. But I’m cool with it. You can get off on me while you vent anytime. It's actually a bit of a turn on.”

She laughs at that and her tits bounce with it, as he pushes up a little with his hips. His eyes hone in.

“I’ll have to remember that. Now I think its about time you came. I’ve been a bit selfish.”

She pushes down as he thrusts up, but its a little weak and tired and he grins. _She’s tuckered._

“I think I know how you can make it up.”

She turns her head to the side as his hands come up around her waist and push her down on him while he goes up.

“I really liked your suggestion. Painting lace on me and then rubbing it off.”

Her eyes go wide, “I wasn’t fucking serious. I kind of said that in the heat of the moment.”

“Wouldn’t be any kinkier than what we’ve already done. In fact, it might be the least kinky thing we’ve done,” He says quickly while he gives her some encouraging thrusts.

As he thrusts he watches her boobs bounce. It's really a beautiful sight. One he could get used to. She grabs the piping bag, which had fallen to the floor and spilled some its contents sometime ago. He doesn’t know when. And starts to get it ready.

“Well, if that's what will get you off. I’m more than happy to oblige.”

He tilts his hips up insistently, feeling the pressure starting to build. She leans over him, piping bag in hand and starts to squeeze little circles and lines, starting at his left nipple. But his bumping and grinding make her shift a little, and she laughs as she botches some of the design. But she keeps going, slowly starting to rub herself against him again, picking up a little speed as she starts to follow him up to a climax. She hisses a bit, and he thinks it's from over stimulation, pauses but she continues rubbing, pushing through until she is suddenly moaning. And she’s got little more than half his peck done. And it's not the pretty lace that is on that cake. Its all jerky and splotchy. Not perfect. She growls and tries to put a few more ribbons until she finally gives that up and just does some large looping swirls as their moans grow louder.

“I think you’re forgetting the most important part.” He finally wheezes out.

She looks down where their bodies are pressed together, one hand on his shoulder as she rolls into him.

“Right,” She groans.

And she lifts her torso so she is erect and only connected at their groins, and tips her hips back so she has enough room to grab the waist of his briefs. He shimmies a bit, helping her pull them down, but she stops with them at his knees and grabs his dick. Meets his eyes through her hooded ones as she guides him to her entrance and then slides right down his length adjusting a little as she goes until he is sheathed all the way inside, her swollen wet lips right against his balls. His fingers tighten in the flesh of her hips as he growls. 

She’s so fucking hot. Like a damn furnace. And wet and dripping, slick from her latest climax and her squirting from earlier obviously having ensured the path to her cervix was a slip and side. Her muscles flutter around him, and he doesn’t think he has ever felt anything so divine. She’s nice and tight around him, too. She clenches her muscles, making his hips jump off the floor and he moans. Thinks he hears her moan, too.

“Fuck, that stretches.” She mutters, and he feels a blossom of pride. She puts a hand on his bicep, meets his eyes and lifts her hips a little to start setting a rhythm. 

“Feels damn good.” He groans in response as he slips along her folds. Even if it is slow torture.

She sinks down, flat against him. He bumps that little wall and she grunts. “You even touch my damn cervix. I knew you were a big boy, but fuck.”

Its music to his ears as she starts to try that again, rising and sinking. Until she’s got a good little pace. He thrusts up to meet her, balls slapping. Feels slick and sweet dripping between them.

Then he is sitting up, leaning into her while she grinds into him. Hard and heavy and deep. And she growls every-time he hits her cervix, apparently like that spike to her pleasure. And now her boobs are slipping against the chocolate on his chest, mixing with her sweat. And it makes a good slick lubricant, as wet as it and they slip and slide through it, while it drips slower and mixes with the juices of their sex. Trickles down his balls and around his shaft. 

Smack. Smack. Smack.

He’s grunting and rutting up into her so hard he knows he is going to leave bruises on her hips. But she is keening, rubbing herself all over his chest. Arms over his back and fingernails digging in. And that little bit of pain fuels him, pressing up and up, gliding through flesh and heat until he can’t even think of anything else but the pressure building in his balls. Growing tight. He tilts just a little, hearing a gasp from her letting him know he hit the right spot and he holds her hips as he impales her hard. Trying to bring her before he comes undone.

“Christ, right there. Oh, fuck that chocolate was probably a bad idea. I can feel it. Oh shit. Oh shit. There, again.” And then it is all babble against his shoulder as she bites down, hard when he hits her just right and hard. She hiccups and hangs on until he does it again, and that does it. He feels her wetness all over him, coating both their groans and mixing with the chocolate spreading between their legs. And her clamping down hard on him squeezes his climax from him. Shuddering, he goes rigid, his balls drawing up and then he is pouring into her, pumping and pumping until it's all stripped from his dick and his cum seeps out. 

Just like that fucking donut from earlier.

“You are just as dirty as I am, aren’t you?” She says a little later, in the afterglow. While he is still soft inside her and she rests on his chest.

He laughs at that and presses a kiss to her temple before setting his head back on his arms and staring up at the ceiling, “Well, you are definitely reminding me I am.”

And he squeezes her ass until she swats his hand away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. You've made it this far. You should get a crack-fic kink badge for being such a trooper. xD Please let me know what you think of the chapter OR send me any suggestions for the next couple of chapters (we are a little over halfway there now...). This was definitely a much 'softer' chapter (and lot less intense kink with candy) so I am curious to see what you think - especially if it is about the wacky characterization that snuck in there when I wasn't paying attention. I'm kind of liking where that is headed and looking forward to exploring that in the upcoming chapters.
> 
> Playlist if you are interested:  
> Today's Chapter = The Lemon Song by Led Zeppelin  
> Day 5 Chapter (fingering) = Peaches by Presidents of the United States of America


	5. I Poked my Finger Down Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben go on their first date and Rey encourages him to let go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all for reading and leaving kudos and comments. You guys are the best. <3
> 
> So today's theme is fingering and we have Jess to thank for the mint lube and keeperofzoo for the ring pop. Others would have been included, but have been pushed to the next chapter because this is just part 1 of the date.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

They don’t go out to dinner on Monday night like he hoped they would. Too filthy and without a change of clothing, they opted to order takeout. And Rey had paid, just as their bet stipulated she would, despite his protests. Nor do they go on Tuesday night or Wednesday. So when Ben, desperate to see her again before Monday and still thinking about seeing her outside the store, preferably in a cute, short little number…he shoots her a text hoping she will see it at some point before closing down the shop.

_Dinner tonight. 8?_

It’s torture waiting for a reply. And his mind goes wild with its usual anxiety. What if she already had plans? Did that give her enough time to get ready? Was she even interested in a date dinner? What if this was just casual and he read into it too much? What if he was just a Monday guy and she was with another on Thursdays? And though he is ninety-five percent sure he has read this situation correctly - she is into him - that nagging fear that he didn’t is enough to make him check his phone every minute for the next hour.

Conference call about holdings in the East? Of course, he paid attention to every word, despite the fact his eyes kept flickering to his phone screen tucked off to the side of the computer. 

Overlooking the data related to said holdings in a record time of fifteen minutes? Of course, all the numbers are just fine because he sure wasn’t pressing the home button religiously out of fear he missed something. As if his notifications would mysteriously stop working.

And when he finally sees the notification under the name ‘Sweetheart’ - because he surely wasn’t putting her real name for fear his mother would just happen to look at his phone during one of their dinner dates he is so hesitant to look. Half excited. Half dreading.

_I’d love that. Where would you like to meet?_

And he thinks about that for a second, knows how it is these days with ladies and not letting guys pick them up from their houses. Understandable and very independent. But he decides to fuck it. His mom would kill him if she found out he didn’t offer to pick her up, and they are really past all that. Aren’t they? 

_I’ll pick you up if that works for you. Just text me the address._

And he waits with baited breath. Does she feel comfortable enough for him to know where she lives? Is she going to shoot that down?

Then the address comes through, followed by a smiley face and a ‘see you at 8.’

The rest of the day crawls by. Up until he pulls off the side of the road, parking just outside her little townhouse. As expected its just as cheerful as the shop she runs. The small little yard is well maintained. Bright green grass, a couple of beds of bright blooms. A small porch with a wicker couch and swing, all covered in delightful little pillows. He pushes his hands into his pockets, wondering idly if she has a roommate before pressing the doorbell.

He hears a ‘coming’ but doesn’t recognize the voice, or the face that peers up at him when the door opens.

“Oh, so you are Ben.” The girl says, face lighting up. She swings the door open, kicking back an orange tabby cat that tries to sneak out the door. “I’m Rose, the baker at Sweet Buns.”

Though he should have known Rose was around Rey’s age, he still clung to the image of her being like the woman off Golden Girls. And it takes a moment for it to register that Rose is, in fact, not an elderly sassy woman. 

“Hi. It’s nice to finally put a face to the name,” He says as he steps in and moves to the side so she can close the door.

“I bet you thought I was old,” Rose laughs, and he must look like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar because she laughs, “Everyone does. Baker. Named Rose.”

She’s bubbly, a bit like Rey in that respect, he thinks. She motions for him to move into a room off to the side, a living room he realizes, while she heads for a little kitchen tucked in the back. He goes over to the bar, watching as she stirs something on the stove.

“Rey should be down in a second,” Rose says and then gives him an up and down glance, assessing. Sizing him up. She must be happy with what she sees because she then winks at him and says conspiratorially, “It's been a while since she’s dressed up. Been cursing mascara for the last ten minutes.”

And he is sure Rey would probably curse at Rose for letting that bit of information to slip out, but he gives her a beaming thankful smile that he can’t contain. Because hearing its not normal for her, that she doesn’t regularly go on dates, that she is taking this seriously, warms his insides.

“So, Leia’s son, huh? I bet you didn’t get away with a thing growing up.”

He raises an eyebrow at that and has to admire her gumption. Most people wouldn’t just say that out loud. And he supposes that type of honesty only deserves honesty back.

“The things she found out about, yes.”

And that makes Rose chuckle. She stops stirring the pot, walking over to the cabinet and meeting his eyes, serious.

“Rey is the best person I know. She’s got weird shit she is into, sure. And I’m guessing you do too since you are here. But you better treat her right. I might be a baker, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know my way around a set of chef knives.”

He would just laugh it off, but the girl looks deadly serious. And he has a feeling she means it. 

“If I fail to treat her right, I’ll hold you to that.”

She loves that answer. He sees the twinkle in her eyes as she pulls away from the counter and goes back to the pot on the stove. “That's what I like to hear.”

Then there’s the sound Rey coming down the stairs, and soon she is winding her way through the living room toward them. His mouth goes dry at the sight because she really is a beautiful woman. And just like he hoped she is wearing a short wisp of a dress that shows off her legs. Its lavender, soft and cheerful. And it's fucking lace. Their eyes meet after he finishes looking her over, not caring her friend is just a few feet away snorting at his response. Because he knows his nostrils have flared and his eyes have gone a pitless black.

He should have known she wouldn’t miss the opportunity to make him hard before they even left the house. The memory of her ranting about lace piping. Of her bouncing up and down on him, breasts rubbing against his chest, how intense his orgasm had been hits like a powerful aphrodisiac.

She didn’t just come to play. She came to slay him.

“You look amazing,” He chokes out, tips of his cheeks bright pink.

She blushes under his gaze and shuffles a little, teetering on her heels and he reaches out a hand to steady her. She holds onto his arm like its a lifeline, half her breast pressing to his bicep.

No bra.

“Well, Rose, we are off. Don’t let the pasta sit too long.”

Rose grumbles under her breath, but it with a humor to it, “You two have fun. Not too much, though.” And she eyes Rey with this knowing look, one that tells Ben Rose is privy to every detail of Rey’s kinks. Sees Rey flush a bit under her friend’s stare, but she nods.

And they are out the door, moving toward the car before he knows it. Rey holding onto him and he’s content to stay that way until he opens the car door for her. She slips into the seat, and he is surprised he doesn’t get flashed. It seems like something she would do. But she demurely keeps her legs together and places her purse in her lap, ankles crossed like she went to charm school. And that is hotter than if he caught sight of her undies. She smiles up at him, a little twinkle to those doe eyes.

So it's going to be like that, then.

He wasn’t sure how tonight would go. If they would play a game or if they would just be another couple sitting across from each other. And he isn’t sure which he would prefer. His mind is telling him that if they had a normal date then that means she is into him. Not just these games. His heart and of course his other head are screaming game, because it wouldn’t be the Rey he wants if there wasn’t some kinky undertone. Maybe they are a couple that rolls that way?

He gives her a gentle smile and closes the door. Climbs in the driver's seat and pulls them out of the neighborhood. The place they are going isn’t too far away. And looking at the dress she is in, he knows he chose well. This was a date, after all. Not a late night, just finished climaxing on the bakery floor, call for take-out. The talk between them is easy as they chat about work, ask a bit about some of the things they’ve been texting about. And he starts to feel some of his nerves settle.

Because its Rey, and every time he is around her he starts to feel right.

And he thinks she is starting to rub off on him in other ways, too. Because he had two possible dates planned. One was the usual nice place, good food, talk and get to know each other right on a boardwalk where they could then spend some time watching the water lap at the pier. A usual for him with a date. Regular. Boring. Predictable. But something had told him, even as he thought he would go with the first because he wants something more than just games and fucking with Rey, that he would choose the second path. And the minute Rey came down the stairs in the lace number, ready to play, he knew which adventure he was going to choose.

Because fuck regular, boring, predictable. He didn’t want to be that couple anyway.

He liked her games and her debauchery. Didn’t want to change it. They still had softness and intimacy, knew more about each other than they would ever learn on a regular boardwalk date. And if this did last, if it was as they say, meant to be. They would have time for those kinds of dates.

But their first date. It would be their only ever first date. And it should start the way this entire thing started - with a game. And hopefully end with both of them sufficiently satisfied.

“What is this place?” Rey asks, curious and not at all thrown by the fact the building is black from roof to sidewalk. And the only thing that isn’t black is the pure white sign that simply reads Noir. He turns to her, a smirk on his lips as he fiddles with a tendril of her hair - she curled it a bit - and draws her gaze toward his.

“It's a sensory deprivation restaurant. They specialize in providing excellent food in the dark.”

Her eyes go wide, mouth falling open. And she jerks her head back to look at the restaurant. “You are fucking kidding me?”

And for a second he thinks he may have made a grave error. That maybe it is too much, but then she is gazing back at him. “As in they blindfold you? And its supposed to make everything taste so much better? So you can really taste the food? Hear the sounds?”

She shuffles a little in her seat, and he doesn’t have to look away from her eyes to know she is squeezing her thighs together. That she is already getting aroused at the prospect of being blindfolded while she eats among strangers in the dark.

“Yes. If you are up for it. If not we can -“

And she cuts him off with a kiss, hands cupping his cheeks as she pulls him toward her, seatbelt cutting into his throat. But he could care less as her nimble little tongue slips between his lips and dances with his. She pulls away a second later, all out of breath and flushed. Those little freckles popping the way he likes.

“We are not going anywhere else. This is perfect.”

And that's all he needed for the anxious bubble in his chest to deflate. He gives her a quick peck on the nose, smiles as she wrinkles it. And he is out the car, opening her door and letting her lean against his arm, enjoying how his bicep nestles happily between her freed breasts. When they enter, it's to a small room that is dimly lit but has a few candles to add some ambiance. The young woman at the podium looks up and gives them a warm smile.

“Welcome to Noir. Is this your first time?”

Ben shakes his head, but Rey nods.

“Wonderful to have you return, and bring someone new. I am sure you will love the experience. It really does open your eyes to how wonderful food can be. Will it just be the two of you?”

“Reservation for Solo.” He adds, and she smiles and crosses his name off a list.

“Understood. I have you down for a single room.” She says, eyeing them both. “And while you are waiting for Lynn to show you the way to your table, let me go over the procedures. You will have a blindfold that we ask you to keep on throughout the experience. If you are in need of anything there is a button on the table that will alert your server. They can also lead you to the restrooms, should you need to visit. All food presented tonight is from the same menu, though please let our waiters know if you have any special food requirements. The next dinner in the dark will start in precisely five minutes.”

And then she hands each of them a large, black blindfold. “Please put these on once you have a seat.”

There is a moment while they wait for their server, where Rey tugs a bit on his arm and whispers how excited she is in his ear. And he grins like a loon, happy he thought of this halfway through his meeting today. Then their server pops up from a door to the side and motions for them to follow. She leads them through a large room full of tables and excited faces toward the back where there are a few rooms with curtains for doors. Their waiter brings them to one, a simple little room painted head to toe in black, but with a simple table in the center with two chairs. And a tablecloth. Thank the gods, because the way Rey is shifting next to him, like she is all hot and bothered, tells him they will need it. If just to mask his raging hard on. The waiter pulls out her chair and then fills their glasses with water. Asks if they would like something more and they both shake their heads.

“Best to go ahead and put on the blindfolds. Lights off in three.” The waiter offers before disappearing and pulling the curtain back.

“You’ve been here before?” She asks, taking her napkin and placing it on her lap. He does the same, taking a sip of water before he fiddles with his blindfold. 

“Once, with a workgroup. I found it to be a novel experience. Thought you might enjoy it, too.”

“Oh, I certainly will. Always wanted to try it.” And then she is leaning forward over the table, just like she did the marble slab at her store. And just like the moment that started it all, the top of her dress pulls away and he can see her two beautiful breasts hanging before him in all their beautiful glory, unencumbered by a bra. His eyes snap up to hers, looking to see if she meant to, and of course, she did. The sweet little smile tugs at her lips and she even gives a little shimmy that definitely his dick twitching.

_It hasn’t even gotten dark yet and its already starting_ , he thinks. She grabs his blindfold and holds it open, motioning from him to bend his head. And she slides it right over his hair and adjusts it. “How does that feel?”

“Comfortable.” He answers, and she pats his cheek. He hears her settle back into her chair, shifting. 

And he does not like that there is a table between them, or how hard it is to hear her talk. Wants to be close enough to touch, to feel her lips, to offer her food when it arrives. So without so much of a warning, he tips his blindfold up and grabs his chair, pulling it along with him as he promptly puts it beside Rey. She glances up, eyes dancing, to pull his blindfold right back down over his eyes.

“You are supposed to keep that on.” 

“Then where is yours, miss rule follower?”

He gets a smack to his bicep for that, and laughs a bit, “I’m working on it.” Pauses, “It's on now.”

And there is some noise from the main room, and suddenly someone barks out “Lights off.” And a pregnant hush falls over everything as people revert to whispers. And everything goes much darker, not light leaking through the tips of the blindfold. And the atmosphere feels much different, less light and much heavier than before. He loves it. The surprise and tingles it sends up his spine. And when he can hear her shift next to him, hear her breaths over the rest of the dim noise, he starts to love it. Especially when her hand finds his knee, gripping it like a lifeline and giving it a little squeeze to say ‘I am right here.’ He follows suit, using her arm to guide his hand up to her chest, fingers gently raking against her skin, and then down over her thighs until he rests it firmly on her knee.

There are other noises, too, as food is shuffled in and placed on the table before the servers disappear. And when the noise has settled, letting him know they have some time before the servers are back, he starts to feel for the food. Its the appetizer, something easy to get hands on. He lifts it to his nose, takes a sniff. Smells spicy and delicious. Rey is shifting too, he can feel it through his hand on her knee. And then she is leaning toward him, lips somehow leaning near his ear.

“It smells spicy.” And he hears the hesitation in her voice.

“You don’t like spicy?” Swear he feels the air move as she shakes her head.

“Do you?”

“Yeah, I do.” He says though he thinks about her. How feisty and angry she gets, how he associates that with spicy foods.

And then he feels a little finger against his mouth, running along his bottom lip. Mouth moving against his ear, “Then open up.”

He lets out a low little moan, shifts in his chair as her hand rises up his thigh and then brushes against his hardened dick. Makes him twitch as he sucks in her finger, swirling his tongue around it. She smiles, feels it against his ear, and then her little finger almost pulls out of his mouth before dipping right back in. Making his lips tingle. Right as she tips her tongue in his ear.

His ass almost comes off the chair in shock. She laughs a bit at his reaction, pulls her finger away from his mouth and turns a bit. It takes her a second to find the appetizer she put down, but once she has it she places it against his lips. Its some kind of roll, maybe sushi, but he isn’t sure. Could really care less as her hand on his crotch gives another rub and now he is fully erect and knows he is leaking into his briefs. Fucking little woman.

“Please open your mouth like a good boy and suck this off my fingers. Take it all. I don’t want to taste any spice when I lick my fingers after you are done.”

His hips jerk into her hand as she palms him, her words making his blood heat pleasantly. Like they always do when she dirty talks to him.

He opens his mouth, darting his tongue out and leaning forward so he can take the tips of both of her fingers and the roll into his mouth, sucking gently as he pulls back, leaving a trail of saliva on her fingertips. Groans around the food as he chews, her hand on his member rubbing a little harder. He tilts his hips up a little to encourage her, not giving a damn if the servers walk in on them. Starts to let his hand on her knee gently squeeze, eliciting a little gasp from her. Erogenous zone located he thinks as she gives his tented pants a soft little smack of warning. And he coughs out a moan at that. 

Fuck. He liked that.

And of course, she catches it, the way that caused his hips to cant and his breath to catch. Her mouth is back on his ear, mouth engulfing his lower earlobe with a suck before she pulls away, leaving the cold crisp air to waft over her saliva. “So you like it when I slap your dick?”

He didn’t think he ever would like that, but apparently, he does. “Yes.” He whispers out.

She gives him a good, long rub through his pants. “Good. Now I know another way to punish you when you are a bad boy.”

Oh, he likes the sound of that, groaning and trying to rub into her hand. Finds it is gone until he gets another little soft slap, not enough to really hurt but enough to cause a little pain. But he’s always had a strange fetish for pain. Likes walking that very fine line. So why is he surprised he likes this? “You know, you haven’t finished licking the rest of the sauce off my fingers.”

So he leans forward, using his nose to help guide him toward the fingers he can’t see until he finds them. Sticks out his tongue to lick them and she gently pushes them forward. He sucks them in, coating them in saliva as he lathes to get all the sauce off. When he is satisfied he pulls back with a pop. And she trails those two wet fingers along his cheek until they reach her mouth by his ear, so he can hear her slip them in her mouth and suck. It's so much louder and wetter sounding now that his senses are tightened and he mewls a bit.

“Oh, you are so good at that, aren’t you? Lapping up juices with your tongue? Just like you lapped up all my juices two nights ago. Would you like to do that again? Open me up and eat me out on this table?”

And there are warning bells going off in his head that this is a very bad idea. It's one thing to do what they are doing now. Nothing too obscene. But if he did that, surely they would get thrown out. And he is all about kinky shit, but he doesn’t want to inconvenience anyone with his kinky shit. He still growls a yes into the air as she slides her hand down his pants and runs a finger along his cock. Fondles him until she finds his tip and then swirls his precum while she fingers at his slit. He presses upward needing more.

“Too bad, we can’t do that. But we can imagine, can’t we?” She whispers, and then she is feeding him exactly what he wants to hear to the point his brain is fuzzy and he is seriously considering making their fantasy a reality, “You could pick me up with those arms of yours, right under the knee where I like to be touched. Toss me on the table right at the edge, and slip my dress right up over my hips. Expose me to the air. Have to feel around between my thighs with your mouth until you find my pussy since you can’t see. Maybe use that nose of yours to help along the way. Maybe you’ll even do fingers first. I liked it last time you had your fingers in me and made me squirt. Then you could lap it up this time.”

And at some point she unzipped his pants and pulled him out, is pumping him while he thrusts up under the table. And he is so thankful there is a tablecloth to hide their debauchery, though he doubts anyone would mistake their heady breaths and not so low moans for anything else.

And hell, if she is determined to get him off in this place, in the dark, he might as well take her with him. Give her what she is asking for without spreading her out on the table. So his hand drifts up and up, sliding over the soft skin of her inner thighs until he feels the hem of her dress. Presses his hand up and tries to wedge his hand between her closely held together thighs.

She tuts in his ear, pumping him faster. “No. Since you were such a good by last time and let me cum twice before you, you are going to cum before me tonight.”

He laughs at that, reaches down to grab her hand that is pumping at his dick and pulls it away, pulling it toward is mouth to press a kiss to her sticky palm.

Then he twists so he can whisper in her ear, finding it after listening for her breathing, runs his tongue just under her ear and makes her groan.

“But my mom always taught me a woman always cums first.”

And Rey’s breathing hitches, and suddenly the vice-like grip she has on her thighs weakens and she pulls her legs apart, letting his hands slip up to the apex of her thighs. And she angles herself a little better, canting her hips and he feels her pull her dress up a little to make it easier for him. Shuffles the chair so the tablecloth falls over them just in case someone slipped in with some food. 

“Well, I’ve never known your mother to be wrong.” She groans out as he slips a finger along her folds.

And he grunts right into her ear at those words, feeling his tip leak at filth of it. And he shouldn’t be this turned on by the mention of his mother, but he is. Even pushing a finger into her core, scraping along the edges in retaliation as he grunts into her ear.

“I can smell how wet you are. Feel it dripping down my finger. Such a bad little girl, getting off talking about my mother like that. How should I punish you for such a lewd mouth?”

“Slap my wet pussy for being so lewd,” She hisses, grabbing at his shirt and pushing her legs open even more - leaning back in the chair so she can really spread them. “It should pay.”

He gulps, eyes almost rolling back in his head because if she doesn’t fucking just make him cum from her words he will be surprised.

He does as asked, one harsh quick smack. And she hisses, pushing up into his palm with a keen. So swollen and hot. And he rubs a bit, to lessen the sting. Dips in a finger and curls while he swirls her clit with another finger. Pulls back to make her cry at the loss. Gives her another harsh smack. He hears it ring through the air. Dips in a finger again, rubs her clit. She is falling apart, pressing desperately against him and dripping.

“One more,” She whimpers, “Please? It was a really dirty comment.”

And he complies, groaning as he hears flesh meet flesh. And her ass snaps up from the chair, a yip of a moan slipping out her mouth.

“I think you’ve been sufficiently punished, don’t you?” He whispers, smiling as her hand grips his shirt enough he thinks it will rip as he dips in two fingers, slipping past her folds. Pushing in deep and curling his fingers, ignoring her clit.

“Yes. Yes. I have. Thank you for punishing me. I really deserved it.” She mumbles into the air, grinding against his soaping fingers, clenching and unclenching her muscles in her pussy and making him groan. He knows she’s got to be close, especially when she drops her own hand down to her sex and finds her clit to start rubbing, working vigorously to get herself off.

All while his own sex presses into the air and catches on the tablecloth that only tickles his need. 

He starts pumping harder, reaching up and feeling for that little bundle of nerves, wondering if he can make her squirt again. But she cums before he can make her rise to the occasion, head buried in his chest to muffle her moans as she rides out the waves of her ecstasy. And she spasms a bit until she comes all the way down, melting into the chair and letting go of his shirt.

“I’ll have to thank Leia for teaching you how to treat a lady.”

And he gently smacks her swollen pussy for that comment, making her squeal a bit and swat his hand away as she readjusts herself. 

“That was a very dirty comment, Rey.” He says with a husk to his voice.

“It was. Is there something you would like to do about it?” she says, and he hears the little rebellious tone to it. How hopeful. Winces at just how tight his damned dick is already, and how neglected it is now.

“Maybe later. We do have food to eat.”

“I still haven’t gotten you off.”

“Then slide your foot up between my thighs and get to work.”

Hears her petulant little sigh before she sits up and starts to feel around the table. 

“Thats no fun.”

“Then I promise, I can wait.”

“You’re as hard as the table, leg Ben. You surely can, but why when you have a very willing participate to fix the situation.”

He laughs then, “Fine. If you can distract me from eating, have at it.”

Hears her shuffle through a couple of things, lifting them to her nose and putting them back. Until he hears a little ‘ah ha’ noise. Happy she finally found something other than him to occupy her hunger, he starts to search for the plate with the meat on it - that he knows has to be somewhere because he can smell the chargrilled red meat. And he gets a couple of pieces plopped into his mouth before he registers a strange sound that is awfully familiar.

Pauses.

“Rey? What are you doing?”

The slick, sloppy sound stops pauses at his words and he hears her shift. “I found dessert.”

And it sounds an awful lot like that voice she gets when she has a plan. _One of those plans._ Sweet and corrupt. Despite himself, he licks his lips curious to see what this is about. Because apparently, he hadn’t distracted her enough.

“What is it?”

“Mint chocolate custard. Even uses real mint. Not imitation.”

There is a breathy pause.

“It tingles when you eat it. Would you like to try? It's not too sweet.”

And he can hear her excitement, so he bites. They lean toward each other, bumping noses and fingers a couple of times until they finally get the angle right and her finger is in his mouth with some thick gelatinous thing on it. And she is right, it makes his lips tingle as it slips through, the mint nice and cold. Refreshing. He decides he likes it. Its got dark chocolate and the mint breaks up the sweetness. So he hums around her finger, licking it clean before grabbing her wrist and pulling it out.

“It's good.”

“I thought so, too. And they really got the consistency right. You know its good if it squishes just right.”

Then she has his hand and is leading it somewhere, and then it's hovering over a bowl while she folds all of his fingers back except his middle one. And then she pushes his finger down into the custard, making it squish. And it gushes up around his finger. Feeling awfully close to the sensation of being buried inside her. And then she pulls back and has him do it again.

“See how it has a little bit of resistance? Not quite as much as jello, but enough it jiggles.”

He sure does. 

“And how it makes your skin tingle. That's the mint. They put a good bit of extract in this one.”

Then she pulls his finger out and he feels her mouth on it, swirling and licking. And he has forgotten all about those steak bites. Especially as he starts to hear that squishing noise, knows she is dipping at least two of her fingers in that dessert and making a hell of a mess of it. Its got to be all over those fingers now.

And her other hand is now drifting under the tablecloth, up his thigh, nudges his dick with her knuckles and he bucks up with a curse, nearly dropping a piece of meat on a toothpick in his lap. She laughs, vibrating around his finger just as she pulls him out. And his finger tingles pleasantly, both from the air and the mint.

“I wonder if it would feel as good while I rubbed it on your cock? Do you think it would tingle?”

“Rey,” he groans, wanting to make it a command but failing as her knuckles skim him again.

“How are you going to enjoy all this wonderful food when your balls are almost blue? Wouldn’t it all just taste that much better when you’ve got an after buzz flooding your veins?”

He really would, he thinks as her finger finally slides along his tip.

And before he knows what is happening, he hears the sound of a rustling sheet and misses the heat of her mouth on his ear as she disappears. Wonders what the hell she is doing when her hand disappears from his dick. And then what little blood he had left, if there was any, immediately flows to crotch when he feels two hands on his thighs under the table. Feels her undo the top button of his pants, open them, and slide them down a little further along with his briefs. He shimmies a bit, letting his bare ass touch the chair and hisses at the sensation. 

Fuck. He pushes a hand over his forehead as her hand wraps right around his base and her wet little mouth slips over his dick and he slides down her throat. And, as always, she is so right. It tingles so pleasantly as she incases his mouth with her own, coated in that mint she sucked off his finger earlier. And probably from the bowl she was dipping her fingers into. She picks back up the pace she hand with her hand minutes before, though it is far better and wetter. Feeling her soft lips over her teeth gliding along his ridges. Feeling her tongue swirl and his tip touch the back of her throat before it descends into even more wetness. His climax is rising fast, and he grips the armrests so hard he is surprised they don’t shatter. Groans at the sounds of her mouth slipping and dipping along his member that fill the delicious air.

For a second she pulls off him, popping him out. And he can feel her drool dripping, hitting his balls, wetting the chair below. The coldness of the air against the chill of the mint. Wonders if she is okay when it takes her a second to come back. But she does, gliding right back down on him, but this time without her hand at the base. And he almost misses that extra pumping action until he feels her hand slip over his balls backward and up past them.

His eyes go wide as her little finger starts to swirl his entrance, wetting. And it has that strange coolness to it, like that hot and couples lube they sell at any store beside the condoms. And he has to throw up one of his arms and bite down on his flesh to hold back the grunt when her little finger presses gently against his sphincter muscle. It tingles, the trail of that mint desert cool against his burning hot skin. She takes her time easing up, but apparently his own pre-cum and whatever was in that dessert she fingered is enough lubrication to let her slide right up and press against his prostate. And while she descends on his dick she ascends in his ass, pressing against that muscle of pleasure. Again and again. And the mint shit has it cold and hot at the same time, some delightful tingle that makes it especially good when she rubs. Until he drooling down his own arm and thinks he tastes blood from possibly breaking the skin. And then he is tapping her rapidly on the shoulder, trying to let her know to pull off. But she pays no mind as he thrusts into her mouth and empties inside, halfway down her throat and squirting. She swallows, just barely pulling back enough to let some of it coat her mouth and her lips before she pulls her finger out his ass and taps his hips happily, pulling up on his pants while he just tries to catch his breath.

Hears the rustling of the tablecloth again, and she is back in her seat, wiping at her mouth with her napkin. Hears her hum and a squishing noise that he knows has to be her finger in that mint chocolate dessert thing she was fingering obscenely earlier. The one she used for lube to slide up his ass. That still fucking tingled.

“You are insatiable,” He utters, completely blissed out as he leans back in his chair like a rag doll. He manages to get enough energy to zip himself up and redo his button. Reaches for a couple of pieces of food, not caring what they are but popping them in his mouth anyway. None of it will compare to the climax he just tasted, nor will they get the taste of mint out of his mouth. Even if the actual traces of mint are gone.

“The same could be said about you.”

And he laughs at that, trying to reach out across the darkness to find her hand and is happy when he finds it perched on her armrest. Laces their fingers together. She gives him a squeeze. 

“To be perfectly clear, I didn’t just choose this place in hopes this would happen. I really thought as a foodie you would enjoy the concept. And the food.”

She hums around whatever she is eating, “Would you have rather we didn’t? Just enjoyed a meal in the dark? Talked.”

“We are talking now.” He says, his own way of letting her know he was not, in any way, unhappy about the outcome.

And he gets a kiss for that. One that tingles. One that tastes of mint and happiness. And he hopes, though this is all still fresh, maybe even home.

The rest of the dining experience is easy and pleasant as if their orgasms has lessened some of the stress of being on their first date. And like they did the last time he spent in her company, coming down from his post-coital bliss, talk flowed easily. They laughed about some of his work stories. She told a few of her own. He learned she was an orphan, had grown up somewhere out west, had fallen on some bad times and been placed in a culinary program for troublesome youth. Talked about how that turned her life around, figuring out how to engineer deserts. How she loved making them as much as thinking of alternative uses for them.

He filled her in on a similar story, though their origins were so different. How he struggled to be the perfect child his mother craved for him to be. How he retaliated against his family. How things that are seemingly perfect tug at the darkness in him. How that got him in trouble and he spent some time in juvie. Fell in with some crowds. How as he got older he eventually learned how to channel that rage, tuck it away. To not rage at things that want to be perfect. 

Admitted that how being around her makes that little monster inside purr and satiate. How it doesn’t feel like it needs to be leashed. Like it is an acceptable part of him, not some other entity separate from himself.

How he planned two different dates and settled on this one because it didn’t feel right for them to start off doing normal things since they didn’t feel like that kind of normal. At least not for the first date. And she smiled at that, reached up and gave him a peck to the cheek. Told him he made the right decision, and that she loved it.

And it's only when one of the waiters' returns, hands on hips and telling them that the lights came back on twenty minutes ago, that they get up laughing and leave a nice big tip next to mint chocolate custard that looks sufficiently, and well fucked now that he can see it with his eyes.

So they leave, just standing by his car for a second, not ready for the night to end. They are in one of those artsy little parts of town, one with plenty of space to walk and see. So he offers that up. Thinks it might be nice to just hold her hand and stroll. There is a bit of a breeze and it's not too hot. But she has on those heels…

“Convenience store, just there. I need to grab something, and it will give us a chance to just talk.” Rey offers, cheeks pink and excited. She’s got both his hands in hers, just letting them swing gently. 

“How about your feet?” He says as he wonders why the hell they need to go to a convenience store where there are plenty of other places they could walk to.

And she looks down at her little strappy shoes and shrugs. “I’ll just hang on your arm for balance.”

And with that he shrugs, letting go of one hand and offering up the shoulder of the one still linked. She slides right in, just like she should. Like she belongs. And he is really starting to believe she does. His arm isn’t meant to fit anywhere else but nestled between her breasts.

They pass quite a few stores, but its the convenience store she has her heart set on. And she pulls him in quickly once they reach the doors, eyeing the old candy machines that take quarters. She stops in front of one with some ring pops and bends over, sticking out her ass and peering over her shoulder at him. He desperately tries not to look at her uncovered ass. Steps behind her to cover in case anyone else is looking and her eyes glint at that.

“Got two quarters?”

He reaches in his pocket, finds a few pieces of spare change from dinner, and hands them over. “Thanks,” she supplies before dropping in the first quarter, twisting, and then dropping in the next. Another twist and one of the candy rings comes tumbling out to her hand.

“Perfect. Cherry flavored.”

And he can’t help himself when he asks, “Why a ring pop?”

“It's for you.” She says, popping off the wrapper and then grabbing his hand. She slides the ring on his thumb, and he is surprised it fits.

“I just bought myself a ring pop?” He lifts an eyebrow and she shrugs. 

“I had such a good time tonight,” Rey says, sliding up along his chest, pulling at his shirt and peering up with innocent happy eyes. He is sure the look he gives in return is just a dopey. “And I don’t want it to end. Not yet.” She tugs a little more, bringing herself even closer, body pressing against his own, “And I wanted to give you something to let you know what a good job you did, selecting this date. Putting up with my kinks.”

“I don’t just put up with them,” he breathes, watching as she lifts his hand, that ring pop to her mouth and gives it a little series of short rapid licks that make his groin start tingling. “I fucking love them.”

And she takes the whole thing her mouth, eyes locked on his. “I know. And I like yours, too. How you like to watch me lick things. Suck them. How you are just fine with me fingering food in a restaurant. How you get off on it.”

“I really do.”

“Do you want to get off again? Make this first date really become something we won’t forget?”

And the man behind the register is watching them intently, and he isn’t sure if its because he is trying to figure out if they really are eye-fucking each other over a ring pop in his store, or if he is enjoying them doing that. And suddenly Ben realizes they really need to get out of here.

“I do, sweetheart.” And the endearment just falls from his lips without him thinking, “But not here. Let's go back to the car.”

She lets go of his hand, letting it drop to his side and follows his look. Turns crimson as she realizes what is happening and grabs his arm with a tug. “Right. Car. Now.”

They walk back a lot faster than they came, Rey gripping his arm and occasionally smiling up at him with a goofy grin that does not soothe his ardor. If anything it is making it a little harder to walk. Especially when his arm moves and that stupid ring just happens to be in a position where it slides against his groin. He thinks Rey knows it's doing that, too. If her sly little grin is any indication.

“You called me sweetheart.”

And he almost stops, cheeks coloring as he looks down at her. “I did, didn’t I? It's not weird, or too early?”

“No. Not at all. I like it. Seems…right.”

And he agrees. Its a term of endearment built for her. 

They make it back to the car, both panting lightly, and not from the walk. He helps her into the passenger door, and she doesn’t even bother to keep her ass from showing under her short dress. With no one around to look, he gives her a good slap before rubbing and she squeals in delight, plopping down on the seat before he can land another.

“What was that for?” She complains, but her cheeks are ruddy and her eyes are sparking. She liked that. Probably is dripping on his seat now.

“Licking that lollipop in public and trying to eyefuck me where anyone could see.”

She leans toward him, mouth curled up in a wicked smile. “You liked it. You didn’t say unicorn.”

“You’re right. I liked it. I always fucking like it when you lick shit like a bad little girl trying so hard to be good. But I don’t like others seeing.”

And that makes her eyes go dark and she leans into him, grabbing his shirt. “Are you going to tell me not to do it?”

“I’m not going to tell you what to do with your tongue unless we are playing, and you want me to tell you. But it doesn’t mean it doesn’t make me angry.”

“Good,” She lets go of his shirt, “I like it when you are possessive. I like to tell you to fuck off with it and you don’t. I want you to make me pay for it. Punish me for my bad behavior. For making you finger me at dinner. For defiling a custard. Forgiving you a blowjob with a side of anal fingering under the table. Because I’m your little sweetheart, right?”

Oh hell, he realizes just what he has unlocked with that term. A fucking daddy kink. And just when he thought maybe they had reached all of her little quirks. But it makes him so hard he has to put his hands on either side of the door and catch his breath. Otherwise, he’d have her over this seat, ass in the air slapping her while he drove into those slick folds. Door open and everything. Making her scream daddy as she held onto the headrest for dear life.

“Do it.” She whispers in his ear. “Punish your bad little girl. You want to, don’t you? Come out and play, please?”

Her hand slides down his face, “Let go of that control. Make your sweetheart taste who you really are.”

He gently pushes her back into the car, gripping the door and closes it. Not here. Not where they could get caught for public indecency. He has a job and a life he would like to build with her. And as much as he loves the idea, really wants to fall into the depths of depravity she is trying to drag him, he won’t risk it. So he holds tight while he walks over to the driver’s side.

Doesn’t look at her as he grips the steering wheel until his knuckles are white.

“I went too far,” She says after a spell. And he lets out a sigh, deflating a bit.

“Not so much that. Trust me, I really want to go there. Just, I’ve tried for a very long time to keep that in control. And this isn’t the best place for that…behavior.”

Her hand slides over his at the steering wheel, just resting and providing comfort.

“Do you want to take me home?”

“No and yes.”

“Do you want to do something softer then?” She says with an understanding note to her whisper.

He turns to her then, see’s her concern and desire to make him feel better. To give him whatever he needs. Just like he tries to do for her.

“No, I don’t think I do.”

She nods then, smiles up at him and then takes away her hand. “Then find us someplace where you can be on your worst behavior.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! So excited you made it this far. Let me know what you think of their interesting date (another softer core piece). This was part one of the date. Part two will fall tomorrow with the theme of licking. Time to sneak all the other kinks/candies/suggestions in that have yet to be used. And now that Rey has finally pushed Ben, we will get to see him in control. Should be exciting. <3
> 
> And the playlist:  
> Today's song: Peaches by Presidents of the United States of America  
> Tomorrow's song (licking theme): Lollipop by Framing Hanley (cover of Lil Wayne’s)


	6. Daddy make a wish, put this cake in your face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two kinds of licks and Rey gets both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's drawing to a close, guys. One more chapter and I'm thinking a quick little epilogue to finish it up (to meet a suggested kink that needs to be an epilogue piece). And then we are done with the fast times of crazy candy smut sex Rey and Ben. I think I'm going to miss them.
> 
> But thank you for all that are reading and especially to you guys that continue to leave kudos and comments to support this story. It's always lovely to hear from you guys. <3
> 
> Today's theme is licking. And we have two types of 'licking' on the menu. (I don't know if it's a language thing, so just in case it is - licking can refer to spanking). We have Jess to thank for the sugar body paint. So get ready for some intense spanking and even some fluff thrown in there. Its a wild ride, I know.

It takes him all of five minutes to find a wooded area with a barely used access point and enough hanging debris to hide them from curious eyes. Its dark, there are frogs croaking from some nearby pond and an owl hooting somewhere in the distance. But it will work to get her sufficiently chastised for her abhorrent behavior in the parking lot and dinner. Enough to satiate his monster.

He slips the car in park and flicks the lights, twisting the keys into auxiliary because it is hot outside and it's about to get hot inside, and the last thing he wants is for them to be more of a sweating mess than necessary. They still had a good thirty-minute ride. And he doesn’t want to make that dripping more than necessary.

He turns his head, taking in the way her eyes shimmer, wide and wanting, trickles of moonlight spreading across her hair and skin. Her breathing is still a little heavy, a slight pant of anticipation while he intensely lets his eyes gaze over every inch of her form. Noting the way her chest heaves, her lips are parted and the lower lip is swollen where she has been chewing on it. The way her thighs rub together and her hands are pressed to the hem of her dress as if she can’t decide if she wants to tug it down demurely or pull it up rebelliously.

He hopes she will do the later.

More to punish her for.

He lets the silence stretch out, build, makes her shift uncomfortably under his gaze. Until she is glancing up at him, tongue slipping out her mouth to coat her lips.

“What are you going to do to me, daddy?”

He leans forward then, hand on the top of the seat so he can lean down to her face, right beside her ear but still holding her gaze.

“You have that look in your eyes you had in the parking lot. The one that says you are not done being a bad girl. That you want to show off that pussy some more, to anyone that will look. Just so you can make me punish you.”

Her breath hitches and her hands tighten on the hem of her dress. He doesn’t let it show on his face how much that pleases him, just lets his hand drift to the strap of her dress nearest him, slips a finger under it and slowly pulls it down her shoulder. Letting his fingernail lightly press into her skin. Watches the path as he slips it over her shoulder and lets it fall. She licks her lips, breath shaking.

“But I want to do bad things with you. Make you do bad things to me.”

He ignores the twitch in his pants, lets his hand drift over the fabric of her left breath while he brings his lips to her ear. “I know you do, sweetheart. And I want to do bad things with you, too. But what we do, it's filthy, Rey. And we both need to be punished for it.”

She squeaks then, as he starts to slowly trace the ridges of her earlobe, flicking his tongue in and making her shake.

Pulls away to let his words tickle the hair around her ear, “Don’t you think?”

“Yes, daddy.” She whispers out, head falling back as his hand flicks at her nipple through the lace, then pulls it between his fingers and twists just a little. She groans, legs stretching for purchase as she grips the hem of her dress even tighter, pulling down as she tries to keep her hands occupied.

“I like how you are being such a good girl, now, Rey. How you are trying so hard to keep yourself covered. Pulling down your short little dress so no one can see your pretty little pink puckers.”

She mewls, tugging even more and rubbing her thighs.

“Just like you should have done in the parking lot. But you didn’t, did you? And in the store, bent over that candy machine so anyone walking by could get a good, long look.”

Then she turns her head, toward him, as his hand slips from her breast down her tight stomach and looks at him with hooded, craving eyes and a spark of steel.

“But you like it when I show off. You want to show off with me. Bend me over that candy machine and fuck me hard against the wall, making all those candies and coins rattle in time with your ruts. While the teller watches in shock. Because you are a filthy monster that gets off on weird shit.”

He leans in then, hand slipping over one of hers that is clutching the hem of her dress, lets the tips of his fingers skim her thigh just under it making her hiss. Their eyes are still locked, heavy and dark and weighted.

“I am.”

She lifts one of her hands from the hem of her dress, eyes suddenly turning soft and loving, and then she is caressing his cheek. “Just like me. And monsters need to be taught lessons. So no one else will see just how bad they are.”

Feels his heart swell at her understanding, at her acceptance of him. Of them. How all these games are all ways for them to keep their shit together. And it been such a lonely road, taking on the world with that baggage to carry on his own. Burying his needs and desires deep so no one would suspect. But Rey, she sees him for what he is. Is the same. Is willing to share the handling of his baggage, just like he wants to help carry hers.

And maybe this should be a moment for them to be soft and loving, but that's not them. Not right now when they both want so bad to feel the lick of pain and punishment and let their monsters slay.

He pulls away, tugging at one of her tendrils to sit back in his seat. Presses the adjustment handle, sliding the seat all the way back and then hits the window button so it slides open beside him.

“Are you ready?” He asks, patting his lap. 

She gulps, twisting so her knees are up in her seat and she is crawling over the console toward him, dress dipping so he can see those little tits dangling. She sees the look, pauses to sit back on her haunches, giving him a nice little view of her pussy while she shimmies the top of her dress down, freeing her breasts. He lets his eyes slowly take them in, remembering how they felt in his hand the other day. And when she doesn’t move he makes another pat on his lap. She starts crawling again until her elbows are on the window seal and the upper half of her body is hanging out the window. Tits on full display for nature. 

The other half of her is being held up by her knees that are pressing into his thigh, her lower back bent so her ass sticks up, ready for the spankings she deserves.

He hums at the view. Her still barely covered ass just ready for his hand.

And he is about to start pulling up her dress, to expose those glorious cheeks when a glint of red on his thumb catches his eye. And he remembers the stupid candy she had him buy for her. The one she said was a present for him. And at the time, he didn’t think anything of it. Thought she was just going to lick it to get him off, which it would have. But now that he really looks at it, sees what it could be. 

Either he is starting to really think like her, or she planned this out. Knew where this night was headed. Either way, he could care less because it makes his loins zing at the thought of where that ring should be.

He taps her gently on the side, letting her know to look at him. Pulls the ring off his finger as she pulls back into the car, eyes falling to the candy that is still in good condition.

“This will help keep you quiet while I spank you.”

She shifts her legs, and her breath hitches even as she leans forward to pop it in her mouth, just like a pacifier. Doesn’t even bother with the show of licking it. And then she is back out the window, leaning against the door and shimmying her hips to let him know she is tired of waiting for him to pop her good.

He takes his time sliding his hands along her back and hips, torturing her with time until her hips are bucking wildly in demand. And then, only then does he slowly dip his fingers under the hem of her dress and gently roll it back up over her ass until it is bunched at her waist.

He starts with the farthest cheek, gently massaging as she pressing back against his arm. And when he feels its good enough, he pulls back and gives her a very quick lick.

She pops forward when his skin meets her flesh, making her cheek jiggle. He hears a little-muffled moan from outside the window, around the candy. And seeing she is fine, he gives her four more, one after the other. Enough to make her pop forward and cheeks bounce.

Five more licks to the other ass cheek.

And he smells her wetness, knows she is dripping down her legs. That if he were to take out that sucker she’d be a keening, cursing mess. Knows she is getting close to falling off the edge.

Wonders if he can make her climax just from spanking her.

Looking at her now, he thinks he has a good chance at it.

He presses deep into the muscles of her ass while he massages, pushing away the sting and preparing her for the next round. Hoping that if he does this just right, hits with just enough zeal he just might catapult her over the edge. And wouldn’t that be heavenly, bringing her to ultimate climax through punishment for her filth?

He starts in on her other asscheek, one lick and then a massage. Two licks, a massage. One loud pop that rings out through the car.

And he hears a little sound of something hitting the side of the car that sounds an awful lot like a piece of candy that should be tucked in a hot, wet mouth. Hears a loud moan and knows she dropped the damn thing. Or spit it out.

“Where is your pacifier, Rey?” He calls out, voice deep and throaty.

Hears her whine into the night, “I dropped it. I’m so sorry. It just felt so good and I couldn’t hold on.”

“That was a very stupid thing to do, Rey. Now I’ll have to add four licks to your punishment.”

“Oh, fuck.” She mumbles and he knows she is leaning against the door, arms giving out. 

He massages her other ass cheek, gives five swift licks that have her keening loudly into the night air. “Oh yes, daddy. Again, daddy. That stings daddy, but I like it.”

Loves how it sounds so high like she is singing in falsetto. And the second to last lick, well it makes her buck and freeze, crying against the door as she arches and her toes curl. He gives her a last slap as the wave of her climax flickers over her until she is completely limp in his arms. The last two he owes her he gives as quick little slaps that make her jiggle and purr in contentment.

“Oh, shit.” She hums, looking at him over her shoulder while he starts unzipping his pants, “I haven’t cum from spanking before.”

He smirks, feeling a little sense of relief now that she has been put in her place. Shimmying his pants over his hips and letting his caged cock spring free. Sees the bright angry head, gives it a little pump before he lifts her up and repositions her so her knees are in his seat, his behind her while he lines up to slide in.

“Did you learn your lesson?”

“Yes, daddy.” She raises an eyebrow at that and wiggles them suggestively. Feels his dick twitch at her little stunt even as she backs up into him and makes his cock slip along her folds. Slick, hot, leaking from her climax.

“What was your lesson?”

“Not to show off my pussy to anyone except you.”

“Good girl, but I don’t think you sufficiently grasped the concept. I think I need to drive it home harder.”

“I think you do.” She smirks and wiggles a little, and he grabs one of her hips, other hand grabbing himself and pushing his head into her entrance. He doesn’t need to go slow, she so fucking wet as she always is, and he drives right in until he hits that little wall of her cervix. She falls over the door with a grunt, and he grabs the handle above the door for purchase. Leans back so his hips are flush with hers but his chest isn’t touching, guiding her off him so he sees his angry red cock glide. Likes the look of her slick coating him as he almost pulls all the way out before pulling her back on his shaft to bury deep in her again.

And he keeps a slow, deep agonizing pace to start. Making sure she feels him slip along every fucking fold and press against her cervix so she gasps. And soon she is kicking back, little moans escaping her lips and encouraging him. She even bends a little, reaching one hand back into the car to grab at his ass while he moves against her, so she can look up at him with her mouth open like a fucking porn star.

He speeds up after that, hard and quick, slapping into her as her ass jiggles against his hips and the bouncing of her tits reflecting in the side view mirror. And its the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. It does matter where he looks: his dick sliding in and out, her ass coming and going on his cock, her tits, her back arching, her mouth that spews moans, for once not dirty talking. 

Feels her muscles around him starting to flutter, knows she is on the verge of her second climax. Slaps her hand away when she tries to reach between her thighs to play with her clit. Keeps driving into her, hard and fast until the car is squeaking with their efforts. And feeling her starting to crest, knowing the tingle in his balls that tells him it won’t be long now, he grabs her hair and twists, pulling her head back. Puts his mouth to her ear while he grinds her hard against the door.

“This pussy belongs to me. No one but the two of us touches it. Sees it. Is that understood?”

She cums around him, clamping and keening, pushing back a little as he drives into her before she melts back into him and rides out her waves while he ruts into her. Body jiggling as he pulls her back against himself, hand running up her toned waist to grip her breast as he pulls her into the car and adjusts his hips so he is thrusting up into her. Wetness slicking down his balls. 

“Yes. Your pussy. My pussy.” And her hand reaches up to grab his head, to tug on his hair, “So cum in it. Claim it.”

And he does, with a grunt as they fall forward, and she barely catches them on the window while he holds onto her lower waist with both arms and gives three weeks thrusts into her as his cum spurts and leaks around him. Presses his head between her shoulder blades as he comes down. And realizing he is crushing her, he pulls back into a seating position, pulling her with him and managing to keep his softening member inside. Keep them connected.

She settles against him, hands over his at her waist while he presses his chin on top of her wild hair.

“So, since you get to claim me, that means I get to claim you.” She whispers into the darkness. His hand that is rubbing along her bellybutton gives pause.

“How is that?”

“You claim my pussy, I claim your dick. Seems only fair.”

“I suppose it does. Never really thought about it. And how do you claim a dick?”

She twists a little, “Why don’t you take me home and find out? Or we can stay here all night. In the dark. With bugs and a window open.”

He laughs at that, helping shift her off him. And they both fix their clothes before he ignites the engine and pulls them out of their little spot in nature. And once they are back on the main road, thirty minutes ahead until their next adventure, she wraps her arms around his arm on the console and rests against it, letting her eyes slip close with a little purr.

Content.

And his heart fills very full in this moment.

He hadn’t planned on bringing her back to his place. It had crossed his mind, but honestly, he figured they’d get it all out at the restaurant, in the car, or back at her place. Maybe even at the candy store. Not in his place after a thirty-minute drive. So its a bit more of a mess that he would like it to be when he is bringing over his girl for the first time. But it's not as bad as it could be, either.

And she is asleep, curled in his arms like a kitten, even drooling on his shirt. So it's not like she is actually seeing the basket of laundry on his couch or the fact he has a few drink bottles that have yet to be thrown out.

Or the work papers are strewn across the dining table.

At least the kitchen looks decently clean. He has a thing about that.

So after shuffling through the door and managing to get it closed without dropping her, he lets his keys fall to the dish at the door and meanders through the living room until he is in his room. He gently drops her down, smiling as she groans at the change, and starts to pull up the covers. Drops her heavy damn purse beside the nightstand while he leans back and tries to decide if he should take off her very wrinkly lace dress or leave it on. It's not like he hasn’t already seen her and they haven’t done things, but it seems almost too intimate. He doesn’t know if she likes to sleep naked, would mind waking up next to him in such a state.

One of the awkward things about being a fresh couple you never know until you try or ask.

And he must have stared too long, because she cracks one eye open, lifting her head and sitting up on an elbow with a little knit of confusion between her brows.

“Wha…oh we are at your place. Already?”

He laughs affectionately, bending over to push some of her wild hair out of her face. “Yeah. You fell asleep on the ride here.”

She looks scandalized by this as if it was the ultimate sin for her to fall asleep on their date.

“Oh gods, I’m so sorry. I guess I just really felt…”

“Post-coital bliss? You’re welcome.”

And she smacks at his hand playfully, “You are insufferable.”

“And you love it.”

She starts laughing at her words being thrown back at her, falling back onto his sheets and stretching like a happy little cat in the sun. She glances around, noting his rather simply decorated bedroom. Gray bedsheets, old black metal headboard, black nightstands. Black dresser with a mirror. Closet.

“Nice place.”

“You’ve only seen the bed.”

“I caught glimpses of other places.”

He snorts at that, starts tugging at his pants. And clothing. Shucking them all while she idly watches with that half smile.

“Well, it is the bed the matters the most anyway. Something tells me we will become very well acquainted,” She croons as she pats the spot next to her. Opening her legs just a little so he can get a peek. His cum and her juices still there from their earlier game.

He climbs over her, liking how she looks on his sheets and presses a kiss to her forehead. “I have the same feeling.”

She loops her arms around his shoulders, grinning up at him happily, eyes darkening as the mattress dips.

He dips his mouth down to meet hers, liking how she reaches up to meet him. Their tongues swirling as he presses his weight down on her and she gives a content sigh before pulling away and grabbing his face to meet his eyes.

“So remember what I said about claiming?”

He snorts, “You were asleep just two minutes ago. Drooling on my shirt. I had to carry you up here. And now you want to play?”

She raises an eyebrow and runs her knuckles along his half hardened dick that is hanging down between his legs, just a few inches from her pussy. “So do you. Were you going to try and slip in while I was sleeping?”

He rolls his eyes, “You wish. No, I’d just curl around you, maybe rub it out while I watched you sleep.”

Her eyes get that little glint, “Such a polite, dirty little boy. Not going to sneak in without permission.”

He laughs at that, kissing her nose, “You have to work for that level of control loss, little girl.”

And she shimmies herself, pressing up against his loins and his dick hardens at the attention and the words. “Well, I’ve got time to get us there.”

The sound of it, like she is as invested in this as much as him. Planning time. Hoping for it makes his mouth stretch out in a goofy grin, one that she meets with a little blush to her cheeks that has nothing to do with his member pressing on her lady lips.

She hooks a leg just so, pushing him off and making him grunt. “On your stomach, control freak.”

He gives her a dark look, one that says she will pay for that comment later. Maybe another round spanking, and she slaps his thigh in retaliation. “I said on your stomach, daddy.”

Oh fuck, he loves it when she gets all demanding like this. Almost likes it as much as when he is demanding. So he does as asked, resting his head on his folded arms and watching in interest as she reaches for her purse. Reaches in and shuffles around until she pulls out three little squeeze bottles. He reaches out to grab one, turning to see the label.

“‘Sugar Paints for the Body and the Boudoir’?” He raises an eyebrow at her.

“Yep. Found these in one of our catalogs, but Rose wouldn’t let me sell them in the store. Said they aren’t kid-friendly, which I suppose is true. But I’ve been dying to try them.”

“I hope you are going to be willing to wash my sheets now because that is going to make a hell of a mess.” He points out, and she glances around his room with a tilt to her lips. Leans down toward him, and curls around him so their faces are right next to each other. Pushes back some of his hair in such an intimate gesture it makes his heartache.

“You like things clean, don’t you? Neat freak.”

He swallows and nods.

She laughs, smacking his ass lightly before she is pulling off her dress and chucking it across the room. The three bottles tumble around with her movements. “I promise, I’ll wash them for you. I don’t mind cleaning up your dirty messes.”

And once her clothes are off she is right back, eyes twinkling, “In fact, I get off on it. Remember that cum you squirted all over the wall? I licked it all up. And after you get finished making a fine mess of this bed, I’ll rub it all over myself before I toss it in the wash. Smell you all over it. And maybe I’ll even sit on the wash while it tumbles under, finger between my legs. You can watch if you want.”

He reaches out a hand, pulling on a curl and bringing her mouth to his. “You are fucking crazy, you know that.”

“And you need someone crazy to throw a kink in your control issues.”

He nods against her, “Yeah, I really do. I can’t think of anybody better for the job.”

“Yes, well, you already claimed the pussy and brought it home. Now you got to feed and care for it. Even when it trashes your place. Thems the rules.”

And that makes him laugh hard enough the entire bed shakes, and she laughs with him, tucking up against him. He throws an arm around her, both to pull her closer and to grab one of the bottles.

“You said I’m making the mess?”

“Yep, I changed my mind. I was going to sit on your ass and draw little doodles so slow until you were begging me to finish you off. Then I’d such you off and leave a little bite, claiming you know. But now I see it would be more fun to let you drawn on me. Make a mess of me and the sheets. You can take your time or go fast. Or paint me while you are inside me. Whatever you like.”

And she rolls over, body splayed out full on his sheets while she keeps her head turned toward him, radiating warmth and sunshine. Making his heartache and his own smile beam back at her. He thinks about sitting over her but doesn’t want to crush her with his weight, so he slides down between her legs, tossing them over hips so he can lean just his torso on her lower torso. Waist crushing against her nether lips. Looks down at her glowing skin and the expectant flush that tints her cheeks and her nipples that perk up to the air. Smiles up at her when she looks down between her tits at him, eyes wide.

Yep, this will work out perfectly.

He bites the cap off the little squeeze bottle, drops it to her belly button and gives it a little squeeze, getting the feeling for it while it fills the little dip in her skin. She giggles at the tingle, hand coming up to grip his arm. And he focuses in on making it spiral out, figuring out how to make it do what he wants. If she wants him to paint her, he will. He’ll make her look like the damn goddess she is. Feels her eyes on him while he spirals out from her button in three almost perfect swirls.

“You’re pretty good at that.” She whispers, voice suddenly husky. 

He taps the tip against her hip, making the build-up come off before picking up where he left off. And without looking up from his design he explains.

“I used to take calligraphy classes when I was younger. My uncle was into this crazy zen shit and stuff about discipline through handwriting - something I am sure he picked up from his trips to Asia. Anyway, when I had trouble containing my anger, he would sometimes pull me to the side and teach me the discipline of drawing symbols. How to take your time and make sure it came out just right. And it spoke to me, the calm in it. So I kept at it. Still, do.”

He feels her hand in his hair, running along his locks affectionately. “You’ll have to show me sometime.”

He grins up at her, pressing a kiss to the flat of her stomach under her belly button. “I thought I was showing you right now.”

He takes his time, humming some little ditty he doesn’t even recognize as he adds to the swirl of her belly button and slowly moves upward over her ribs. He has to put on of his hands down across her breast to keep her from moving when he does that, head thrashing as she laughs from the tickling. Feels her underneath him, her core, slowly swelling from his ministrations. Nothing fast or quick, just slow and sweet.

And when he starts at her breasts, running the tip right along the bottom edge, he gets a little moan and a push from her hips.

“Ben…”

“Don’t move. You’ll mess it up.” He swipes at a hand that tries to push through his curls.

Pulls himself up and drops his bottle to the side when she gets more insistent, grabbing at her wrists and pinning them above her head while he stares intently down on her.

“Not until I am done, Rey. Be a good little girl. Don’t move your hands from this position and don’t wiggle. Otherwise, I’ll have to reach in that drawer over there and pull out some bindings. Can you control yourself, sweetheart?”

Her eyes go dark, but she nods, mouth open as she pants, “Yes.”

And he releases her wrists, waits for a second to see if she is going to follow his instructions. She just grips at the sheets, eyes determined. He bends down to give her a chaste kiss, “That's daddy's good little girl.”

And then he goes back to work, slowly drawing the bottle up from the bottom of her breast to circle around the nipple. Spirals outward like he did her belly button. She’s giving little moans then, gripping the sheets.

He does the same to her other breast, blowing his breath across both nipples when he is done, and then finishes with a little ornament over her sternum. A little fleur de lis that he finishes with a flourish.

Then he pats her hip, rising up on his haunches, letting her legs fall away and looks at his work.

It might be one of his favorite pieces. She looks like a goddess bathed in gold, the yellow paint glistening from the bedroom lights. Hair all tangled and spread across his pillow. Eyes wide as she looks back at him, hands letting go of the sheet she has been gripping, legs like jelly and parted so she is completely exposed.

His Rey.

“Do you want to see?” He husks, tossing the paint off the bed. And she nods, taking his hands as he starts to pull her up off the bed. Tugs her toward the ensuite bathroom, the one with the full-length mirror. Positions her right in front of it, standing behind her to watch her expression in the mirror.

She turns a little, mouth wide open and hands running down her side, making sure she doesn’t touch the paint. Looks up to him in awe.

“We should have you decorating those cakes. Your handwriting is steady and beautiful. And the ornaments.”

He leans presses a kiss to her shoulder, eyes locked on hers.

“I don’t think so. I’ve already got a job.”

“Too bad, I like having you around the shop.”

“We’d never get anything done except each other, and you know it.”

She laughs, and it makes her boobs jiggle, which instantly has him thinking it is time to make a mess.

“So, what are we going to do now?” She asks, voice going husky again.

“Now, I’m going to lick it all off. While you watch in the mirror.”

Their eyes meet she cants her hips back into his, rubbing along his length and making him squirm, “I really, really like the sound of that.”

So he takes his finger and just under her breast gathers the puffy sugar paint and brings it up to his mouth, sucks in his finger, before moving them to the floor and laying her down right in the middle of the bathroom tile. Knows she is just now seeing the skylight above his head as he starts to lick at her breasts, the one that in the dark acts just like a mirror. Where she can see everything he does from above.

“Hands to your side, no touching,” He mumbles just before he captures her nipple and swirls his mouth around it. She groans, pressing up, but he keeps a hand on her hip, making sure not to touch his art.

“Not until it is all gone, baby.” 

And then he is on the other breast, licking away all the sugar. Then her sternum, and around her ribs that make her laugh delightfully. Then it is down, down, down, to her belly button, where he flicks his tongue in rapidly, lapping up the little pool of yellow paint before he trails even further downward, taking his hands to throw her legs over his shoulders and then putting one arm under her back to get the angle he wants.

“Oh,” She whispers, hands in his hair as he glances up from between her lips to capture her gaze. Makes her hold his gaze as he gives her a good, long flat lick with his tongue before he slides his fingers up between them to part her folds in a v. Opening up her clit to full exposure and he starts flicking away, fast and unrelenting. The change from slow to fast has her thighs squeezing him her and her ass coming off the floor as she bucks into him. He doesn’t bother with her core, just stays on her clit, feeling her swell around his chin and drip to the floor below him. 

She breaks his eye contact to look up at the skylight, knows she is seeing her legs clenching around his head, dangling over his shoulders that she loves and masturbates to. Knows she sees his dark hair dancing as he rapidly flicks at her clit, only pausing once or twice to give her a good, long lick along her folds before going right back at it. Groans into her pussy when she tugs really hard on his hair and pushes up into his face, almost making him gasp for air. Feels himself weeping as she keens and thrashes under him, back bowing off the tile. He holds her still, not letting her hips move while he speeds up.

“Oh, fuck Ben. Please. Please. I want you inside me. Fucking stretch me.”

But he keeps going, tongue lapping and flicking until he feels her seize under him and cant her hips upward as hard as she can, hitched breath hanging in the air. Fingers curling hard in his hair. And then she goes limp, seeping into the floor with her arms all akimbo. And he pulls away, wiping her juices off his mouth with a shit-eating grin while she peers up at him with satiated eyes.

“I don’t think I can cum again tonight.” She husks, letting him move her legs like she’s a puppet, “Fuck. Might not be able to move tomorrow.”

“Call in sick, then. Stay with me. Have a day.”

She meets his eyes, “You’ll take the day off, too?”

“Its four in the fucking morning. Of course, I’m taking the day off. To sleep off the shit you’ve done to me.”

She laughs at that, eyes dropping to his hanging, weeping member between his legs.

“Doesn’t look like I’m done doing shit to you, either.”

And it's another good fifteen minutes before they finally make it to the bedroom, significantly less sticky than when they started, hair wet and loopy grins on both their faces. She crawls in, pulling back the covers and purrs continently when he curls around her, leg slipping between hers and arm thrown around her waist. He buries his nose in her hair, taking a deep breath before sleep takes him.

Even after using his shampoo she still smells like fucking cookies and cream fudge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I always love knowing what you think, so if you are up for it drop me a note! Tomorrow is the last prompt - sex. And I've got a couple of suggestions left to fill for that. And then an epilogue for a lactation kink (hint hint). 
> 
> Playlist:  
> Todays: Birthday Cake - Rhianna (switched it up; this one fits MUCH better)  
> Tomorrow (sex) - Sugar - Maroon 5 (because honestly, what else could possibly go here?)  
> Epilogue (lactation kink) - Bon Appetit - Katy Perry


	7. Yeah you show me good loving, Make it alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, all of you, that have been so supportive of this crack-fic. I can't say thank you enough! You've kept me going, and churning out a crap ton of words to meet these daily updates. I couldn't have done it without you, SO THANK YOU. <3
> 
> So we are at the official end - just an epilogue to go. Today's theme is sex. There is a hint of a taffy kink thanks to adnwahsal (because how could we not go there?). But the rest is all vanilla. It just seemed like the fitting way for this to end. I certainly hope you enjoy the vanilla fluff. <3

He’s nestled too far into the warm sheets, body curled too perfectly around a tight soft ass, that he could care less it's well past his usual wake up time. He’s been awake for hours now, head pressed against her shoulder and arms wound tightly around her waist, holding her close while her chest rises and falls in contentment. Drifting in and out of consciousness as the minutes tick past into hours and the only thing that's managed to pull either of them away is a visit to the bathroom and a quick trip to the kitchen for some coffee and protein bars - he’d offered to cook breakfast sometime ago, when her eyes peeped out from under her lashes with a yawn in the early morning light. She’d burrowed into the sheets further mumbling that it felt too good to get up for that.

And he’d wholeheartedly agreed. Wouldn’t have even bothered with the coffee and quick breakfast cookies if his stomach (and hers) hadn’t been so insistent.

But the sun has drifted, shining down brightly on both of them making their long cuddle session start to feel too gluttonous. 

He turns to look at his alarm clock, groaning to see it is one in the afternoon.

“Fuck.” He groans, turning to start getting out of bed. Rey shuffles, sitting up a bit in confusion.

“What is it?”

“Its one in the afternoon. Probably do us some good to get some food in us.”

Rey groans and he turns to see her stretching like a cat, wide yawn across her face while she kicks at the sheets.

“Take out delivery.” She grumbles, sliding across the bed toward him and throwing her arms over his shoulders. He can smell the softness of sleep radiating off her, and the hint of his smell; his soap. And he is very tempted to listen, to fall back between the sheets and tuck into her and let the time just drift away with her in his arms. 

But its one in the afternoon. They should be up and moving, its such a waste of time -

And he’s already feeling a little guilty for calling into work sick. And he knows she can tell he is getting anxious about it because she presses her chest right against his back, those little tits soft and promising. He feels a welcome little zing, not the first this morning, and knows it’ll be a lost cause to argue. She seems determined to spend the day in his bed, even if that results in the use of nefarious means. Not that he is opposed. But he is rather fond of this spooning in the sunlight shit, too.

Feels her smile against his shoulder as he gives in with a sigh, “What do you want?”

She presses a soft little kiss to his shoulder blade, sliding her hands around his chest to hug him tight. Feels the hum of her voice in her chest as she speaks, “Chinese sounds good.”

“Hm, works for me. What do you want?”

“Sweet and Sour chicken.”

And he grabs the phone off the nightstand, batting off her hand while it suddenly takes a detour from his chest to the valley of his thighs. Tries to fight back the grin as she gets insistent, laughing into his shoulder as she keeps trying to dodge his hand. He misses, and she just manages to grab and cup him, making his blood start rushing and he is no longer half mast, just as the woman on the other end of the line gives a friendly hello.

He has to fight back a grunt into the phone as Rey starts to fondle him, grinning like mad against his back as he fights to keep his arousal out of his voice while he places the order.

“Hi. I’d like a delivery of Sweet and Sour Chicken with a side of Pork Fried Rice, and an order of Beef Lo Mein.”

Bites his lip when she glides a thumb along his head.

“Yes, the address is -“ and he spews that out so fast as she bites down into his shoulder just as she gives a nice little tug that the woman on the other end gives a long pause before asking carefully for his phone number.

He gives it, hanging up right after she gives him the price, tossing his cell quickly on the nightstand before quickly shifting on the bed to grab her. She tries to dart to the other end, laughter echoing off the walls and making his heart hammer while his blood sings. He manages to grab an ankle before she makes it off the bed, tugging until she is splayed under him, warm brown eyes dancing with excitement and affection.

“Couldn’t keep it in your pants for me to order lunch?”

She shimmies a little under him, making her tits jiggle and his eyes fall on them. To all of her. So open and warm, stretched out in the warm sun slipping through the sheer curtains. 

“Bit hard to keep it in my pants when I’m not wearing any.” She reaches up and runs a hand through his hair, pulling him down to meet her lips in a slow, sweet kiss. 

This one is not like their other kisses. It's not slow and sensual, or promising, or frantic or punishing. It just is. Slow and just…there. Not hurried. Not going anywhere, at least not right way. Just a kiss for kissing. And when she lets her mouth fall open, and he slips in his tongue, its warm and tastes a little like peanut butter and coffee, residuals from breakfast. And their tongues just barely meet, gently slip along each other, slowly plundering. And at some point her tongue is in his mouth, gently tracing the roof and making his spine tingle and they both smile. They meet in the middle and let their tongues gently clash against their lips. Nip at lower fluffy cushions of lips gently sucks before ducking back in to swirl their tongues around.

And their hands just stay wound around each other. Rey’s hands gently massaging his scalp or running through his curls to his neck where she gently presses little circles to his skin. And one of his is on her neck, mirroring her actions while the other presses to the bed to keep his weight off them.

And when his dick presses against her stomach, he ignores the zing and lets his mind drift to how soft and sweet her mouth tastes. How he wants this to last. Could just kiss and tongue her all day, all lazy-like.

They are both purring into each other's mouths, pulses slow and steady even as the smell of their arousal starts to permeate the air.

At some point she flips them over so she is sitting on his chest, wet little pussy pressed to is eight pack while she leans over to continue their kiss. While his hands find purchase on her back and rub gentle circles. She runs her nose against his, nudges affectionately while she tucks some of her loose hair behind an ear, holding his gaze. Smiling happily at him, and dropping her hand to his cheek to follow the bone to his jaw and then traces luxuriously. He pulls one of his hands off his back, pushing back some of her hair that has fallen from her ear, watching the way her face shifts. The way the sunlight glints off her hair, making it a bright shiny halo.

And at some point, their lips come back together, and their tongues are meeting again. Hands slowly kneading at flesh, or gently drifting over faces and shoulders, never moving lower.

And there is a fullness to this that is so unlike all the other times they have been together. Something softer and sweeter than any of the candy they’ve sucked and fucked with. 

And he is just about to flip them over, let his hand finally dip to her breasts so he can lathe at them the way he has been aching to do since he first saw them in the bakery window weeks ago, when he hears the knock at the door.

He nearly bumps heads with her when he shoots up straight, eyes wide. And it if wasn’t for her hand on his chest to steady them both, he probably would have. But she laughs and tosses off a leg, settling her ass back onto the bed.

“Guess that's lunch.”

He grumbles, clambering out of the bed, wincing at his aching hardness, opens a drawer to find a pair of sweatpants and flings those on. Doesn’t bother with a shirt. Groans at another insistent knock, and yells ‘coming, coming’ before tossing one look at Rey sitting in the middle of the bed on her knees, head tilted toward him expectantly. Loves the sight of it, of her among his things.

Runs a hand through his already tangled hair and heads for the front door, grabbing his wallet off the front table and fishing for a twenty. Half opens the door, trying to keep his evident situation out of view. 

“Here,” He grunts and hands the twenty before the deliverer can say a thing, “Keep the change.”

And grabs the bag before quickly shutting the door and locking it back in place.

He takes a second to stop in the kitchen, pulling some tray he never uses out of a top cabinet and tosses the delivery containers on it. Throws a couple of forks and some napkins, grabs a couple of waters out of the fridge before making his way back to the bedroom. He expects to see Rey still sitting there, or laying back against the sheets in patience. But instead, he gets a nice view of her ass while she leans over the bed, reaching for her purse and taking something out. When she feels his eyes on her, she tilts her head up and gives a little shimmy before sitting back up. She’s got a little bag of something in her hand, and he knows they won’t be eating lunch anytime soon. He drops the tray on the dresser, and then walks over to the bed, mouth tilting up as her eyes fall to the tent of his pants and she licks her lips.

And he hooks his fingers in the waistband, cheeks rudy as she watches. And without looking she opens that little bag pulls out a wrapped candy and slowly unwraps it as he drops his pants. Pops it in her mouth as he steps out of the pool of cloth at his feet.

Starts to chew. 

And he smells it, a sweetness that he recognizes from years visiting the coast with his parents as a child. 

“Saltwater taffy?” He asks, raising an eyebrow. And she just shrugs. “My breath is horrible. Thought it might be nice to freshen it a bit. Want one?”

And he knows, despite just having spent at least fifteen minutes sucking face with her, that he has to be just as bad. Neither has bothered to brush their teeth, yet. So he shrugs, climbing onto the bed and hovering over her while she pulls another candy from the bag and undoes the wrapper. She holds it up between her fingers, waiting for him to open his mouth, and then she feeds him. He smiles, not caring it tastes sickeningly sweet like cotton candy, as he chews.

And then he is leaning over her, grabbing the bag and tossing it off to the side, pushing her down to the bed. Slides one knee between her thighs to spread her, keeping their eyes locked. Reaches down to kiss, picking up where they were interrupted. Though now their kisses are messy and sloppy, the taffy all sticky and making their saliva slip between them. And hers has a different flavor, more lemony than anything, and it makes him think of the donuts she filled and how his fingers dipped inside her. How heavenly that had felt.

How heavenly this feels. How right.

And he wants to take his time, to trace every inch of her body. To hold her gently while he goes nice and slow into her soaping wet center, while they gaze into each other's eyes. Nice and leisurely…

Loving.

So he grabs her gently and pulls her up closer to the head of the bed. Places her head on the pillows and then trails off from her mouth, groaning as her hands massage his scalp when he dips to her collarbone and leaves a trail of kisses. Smiles when he feels her moan a little when he goes down her sternum, leaving a wet trail that will be just a little sticky from the taffy. And he takes his time with her right breast, swirling her nipple with his tongue and letting the bits of the candy slide over the pert aureola. Takes the other breast in his hand and gently kneads, loving it when she arches them into his touch. 

Then he switches, kneading the wet right breast and engulfing the other to lap at her nipple. Both of their breaths are a little heavier but still steady. And when he pops off her nipple, eyes falling to hers its to see an affection sweet smile to her eyes and lips. Lust, too, but the lazy kind. The non-insistent kind.

And he starts to move down her stomach, letting his fingers ghost over her ribs enough she laughs and shuffles under him. And he rumbles out a laugh against her belly button before swirling his tongue inside and then blowing a raspberry. She kicks up at that, laugh filling the air again as her hands tug gently at his hair. And he feels her hips shift, knows she is starting to really get those zings. 

So he keeps going, slowly tasting and licking at her hip bones, hands sliding under her thighs to lift her legs so he can trail kisses down her inner thighs. Presses then back a little, watching her bend and thinks that is something he will love testing - just how far she can stretch and in what ways - but decides that's for another time. So he peppers her inner thighs until he can’t stand it anymore. She is soaking wet, before him, the smell of her filling his nostrils. And he hooks both those legs over his shoulders, the way he knows she loves it and hears a little moan from her when he does.

Presses a kiss just above her sex before he slips his tongue along her outer lips, and forces them to open. One of her hands falls from his hair to the sheet, and he knows she is gripping it just as tight as she is his hair. He gives a couple of good swirls, not going in too much, tasting. Does it enough he feels her legs start to really spread and her hips to start getting a little more insistent. For her little moans against the pillow to grow.

And then he slips her legs off, pauses to rub just behind her knees so she keens, before letting them drop to either side of him. He puts one hand beside her head, leaning over her body to give her a slow, warm kiss, while his other hand guides himself inside. They both grunt into each other's mouths as he presses past her entrance, slipping in as far as he can with this angle, not as deep as he has in the past. But he is far past caring this isn’t about hard climaxes and claiming pussies and dicks. This is love making, gradual and sweet.

And when he slowly starts to thrust, he does so with long, leisurely strokes. Gently sliding her against the sheets, feeling her glide along his shaft. And he thinks he feels every ridge of her walls. Feel her wetness along his head as he slowly pushes up into her again. And then the pace is set, both of them rocking gently into the mattress. Like waves lapping gently at the edges of a tide pool. Consistent, gentle, and precise. She meets each thrust with a rocking of her hips, hands coming up to his face and holding it while the gaze into each other's eyes.

Reaches up to kiss him gently before pressing her forehead to his shoulder as a loud moan sneaks out of her mouth. As an arm slips around his back to hold on, the other gripping the sheet. And he lets his other hand slide down to hers, weaving through her fingers and clasping as he shudders from a little wave of pleasure. Hips canting up and up and then drawing back. 

A series of gradual waves with near crests, before they recede back into the ocean. Only to start up all over again.

Until everything but her slips away. Just her moans and her pulse against his chest, her rocking hips meeting his. The little squeaks of the bed as they make a rhythm that resonates deep in their souls.

He presses his head into her the juncture of her shoulder as he feels his chest rising. And she is mewling into his shoulder, until she is gently seizing against him, her insides tugging on his member and making his climax follow with her, a long and slow one that breaks with his hips canting lightly into hers until there is nothing left to milk and their orgasms are melding and dripping out to the sheets below.

He falls on top her of her, and she folds in around him, legs stretched over his ass and hips. Rubbing circles on his back as they come down from their sweet high.

He doesn’t even bother to pull out, just enjoys feeling her under him and holding him. Goes to shift so he can take the weight off but she shakes her head under him.

“I like your weight.” She mumbles into his chest, cheek pressed to his heart while he lays against the pillow.

He snorts at that and gently pokes her in the side. “Let me know when to get off.”

And she sighs again, pressing them as close as she can get without slipping under his skin.

“I think you just did.”

And he pokes her again, making her giggle. “There's that dirty mouth.” He grumbles.

“Thought I’d save it until after the vanilla sex.”

He lifts up then, enough that he can look down at her and meet her gaze. “It was okay, though? The vanilla?”

And she slaps his ass before burrowing back into his chest, “Best damned vanilla I’ve ever had. I think I’ve got a taste for it now.”

He laughs at that, falling back to the pillow with a smile. “Me too.”

At some point, they do manage to extract themselves long enough to grab the tray of chinese food. And they settle back against the headboard, putting on some random sitcom that is really just background noise to their random conversation topics that keep popping up or when they just munch in silence, eyes locked on each other and grinning like mad.

And he knows he has never felt anything like this magnetic pull toward her that is growing stronger with every breath they take together. And he knows what the possibility of this is - knows its something he didn’t really think he’d have a shot at.

And he knows for sure just how far he has fallen when she pops out one very unexpected question.

“How’d you know? Know this might be something a little more -“

He quirks a lip at that, knowing exactly what she means without her saying it. Because it really is too early for it. “- More than just a kinky hookup?”

And she nods, grinning around her fork. “Yeah, that.”

He ponders it for a second, really thinking. But all that comes up is the moment his eyes landed on her through that window when he registered how pretty she was. And then when she saw him watching her and leaned over to give him a show.

That was the moment. As ridiculous as it seems, he thinks he knew somewhere deep down that his life would be forever changed by the girl behind the fudge table.

“When I saw you in that window,” He says honestly, “And when you showed me your bra and top of your tits.”

And she laughs, giving him a little smack to his bicep, “So all it took was a look down my shirt and you were gone?”

“It was a very nice view,” And he takes a breath, thinking about telling her the next part and then decides to fuck it. Like she hasn’t told him about her fantasies, “Nice enough I thought about it all through my mom’s birthday dinner. That when I came home I undid your little box of presents. Pressed my face right into that fudge and imagined fucking you from behind in nothing but that apron, watching you slip along the fudge on the table. Making the table shift because I was pounding so hard, and just as I was about to cum I flipped you over and came all over your cookies and cream coated chest. And it's been a long time since I came that hard from my own hand. I coated the fucking kitchen cabinet.”

She’s dropped her chicken, mouth open and eyes wide. Dark and pooling and lustful. 

And then she is up off the bed, searching around the room for her clothes. And his heart catches for a second, thinking she is about to run off. He freaked her out and she is running. Feels is blood run cold.

But then she is turning to him, expectant eyes with a hand on a half-dressed hip, dress pooled around her waist, barely hiding her sex. “What are you doing? Get dressed.”

And his heart stops and he just stares, stunned for a second.

“Where are we going?”

“Where do you think, Ben?”

And he glances at the clock, sees that by the time they make it to the shop it will be closed. Jerks his gaze back to hers.

“But we have-“ And his hand flashes over the spread of chinese food, like an idiot. Like he can’t register what she is really telling him they are going to do.

“Really, Ben?” And he gulps, starts to move. “You’d think I’d let this day end, this date end, without us going back to what started it all?”

He comes off the bed and looks down at her with awe, placing a hand on her cheek and then bends down to kiss her.

“You’re going to wear nothing but the apron?”

“Yes.”

“And you're going to make cookies and cream fudge so I can fuck you in it?”

“Yes, Ben. That is exactly what is going to happen.”

“And you’re going to let me coat you at the end?”

“What part of this are you not getting, Ben?” She is flashing those frustrated little eyes up at him.

And he bends down to give her a swift kiss.

“How I got so fucking lucky to get the kinky girl in the candy store.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Congrats on making it to the - almost - end. Please let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys. We just have the epilogue left, now. (And I think I got all the suggested kinks worked in, save the candles and I'll try to get that in the epilogue *fingers crossed*)
> 
> Playlist (if interested):  
> Today's (sex): Sugar by Maroon 5  
> Epilogue (lactation kink): Bon Appetit by Katy Perry


	8. Appetite for seduction, Fresh out the oven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey struggle to relearn their changing relationship after becoming parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is - the epilogue and the official end to this wild ride of a smutfest. Let me say, for the final time with this fic, that I couldn't have done any of this without the wonderful support of all you lovelies. Especially those that showed up for every chapter, made wonderful suggestions and just made writing this such a wonderful experience. Seriously, it was such a blast and I am sad to close out this story.
> 
> If you are interested I put a couple of notes about the story and an upcoming similar story in the end notes. So if you loved this story maybe check those. <3

He didn’t think he would be into lactation. Didn’t even know it was a thing until he is standing in the middle of his office baby shower watching a heavily pregnant Rey chat with a couple of his female coworkers. She’s glowing, more so now that she is filled with his child, and though he has a few of his male coworkers standing around him at the punch bowl, their conversation does nothing to distract him from just contentedly leaning against the table and watching his wife. Seeing the life that they are building together, about to welcome another into their fold.

And he is beyond happy, feels near to bursting. Doesn’t think he has ever felt this high before. Or this fucking scared. Because what the hell is he going to do with a baby boy? How is he going to keep from screwing up his own kid?

But he knows, watching as Rey waits for the other ladies to look away before she slides another thickly iced slice of cake on her plate, shooting him a sneaky smile as she does so, that whatever happens at least he won’t be alone. And he can do anything in the world as long as he has Rey by his side, including raising a little one. And he must have a little of his anxiety showing on his face, because Rey takes a second to swipe up some of the icing off that cake, and when no one but him is looking, slips it slowly into her mouth and pulls it in and out suggestively before quickly turning away to rejoin the conversation with the ladies.

And now he is swallowing down a little more punch than usual, feeling very thirsty and ready to drag his wife out of this party back to their house so he can show her just how much he appreciated that little display. Is about to start gathering the presents as some of his coworkers start to drift off.

That is until Matika, fucking Matika, comes to stand beside him and eyes Rey curiously before leaning in to make sure no one else can hear the conversation. “Hey, have you thought about what the milk tastes like?”

And not for the first time, Ben wonders if he is the only man around here with some decency in a professional setting.

Without a word he just eyes Matika, placing punch cup on the table and just walking away, because he is not about to dignify that question with an answer. Not in the middle of his baby shower with his wife just a few feet away charming the pants off his female coworkers.

“What, you can’t tell me you haven’t!” Matika calls out, and Ben does his best to avoid him for the rest of the party.

But now that the question has been posed, it doesn’t seem to want to go away. Of course, he has been very aware of the new state of Rey’s body. Larger, heavier breasts, nice swollen belly. She’s beautiful like this. And he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that she would probably retain some of that after giving birth. And while he will miss her pert little tits, he surely doesn’t mind the idea of having a little more to play with. Hasn’t for the last couple of months while they swell bigger and bigger the further along she gets.

And after shoving all the presents in the car, and helping Rey in, he keeps glancing at her as he drives. Eyes falling to her chest in curiosity. 

“Are they really that much bigger?” Rey asks about halfway home, catching his not so subtle glances.

“They are beautiful,” He answers honestly, “And you know I am very happy with the changes.”

She smiles then, “So what is it? You’ve been giving my tits this weird look ever since we left the party. And not really a sexy one. More like you are stumped.”

He sighs, eyes on the road as his cheeks flush, “Just something Matika said.”

Rey groans, hands falling to her belly. “What did he say now?”

“Asked if I was curious about how your milk will taste.”

And Rey’s head snaps to his, her cheeks as red as the red light they are now sitting under.

“And?” She draws out, and he can’t tell what she thinks because her face is still shocked.

“I just walked away. It wasn’t something you discuss at your child’s baby shower.”

“But-“ She starts prodding.

“Now I’m kind of thinking about it.”

She snorts. “I’m surprised you hadn’t thought about it before now. As much as you like things that drip.”

He rolls his eyes. “I’m not even sure its something I’m really interested in. Not to lessen the act, but it kind of makes me think of cow utters and that is definitely a turn-off.”

Smiling, she reaches across the console to rest her hand on his. 

“You know, you don’t have to be into every kink in existence. I don’t think I want you sucking on my milk. I’m kind of freaked out about my soon to be baby boy doing that.”

He lets out a breath, relieved to hear she wasn’t into it, either. He would do anything in the world for her, but he isn’t sure he will enjoy that.

“Thank god.”

“But, I can tell you I sure don’t mind you sucking them right now. In fact, I would say I would be encouraged if you did.”

Ben slides his gaze over her, eyes falling to her lips and then to her belly. Meets her heated glare with his own. Feels himself already getting excited about the prospect.

“What if I told you,” Her voice getting all husky and making his blood pound in his ears, “That I’ve been wet since I pulled out that pacifier gift set and remembered that night in the car? The first time you gave me a good spanking?”

“Jesus, Rey,” He swallows, “That was an hour ago.”

“Tell my hormones that. I thought I was going to orgasm hard when I bit into the cake and realized it was cookies and cream.”

“It wasn’t!” He hisses, scandalized.

“It sure was. I think I’m going to kill Rose for that particular stroke of genius.”

He groans, and not from the tingles in his nether region, “You told Rose about that?”

“I tell Rose everything, I thought you knew that?”

“I didn’t know you specifically told her about our fucking on the fudge table. I knew she was giving me odd looks every-time I wandered near the fudge display.”

Rey laughs merrily at that, and then her hands fall to her swollen belly and she looks down and rubs her tummy. 

“Kicking again?” He asks, and she grabs his hand to pull it over, and sure enough, he feels the little punch against her stomach, his mouth opening wide in a silly grin. He will never get tired of that.

They are back at their place before long, Ben helping Rey into the house before he starts to unload the car, dumping all the presents in the garage until they have a chance to go through it all. And when he is all done, he shuts the door and meanders up to the kitchen, ready to grab a water and just crash in from of the couch after he pulls off these horrible work clothes. Starts for the bedroom, and he should have known. Rey had said she was very, very horny in the car.

When he sees her leaning on the back of the couch, elbows on the top of the back cushions, watching him with twinkling eyes.

And not a stitch of clothing on.

Swollen breasts pressed enticingly against cushions. 

He takes a step back in the kitchen, not taking his eyes off his wife’s breasts as he places the water back on the counter and walks toward her.

“Pants off, now.” She hisses, eyes dark and lustful as she licks her lips. “Don’t give a shit about the shirt.”

And he does, noting the way her eyes fall to his member possessively and how she shifts against the couch, knows by the way her cheeks are red and the smell filling the room that she doesn’t even need foreplay.

They’ve done this position a lot lately, and out of the current choices it is by far his favorite. And while he likes the spooning position, especially when they are just waking in the morning or Rey is readying for a nap and smells like sleep, but this one feels more present. And though he still has to go obscenely slow, and not as fast as he would were his son not tucked up in his wife, it does add a little more stimulation than the other options.

And its usually Rey’s goto when she is so horny she can’t see straight.

He saunters over, bending down to press a kiss to her lips. She hums into his mouth, reaching up to run her hands through her hair. And he takes a second to let his hands drift down, cupping her lovely little-swollen mounds and giving them a squeeze like he is honking them, which causes Rey to pull a hand out of his hair and punch him in the arm.

“You ass! They are sore.” 

He pulls back, a roguish smile on his face that only encourages her ire. And then she is grabbing at his hair more aggressively teeth gnashing before she tugs his bottom lip into a nip. Its passionate and heady, and it means Rey isn’t going to take much playing before she is begging - no demanding he get on with it. She’s always had an intense libido. With pregnancy hormones, she was constantly bouncing between raging horny to dead ass asleep. Not that he minds - his pipes are getting a thorough cleaning.

And he’s not going to get to gently thrust into Rey while she bares his child forever. So he is going to milk his favorite new kink for all it is worth.

Rey pulls away, meeting his eyes with her dark ones. Pupils are blown wide. “Get the fuck in me, now.”

He laughs, walking around the couch. He takes a second to just take her in, though he has seen this position many times. Ass up, folds swollen and pert and pink, dripping. The barely visible rise of her swollen belly on either side of her waist.

Then her hips are shifting, and she is looking over her shoulder at him insistently.

“Now.” She demands.

With a loud sigh, just for her effect, he places his knees to either side of her, tucking up against her legs and lining himself up and shifting her as needed. Presses a kiss to her lower back and then runs one finger along her lips. She cants just a little, trying hard to keep from moving. He lets that finger run a little circle over her clit, hears her loud moan echo through the living room and then her cursing.

“Fuck Ben, will you stop torturing me and get on with it?”

And right as she finishes the statement, he slowly guides himself in, being sure to keep it shallow. She hisses, pressing back into him, though he grips her around the hips and belly, being sure not to hold too tight, to control the depth. And when Rey is finally not pressing too much, he lets one arm fall to the back of the couch for stability and rolls into her nice and slow.

She’s all wet and he can see she meant it when she said she had been horny since earlier. She is dripping. Hot and warm, and it feels heavenly tucking into her folds. And though he wants to bury deep and just pound into her, can’t wait until those days make a comeback, there is something intense about being so in control of the pace and the care. Slowly he pulls out and then rolls gently again until they are both gently cresting on soft waves. Slow and steady, pushing and pulling on the back of the couch but barely moving. And only half of him is in, but it's enough when he gets enough stability that he can let one hand fall to her swollen belly, thinks about the gift he has been given, feels the swell of her with child. And it's a heady thought as he rolls hips into her that his seed planted this in his belly. This is their creation, after all their adventures. 

That he was fertile enough to plant a son in her.

“Ben,” Rey whines, “Oh fuck. Keep that angle.” She mumbles into the air. And he can feel her starting to coil around him, preparing to cum.

“Go ahead, little momma.” He mutters, pressing his lips to her shoulder blades as he tucks up into her nice and slow. Feels his own coils starting as he rubs her belly while he thrusts. “Fucking cum around my cock.”

“Will you stop calling me that when we are having sex?” Rey hisses, still gently rocking against him and the words are breathless.

“Stop calling me daddy and we have a deal.”

“Fuck you, daddy.”

“Fuck you momma.”

And he punctuates each of the words with a shallow but sharp thrust that makes her moan and her toes curl and back arching a bit. Then she is going limp against the back of the couch, hand falling to his, helping him gently rub her belly. 

“See,” He hisses as he gently cants into her, hot and so close, “I knew you fucking liked it when I called you momma. Momma of my little baby.” He groans deep at the words.

“That's right, Daddy. I’m the mother of your child. Fuck the mother of your child until you cum so hard you might press another in me.”

And he knows it makes absolutely no fucking sense, but it sounds heavenly. Exactly what he needs to send him spiraling into his climax, spilling into her and jerking until all his seed is spent and he is placing hands on either side of his wife on the back of the couch as he tries to catch his breath. And then, when he comes down a little he can feel her laughing under him.

“What?” He grumbles into her hair, inhaling her scent and feeling so content he is trying to figure out how to best maneuver her so they can curl up for a nap on the couch.

“Your pregnancy kink is getting more intense.”

He rubs her belly again, smiling as he feels a kick. “I’m not the one that got hot and bothered over pacifiers.”

She elbows him then, right in the ribs as he lets out a loud and rumbling chuckle, just as he grabs her gently and pulls her into a spooning position, tucking around her and preparing for a good little sedate nap with his wife and child in his arms.

——

It's a bit sick, and twisted, to be jealous of his own son, he thinks as he watches Rey settle into the rocker and unbutton her shirt so she can free a breast. Watches as his son attaches and starts nursing, little slurps filling the room. He is half stuck between being in awe of the warmth the scene brings to his heart, and so damned horny he can’t see straight. Feels his cheeks turn just a little pink as Rey’s eyes locked on a very prominent tent in his sweatpants. Gulps when he sees her lick her lips before turning back to her son to push back some of his dark hair. Baby talks to little Han with big warm eyes. And then her eyes are back on his a moment later, dark and lustful. And they just stare at each other across the room with pain written across their faces.

“Maybe we should talk to Han and Leia. See if they would like to watch little Han for a night?” Rey whispers out, large eyes hopeful. Watches her shift Han, and he gets a good look a the underside of her swollen breast. Gulps.

“That sounds like a great idea.”

He would do anything for the little bundle tucked up against his wife. The same little baby that coos and grabs at his fingers with such big blue eyes that make Ben’s heart melt all over again. His little baby son. The greatest gift to come tumbling into his life.

But right now, he just wants to pawn him off on the first person that agrees to babysit. Because, apparently, little Han has decided to follow in his father's footsteps, and apparently is not a quiet baby. He cries. A lot. Middle of the day? Crying. Middle of the night? Crying. Not being rocked enough? Crying? Waking up alone in the crib? Crying.

And honestly Ben can handle that. He’s never been much of a sleeper, not like Rey who catnaps like it's her job. He’s happy to get up and rock his little boy, watch him yawn and rub at his eyes until he is asleep. 

But the thing is, he’s gotten used to a certain amount of dick dipping. And where he can’t always sleep and de-stress, having an excellent orgasm sure does help lower his irritability. Having a couple of them in a series, like he’d grown accustomed to, make him the calmest man on the planet.

It doesn’t help that it has been months since they’ve had a chance to be together. And they both knew it was going to be rough while she healed and they bonded with their little one. Sex was such a huge part of what they are as a couple, and though he knew he would spend the rest of his life loving Rey even if he didn’t get her excellent, wacky brand of nookie, it was still like trying to cut an addiction. And he had been fine for the first two months. Even good when Rey started talking about reacquainting themselves with that part of their relationship. He read all the documents the authors provided, knew they couldn’t just dive right off the deep end if they wanted to do this properly and the healthy way - and so that Rey would enjoy it despite all the changes to her body. 

But he hasn’t had anything but one almost promising round of vanilla sex with his wife about a week ago, where he just got in a good rhythm and they were both so fucking close until Han started hollering like the world was coming to an end. And Rey, with big sorrowful eyes, had hopped right off to go check on him. And Ben had to finish himself off, slightly humiliated that his wife was in the next room with their son trying to nurse him. And then he had cum with that thought on his mind.

And has been in hell ever since.

Now every time he sees Rey even go for the buttons on the top of her shirt, his pants get unbearably tight. And while it took Rey a little time to catch onto why he kept making excuses while she fed Han, once she did she didn’t stop using that very much to her advantage. And now she has this new torturous game where when he least expects it, her hand drifts to her buttons and slowly starts to undo them. Or she finds interesting spots to use her breast pump. But the worst is when he does catch her feeding their son, the softness of that moment. The warmth. How there is something so heartfelt about witnessing his wife nourishing their son that really tips him over the edge. And now that Rey has found a new game to play, and has yet to reap the reward, she, too, is having difficultly keeping it in her pants.

No surprise there.

“I’ll call her in the morning. Maybe they would like to keep him Friday night? We can grab some food, have a little date to ourselves.”

Rey rolls her eyes at that, “Friday sounds good. But if you think we are doing anything other than coming back here and screwing each other’s brains out, you are delusional.”

He smiles at her, letting his head rest against the door frame. “I was trying to be gentlemanly. A good example for my son and all that.”

“You can do that when it hasn’t been almost three months since we’ve gotten off together.”

He sighs, walking into the room to press a kiss to her forehead before bending over a little to push back his son’s hair. “Noted.”

— —

Leia and Big Han - his father was thrilled with his new moniker - were more than happy to take little Han for the night. In fact, Ben couldn’t get his mom off the phone the next morning when he asked her for the favor. And it was insanely embarrassing when he is sitting at work trying hard not to blush while his mom explains that she knows all about needing some time away from the baby to get shit out of the system that has built up for months. All this in her matter of fact tone with a hint of bemused mischief. Because there weren’t many boundaries his mother wasn’t willing to cross when she thought about it for someone’s benefit or her own amusement. Especially when it checked both those boxes.

“You bring him anytime. Hell, take off Friday and drop that little bundle off here and make a day of it. Order some takeout from the bed, only come up to breath once you can’t remember your names.”

“Mom,” He hisses, cheeks bright red, “I’m at work. And you are my mother. We shouldn’t…”

“Ben, I pushed you out myself. And it is for your well being that I am telling you this. And for Rey’s, because heaven knows you’ve got to do everything to keep her.”

He wants to slam his head against the desk - maybe if he does it enough he will black out and forget this conversation ever happened.

“Ben, are you even listening to me?”

“No, I stopped when you started talking about my love life.”

“It’s what you need to hear, Ben. Rey is in a difficult spot, too. You need to make sure she knows you still find her attractive despite all the changes to her body. That you still love her more now than ever.”

“Got it. Don’t think that will be a problem, mom. But I’ve really got to go. Work to help pay for all that baby stuff. But we really appreciate it.”

And finally, his mom catches on and lets him off the phone, happily muttering about taking care of her grandson and what fun they are going to have. He ends the call with a sigh and a run of his hand through his hair.

Friday, then. And this three-month dry spell will finally come to an end. And maybe, just maybe once this new kink gets satisfied they can move on. He snorts that thought because once he finds a kink he can’t ever seem to stop it.

The rest of the day goes by as normal, as does Thursday. But Friday drags through at a slow crawl, to the point Ben finally cashes in on some overtime hours and dips out two hours before the end of work time, anxiety for the day ahead getting the better of him. Knowing Rey and Rose haven’t had much to eat today, he grabs a couple of lunches from their usual haunt, parks across from the shop and crosses the street. Smiles at a few of the faces he recognizes from his visits and pauses at the window. Smiles to himself as he watches Rey at the fudge table, wrangling in a mass of dark chocolate batter. She’s as beautiful as the day he first saw her, stretching over the table to reach the batter at the far end.

And he must have been standing there for some time because she feels his gaze and glances up. Their eyes meet just like they did all those years ago, and she beams up at him, gives a little shimmy to her chest that makes his heart hammer. Eyes fall to the little frilly apron she has donned - a new one he bought to replace one he ripped months ago before little Han came along - and he knows he won’t see much. She’s got on a button-down top that covers almost every inch of skin but her clavicle. But the smile on her face, the tilt of her hips just like she did when they first spotted each other, has his blood singing.

He tosses her an appreciative smile and nod before slipping into the front door. He tosses a nod at Connix who is still working the register and says hi to Rose who is adding some loaves of bread to her display. The baker smiles back before her eyes flit between him and Rey and she shakes her head. Ignoring Rey on the table, he walks over to Rose and holds out her takeout bag.

“Thought you might need this. Heard you had an emergency cake.”

“You are a knight in shining armor, Ben Solo. This just made my day bearable.”

He smirks, “Happy to help.”

The baker smiles, tilting her head toward Rey. “I see you got off early to start things off a little sooner than expected.”

He knows his cheeks are coloring, as are the tips of his ears. And Rose just gives him that knowing look. “You best treat her like a queen. She deserves it after pushing out your boulder of a baby.”

“Right. I haven’t given you any need to use those knives, yet, have I?”

She shakes her head, an affectionate tilt to her lips, “But that doesn’t mean you won’t. So don’t.”

And then she is disappearing back into the kitchen, bag rattling as she digs around inside. And then Rey is stepping away from the table, a new tray of fresh mint chocolate fudge slipping into the display. She glances up at Ben, giving him a very knowing smile. 

“Got off early?”

“Used some comp time. I know I was supposed to save it for baby emergencies, but I couldn’t sit around for another two hours just staring at the wall while Matika and Armitage discussed the best locations to pick up ladies.”

“Sounds awfully boring.”

“It was, especially when all I wanted to do was pick up my own lady.”

She gives him a roll of the eyes at his little joke, but her face is beaming. 

“Want to get out of here? Play hooky and get up to no good?”

Rey snorts, already undoing her apron and putting away a few things as she moves toward the back, “You are such an idiot, Ben.” She calls out but shoots him a large beaming smirk before she goes through the door, smiling from ear to ear.

It doesn’t take long before they are back in the car, headed off the daycare to pick up their little bundle of joy, Rey’s head resting on his shoulder with her arm wrapped around him, hand on his knee while she draws lazy little circles. His hand has already started to press against the back of her knee, making her shift and gaze up at him, eyes already a little dazed.

And by the time they pick up little Han, Ben strapping him into the back while the little one grabs at his fingers and cooes happily, Ben knows that it's going to be a great night. Half of his stress is already out the window, the way it almost always goes when Rey is there to temper his anxieties. She might bring up his blood pressure in other ways, but she certainly helps calm him in the everyday tasks that annoy him.

Then they are off to the Solo’s, not even having to go inside as Leia comes running out, Han not long behind her, grabbing the bag and the baby before effectively dumping both of them on Han to engulf her two kids - because she insists she knew Rey was to be the daughter she was meant to have - before pushing them back toward the car with the instructions:

“Don’t you come back until all your frustrations have been beaten out.”

And both Ben and Rey turn as bright as the begonias on his mother’s hanging basket while they climb back into the car.

Rey snaps in her seatbelt just as Ben shuts the door and turns to him, “She never fails to remind me why you are as kinky as you are. Why you like punishing me when I get too intimate in public.”

Ben lets out a long, drawn-out sigh, “You always say that when we visit.”

“Doesn’t make it less true.”

And he turns to give her a weak little smile before turning on the car and backing out the drive. “So do you want to spend the car ride back psychoanalyzing me and my mommy issues, or would you rather spend it in the blissful quiet curled up along my arm?”

She swats at him, “Actually…”

He knows that tone, and like a trained little dog that hasn’t had attention in months, his pants suddenly get tighter. And they aren’t even a few feet from his parent's house. But Rey is already shifting in her seat, eyes glued on his while they roll through the cul de sac, one hand poised just above the first button of her shirt. He gulps, turning back to the road to attempt to keep them from crashing.

And then she is pressed against his arm, those heavy breasts nestling his bicep as she stretches to reach his ear. “Keep your eyes on the road, Daddy.”

Groans as she licks the outer shell of his ear, “And I’ll tell you exactly what I am doing. But you can’t look. Only listen.”

And his pants are definitely tight now, as is his grip on the wheel. But his heart is singing and hammering, and he is licking his lips in anticipation. Because this is what he has really been missing. Not just the sex, but the power plays and the games. The planning his wife goes to her in games. The look on her face when either it works out perfectly as planned or when he burns it to hell. The delight of being in the presence of his wife’s delicious debauchery.

“Rey, if you do what I expect you plan to do, you know I’ll have to punish you for doing it in public.”

Hears her intake of wanton breath before she speaks, “I plan on it, Daddy.”

And he hears her hand rustle, knows one is back on her buttons. “I’m going to slowly undo each of my shirt buttons. And then unhook the front of my nursing bra. And it's going to feel heavenly because they are so heavy. It's been hours since I pumped or nursed. And when little Han was crying they really started to leak. And all I could think when we pulled up at your parents is that I want to go back to the car and let you suck it out.”

She is breathy, and he knows she is pulling at the buttons, feels the tops of her uncovered breasts against his arm while she presses against him. Groans when she finally undoes her bra and its all skin now. Soft and warm, heated. And then she is grabbing his hand, guiding it to her breasts while she leans back in the seat, knows both of them are out and visible to anyone that could look in the car. And she makes him grip one, squeeze gently. And he feels it, the little dribble of her milk against his palm. Hears her relived groan and the rise and fall of her chest.

“How does that feel, Ben? Is it as you have imagined all the times you eyefuck me while I start getting ready to nurse? As you fantasize about my tits leaking milk?”

And she lets go of his hand, lets him knead while hers falls on his upper thigh before reaching over and running over his tent before gently gripping it and giving a tug. His hips cant up and he has to work very hard to not slam on the breaks.

“Fuck, Rey. I’m trying to drive.”

“Fuck, Ben. I’m hot and horny and leaking every fucking where. So I’m going to fucking get off for the first time in months in this damn car and I don’t give a shit if its while you are driving or if you have to pull over and punish me for it.” She growls out, giving a more aggressive tug to his member and making him hiss.

“And either you can join me, or I’ll detail every bit of me fucking myself in the passenger seat so I can get off immediately.”

“Rey…” He gives her a warning, and that is all she needs. Her hand is off his lap and over his hand, making him squeeze her breast harder while she rustles around. And she gives him a play by play, just as she promised.

“You’ll just have to punish me, Ben, because I’ve got both of my leaking tits out for anyone to see. And now my dress is all rolled up to my hips, and my legs are spread out wide.” He gets a glimpse in his peripheral vision, sees her knees parted and a slow shift to them. Smells as her arousal hits his nostrils. “Keep squeezing my breast Ben. Just like that.” And he can feel her arms shifting, knows she has her damned hand between her thighs, hears the wet smack of her fingers pressing to her clit and the as her fingers slip in. Hears the first hitch to her breath as she gets a zing.

And groans as he feels the milk leak between his fingers. And he can’t decide what he wants more. To have a finger between her thighs or a hand on her weeping tits. 

She is starting to really groan, shifting her hips and rubbing along his passenger seat. And he continues to knead her breast, groaning along with her as her hand moves faster and faster. His own breath getting harder as she starts to whine, “Oh fuck Ben, I was hoping to do this with you inside me. But fuck it just feels so good. Imagining your cock in me, you squeezing my breast. And shit, I can feel it dribbling down my stomach. Shit.”

And then she is leaning back, riding out her wave and hissing into the air until she goes limp.

He pulls his hand away then, wipes it on his pants so he can put the car in park. Then he hits the garage remote, and the sound of the door coming down is enough to fill the awkward tense silence between them. And once it hits the ground, it screeches and all falls quiet. Then, and only then, now that they are safely in their garage, does he turn to look at Rey. 

She is sprawled out in the passenger seat, knees wide apart and her hand still dangling over her sex. Dress hiked up so he can see it all - dark pubic hair. Beautiful pink lips. And then his eyes drift upward, to her weeping breasts. Her hand is still over the one he was holding moments before, and he can see the trail of milk that is soaking into the top of her dress and down her stomach. Sees how heavy they fall on her chest. How pink and swollen her aureolas are from months of use. Sees the other nipple leaking just a bit, too. And then up to her eyes, large and brown and pupils dilated. She looks thoroughly abashed and deviant like this. And he can only imagine what others would have seen had they looked in the car.

It's the best sight he has been in months.

“Sorry,” She whispers out, holding his gaze. Her hand slips up to his hair and gives a gentle massage. “I just really needed that.”

He nods, understanding. Not that he likes she just fucked herself for everyone to see while he gripped her breast going down the freeway, but he gets it. Its been too long since they’ve had a chance to play any of their games, much less just get off.

“Do you feel better, little one?” He asks, leaning toward her.

“I do.”

“Good. I won’t punish you this time. I know how much you needed it. How good you have been taking care of our child, Rey. How attentive you have been, how loving. And you deserved it.”

He presses a kiss to her forehead, and she sighs, letting her arms drape over his shoulders and pull him down on to her for a kiss, “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Anything for my baby’s momma.”

For once she doesn’t complain about it, just groans into his mouth as his hand attaches to her breast and gives it a little squeeze. And then he is dipping down, pressing kisses along her clavicle. Is about to dip down further, take her right here in the garage where he knows her keens echo so deliciously off the metal walls, but then his erection comes in harsh contact with the shifter and he hisses. Rey laughs, pushing back on him.

“Let's get inside. And then you can pick up where you left off.”

He sighs, pressing his forehead to her chest before pushing off and getting out of the car. Watches as Rey does the same, not even bothering to close the top of her dress, though she does pull it over her sex. And he watches, entranced as her breasts bob with her walk, the two halves of her top just hanging freely like a frame for the beautiful artwork that is her swollen chest. Grins as his eyes fall to her ass and her hips, knows they are slightly bigger than before she was pregnant. Can’t wait to find out just how they have changed. See if it still takes the same angle to get her off. See if she can still squirt at a moments notice when he fingers her or plunges deep through her folds.

Excited to learn the new map of his wife’s body.

And try all her new flavors.

“Are you coming, Ben?” She calls out, and he realizes she is already through the door, heading into the kitchen. 

“I certainly hope I am,” he calls out and hears her snort echo through the door. And then he is behind her, shutting and locking the door before sliding up and pressing himself to her back, gripping those two lovely tits in his hands and pressing her up against the cabinet so she bends a little. Looks over her shoulder while he gently presses at them, eyes wide as a little milk dribbles out from his administrations onto the counter. Pumps his hips into her nice ass. And Rey cants back, moaning.

“Fuck that feels good,” She mumbles, and then she is grabbing his hands, and pulling them to the side. Turns her head toward him, “You’ve been a very patient Daddy, waiting his turn to get a mouthful of milk. Do you want to finally have a sample?”

He knows his eyes are dark black, that he is loosing a little of his sense as his hips recklessly pound into her ass, a hard rut. He’s so turned on, so incredibly horny that he could cum in his pants just watching her milk dribble down her chest.

“Yes, baby momma, I really do. I’ve waited so long.” He grumbles into her shoulder, biting down and claiming his wife while his dick presses up into her folds, wetness seeping through his trousers.

And she pushes back on him with her hips, turning to face him and reaches up to cup his face. Looks him in the eyes and pushes back his hair. “Then give it a try.”

And tugs him down until he is hovering just over one of her breasts, eyes hooked to hers. And then, with her hands pressing him forward, he nudges her nipple with his nose, inhales. Catches the familiar tangy scent that seems to cling to all her clothes now. The one that attaches to her breast pump and all the bottles they kept stored in the fridge. Feels his balls ache. Grabs both of her hips and tugs her forward, just as he engulfs her nipple and sucks.

His mouth fills suddenly, and he gets the sweetness. Almost chokes on it. Like cows, milk dabbled with sugar. And he isn’t much for sweet tastes, but when he feels Rey’s hand grip his hair like she is heaving in ecstasy, he groans too. Pumps at the air with his dick. Pulls her tighter and swallows before running his tongue over her nipple and making her howl in delight.

“Oh fuck, that feels…” She hisses, and her hips are canting. “That feels fucking good. I bet it’d be even better if you were fucking me while doing that.”

And that sounds like a delightful idea. He pops off, smirking as she continues to drip, meets her eyes as she runs a hand over his lips and wipes away some of the milk running down his lips to then suck it off her own fingers. His hands press hard into her waist.

And his eyes dart around the room, trying to decide where to best do this, sees the dining table they rarely use, all covered in baby shit he doesn’t know what half of it is for and papers and all kinds of other shit and decides that's the place. He knows for sure he can get a good grip on the table and if he gets it just right he can have it screeching across the floor as he ruts into her and sucks off her nipples.

And before Rey has a chance to move, he scoops her up under her knees and starts carrying her, making her fall forward to his chest. Feels her leak through his shirt and groans when her legs wrap around his waist. And they don’t make it to the dining table like he intended. Instead, she is unzipping him and guiding him into her before they make it there, so he quickly corrects, turning to press her against a wall as he buries himself inside and thrusts with one large groan. Feels her walls flutter around him and her hiss and her back go ramrod straight.

“Oh fuck, that hurts.”

He freezes, brow pressed to her head and then he is leaning back, starting to pull out and drop her. But she links her arms around his shoulders and shakes her head, “Don’t fucking stop. Don’t be slow and sweet about it either. Its just sensitive is all.”

“Rey, if you need time -“

She grabs his hair and tugs, “I’ve had time. Months of time. All I want now is to feel my husband rut into me hard and fast and make me cum so my toes curl. Because it has been too long, Ben. Too long since I felt you in me.”

And he sees the little tears prickling at the corner of her eyes, and though he has witnessed many stages of Rey these last months with pregnancy hormones and all that, he knows it means she is exceptionally vulnerable now. That for all her bravado this moment means more than she is letting on. And Rose’s words press against his him. She hadn’t just been warning or reminding Ben, she had been trying to tell him that Rey was in a vulnerable spot now. And though he knew it on some part, it hadn’t really registered that didn’t know he still thought she was the sexiest thing in the universe. He didn’t care if she was dripping from all orifices or if she was the size of a humpback whale. He would still do whatever she asked and more. 

He always did.

“I missed you, too.” He whispers, pressing his forehead against hers and holding her gaze, “I miss how you feel, the way you moan, the way your freckles pop out when you are so horny, how you dirty talk, how you try to do everything you can to make me spank you and then get off on that. And I miss being inside you.”

And she is breathing heavy now, a little tear running down her cheek. Presses his mouth to it and kisses. 

“I miss being inside my wife.”

He punctuates each of the words with a shallow thrust, and her arms tighten around him. Pulling him closer. And he continues the shallow thrusts until she is moaning, and then thrusting to meet him. Then her head is falling on his shoulder and she presses harder, “I want you to fuck me harder.” She whispers.

And so he does, one hand on the wall and the other under her ass to hold her to him, and then she is leaning back, pulling his head down while she angles her hips to meet his growing erratic thrusts. Presses his head to her breast and he obliges, feeling a twitch in his dick as he sucks on her nipple, hunching over to rut into her while he sucks. And she arches against him, holding him down roughly as he pounds hard and fast into her. And the sounds of sucking and bucking and her groans and keens fill the air. Hears her ass hit in rhythm against the wall, the picture frames clattering at their moves. And he isn’t in control at all, lost in the feeling of her heat and the sweet dribble of milk down his throat and mouth, how wet they are between as be pounds and pounds and ruts hard and fast and up, up, up until he hears that gasp that lets him know he has that spot. And he keeps that angle, driving in and fast until she is bending into his arms, pressing her nipple up and up.

“Fucking milk me,” She grounds out, thrusting hard with him, “Suck it all out until I am dry, Daddy of my child. Fuck me hard and raw until I can’t move. Milk me for all I fucking am. Right fucking there -“

Until she is clenching around him with a wail. Fingernails digging into his scalp.

And he holds onto her as she starts to unwind, legs barely gripping his back as he continues to pound into her hard and fast, licking and sucking at her. Feeling himself building hard and fast as his balls draw up, and then he presses her flat against the wall she is practically sitting on his lap as he thrusts up and then his hand his on her other breast while he sucks on the right one, hips grinding into hers. Moans as he feels the wetness dribble down between his fingers as he kneads.

Cums with her dripping all over him, down his thighs and over his chest and in his mouth. Holds on until he spurts out inside her, hard and sloppy and messy until all of his orgasm is done and he is just as limp. They both slide to the floor, Rey laughing heartily as she leans against the wall and pulls him down into her lap, pressing his head against her sternum as she lets her fingers flow through is hair and massages him down from his high.

Feels the wetness of her milk against his cheek.

“You know, I think I’m finally turned.”

He glances up to see the confusion on her brow as she looks down to meet his eyes.

“Whats that?”

“You turned me. To the sweet side, you know?”

And then he sees the realization dawn. Their first conversation. The one where she promised to find something sweet he wouldn’t mind.

“I thought I already had. You eat truffles now, and will eat some sour candies.”

He pokes at her side, smiling, “But nothing too sweet. Not till now.” And then he gently squeezes one of her breasts, watches in fascination as it leaks a little. “You converted me.”

And then she meets his eyes, a little smirk playing on her lips.

“You are a dirty man, Ben Solo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is - the official end. It's not as wildly kinky as some of the previous chapters - but I love the overall feel and growth that came out in this chapter. And I feel like it was a good ending to the wildest Ben/Rey relationship I have ever written. So I hope you feel the same way.
> 
> Again, let me say thank you for reading. Especially since the grammar and spelling were atrocious (holy hell, I started cleaning up chapter one and I don't know how any of you made it this far - autocorrect had a field day). But I will say, while churning out 8k+ smut chapters every day for a week was intense, it was well worth it for the end result. And more so because I got the chance to experience writing it with you guys day by day and incorporate your ideas. Its something I very much want to do again in the future - all because you guys were the BEST!
> 
>  
> 
> And if you really enjoyed this story, I do have another smutfest Reylo planned for the future. So if you enjoyed the caligrapher Ben that appeared in this story, I am planning on doing a smutfest fic based off the concept of a calligrapher!Ben who does naughty stuff with his talents to Rey. So if you are interested, keep an eye out. I hope to have it out within the next couple of months. And I have a couple of other fics, so feel free to check those out in the meantime. *shameless plug*
> 
> It's been a lovely time. Hope to see you guys around! <3
> 
> Intrested in keeping up with my writing? Feel free to reach out on tumblr: [@ohsnapcrackle](http://ohsnapcrackle.tumblr.com/).


End file.
